Journey to the Stars
by KaliAnn
Summary: When Lucy leaves the Sun Village, Flare gives her a strange key. Upon learning the story behind the key, Team Natsu set off on a quest to find the other keys to help fulfill a prophecy about the Celestial Spirit World. But a danger lurks nearby intent of gaining the power of the stars for herself. Will Lucy finish this quest to become a Star Maiden or will she die in the process?
1. Birth of a Protostar

_Hello everyone. This is my first attempt to write a story for Fairy Tail, so please be kind to me. This story takes place just after the Sun Village arc, but before the start of the Tartarus Arc. Please support my original work, "Battle for the Stars" by buying it or requesting your local library to carry it. Thank you._

_p.s. I don't own Fairy Tail and I think everyone knows that. _

* * *

Team Natsu was getting ready to leave the Sun Village. Helping to restore the Sun Village had been a rewarding job and it was great to work with Flare this time, instead of against her. She had shown herself to be a true friend and mage.

Lucy had just finished packing her bag. Behind her she could hear Gray and Natsu getting into another fight while Erza tried to keep them from causing a lot of trouble. Happy, Carla, and Wendy watched from the sidelines with sweat drops on their faces as they watched the fighting break out once more.

"Oh Natsu can't you keep from fighting for just a few minutes? I sometimes wonder if you got dropped on your head by Igneel," she whispered palming her head. Hearing footsteps approaching she looked up to Flare standing a foot away. The hair mage was rubbing her feet together and playing with her hands. "Flare, is there something you wanted to say before I left?"

Flare started to speak then stopped before trying again. "Blondie, I mean Lucy, I need you to follow me please. There is another beloved treasure of the Sun Village, something that I think has been waiting for you." Puzzled by her words, nonetheless she followed the red-head through the village wondering where she was taking her.

* * *

After walking for about fifteen minutes they came upon a small hill. On top of the hill was human size building that was very beautiful. The entire building seemed to be made of glass, but was in fact marble and gems mixed together. There were catwalks running the length of the roof with a huge glass dome on top. Stain glass windows dotted the side of the building, each showing a different animal surrounded by stellar phenomenon. Decorating the sides and front of the building were beautiful calligraphy scrolls with words saying; yearly, spirit, and star maiden. Flare led the blond up the stone walk way placing her hand on the cherry wood doors which slowly opened.

Inside the building, Lucy let out a gasp as she saw the interior of the shrine, for that was what this had to be, was dedicated to the Celestial Spirits. Along the rows of seats were beautiful statues depicting the Zodiac spirits, with a smaller pedestal in front of them. These pedestals had animals carved out of precious stones with engravings of keys at their feet. At the far end of the shrine was a raised altar covered in silk white sheet with silver chalice and pearl white bovine knife resting next to a small tablet with a small brown and white box with stars on it placed in the middle of the tablet.

"What is this place? Why do I feel so much celestial energy here?" she asked, she felt her keys light up with power; as if sensing something powerful here.

"This building has stood here long before the village was here. The shrine is protected by a magic I've never seen or felt anywhere else. I was the first person to enter this place in the village history, but I could never make it to the altar. Something told me that I wasn't of the right magic, I need to have the power of the stars," Flare explained as they slowly walked down the path, but stopped just before their path got blocked by two statues, one which looked suspiciously like the Celestial Spirit King. Gesturing to the statues that had blocked her way, she gave Lucy an encouraging smile.

* * *

Lucy bit her lip hesitating as she tried to come to a decision. There was a great power calling to her, it felt both familiar and strange to her at the same time. On the one hand this shrine wasn't related to the Sun Village at all, but what if the item here was protecting them much as the Eternal Flame had done in the past? Looking at Flare's pleading expression she could see her resolve, that she wanted Lucy to claim this treasure.

Clapping her hands the blond girl approached the statues with determination in her eyes. The statues pointed spears at her, their eyes glowing with Celestial energy. Some instinct told her to present a key and her guild mark to them. Seeing these things the statues retracted letting her pass. She let out a sigh of relief as she continued down the path.

That was too easy. If all they wanted proof that I was a celestial spirit mage, then anyone with that magic could come here to claim this mysterious treasure. There has to be more to it she thought in her head. As if responding to her thoughts columns shoot out of the ground trapping her in a cage. She let out a squeal of fear stumbling backwards injuring her back slightly. Hearing her sounds of distress Flare tried to use her hair magic to push past the statues. "Stop! I'm okay really. Don't do anything that could cause the shrine to attack you!"

"Lucy are you…"

"I'm sure, just give me a second. This is another test to see if I'm worthy for whatever that treasure is," she responded. Shakily getting to her feet she looked at the bars in front of her. As the light passed through the windows as a hidden riddle revealed itself to her.

_There are two of us, we are very different, yet connect to one another. I am alive but the other is dead, but still is a source of life. The second of us is pale white and glows, but the first can come in white, but other colors as well. Both of us are considered female symbols of power, luck, and prosperity. Though the second one cycles from waning to full and lost, I am only in the heavens for a year before waiting another twelve years to show my face again. What are we?_

"Riddles, why did it have to be a riddle? Okay Lucy time to think, you can't guess wrong. What are two things that are different, but connect to one another?" she muttered to herself. She went over the roads very carefully. She searched her mind coming up with possibilities, but none of them seemed to fit. She was getting frustrated when something mysterious occurred.

_My lucky Lucy, don't push so hard. Remember the stories I told you when you were young. They will help you on this quest."_

"Mother?" she looked around frantically, hoping that her mother was here, but nothing had changed. As she looked back at the riddle, her mother's words helped bring back memories of when she was young. Stories about celestial spirits, two Zodiacs and about other celestial related spirits. She snapped her fingers the answer was right there! "The answer is Moon Rabbit."

Instantly the columns withdrew freeing her from the cage. She heard the statues standing down as she walked up to the altar. Taking the bovine knife she cut her finger letting a few drops of blood fill the chalice. The water glowed as she held up the offering to the skylight. Though it was still daylight somehow it transfuse into pure moonlight. When the light touched the water turned pure gold. Drinking the offering she felt her bond with the Celestial World strengthen as her power increased slightly. Once finished she put it down and picked up the box. Slowly she opened it staring at what was inside.

"Lucy, are you okay? Lucy can you hear me?" Flare said shaking her with her hair. The shaking brought her back to reality as she shut the box. "Nice to see you responding. You've stared at the contents for almost an hour now."

"I have? Sorry, I need to catch up with my friends. Thank you for bringing me here. You were right, this treasure is meant for me." Without another word she hurried out of the shrine.

* * *

Later that night, as they were staying at Walrod Cken home, they were sharing a communal bath. Natsu and Gray were having a water fight as Erza tried to relax. Happy was munching on a fish while Carla shook her head. It was Wendy who noticed Lucy looking into the treasure box one more time. She scooted over to her fellow guild mate. She gingerly reached out with her hand to touch Lucy's arm. "Are you okay Lucy? You've seemed distracted ever since we left the Sun Village."

"Yes please tell us what has entranced you in that little box," Erza urged the girl.

"Is it fish?"

"No I bet it's a lifetime of food!"

"You guys are really dumb sometimes."

"Hey, take that back Gray!"

"Enough you are both acting like children! Be quiet now so we can hear what Lucy has to say."

Lucy nodded her gratitude to Erza. Turning the box so everyone could see she opened the box revealing the treasure. Inside the box lay a beautiful key made of platinum, blue gems were found on clavicle tips. The top part of the key was an octagon with a blue gem on top. The inside of the octagon was pink with a picture of rabbit on it. It glowed briefly before returning to its normal state.

"A Celestial Spirit key? But how is that possible. I was under the impression the only keys you could have were gold or silver," Carla pointed out to the group. Hearing those words the others wondered if it was a fake.

"Are you sure that's a real key? Have tried summoning the spirit yet?" Gray asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No not yet, but I know a powerful spirit is attached to this key. It wouldn't have been protected so well if it was a fake." Holding the key in her hand she felt a surge of energy and heard a voice laughing. "When I was trapped, I heard my mother's voice telling me to remember the stories she told me. I may not remember them all, but I'm sure I heard one about platinum keys when I younger. When we get back to the guild, I'm going to borrow books from the archives dealing with folk stories and anything on the celestial spirit. I'm also going to get Crux to search for information. No matter what I need to know about this key and what it has to do with Celestial Spirit, or, my future."

* * *

Once back in Magnolia town and checking in with the guild, Lucy headed off to her apartment arms loaded down with books. She made sure to pay her rent first before entering her apartment and securing her newly bought deadlock. She was tired of uninvited guest showing up at her apartment and she made sure that no one knew about the deadlock.

"Time to get down to work. Open the Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" In a burst of smoke her Celestial Spirit appeared in front of her. Though his eyes were closed he bent his head a little to acknowledge his owner. "Thank you for coming Crux, I need your help. Can you please research for me any stories related to the Animal Zodiac and what you can find out about a platinum key please?"

Crux nodded and went into a thinking trance to research anything his mistress asked for. While he was doing that she sat at her desk going over the books she borrowed hoping to find some answers. As she paged through the books she couldn't help but run her fingers across the illuminated pages, these images were made with pressed chalk and plant mix, from days long ago. She was very careful not to damage the images.

I remember these pictures, they were in the story books mother read to me. I loved all those stories, she thought, as she looked at one picture in particular. It was an image of the Celestial World with all sorts of spirits having fun with one another. She recognized her spirits, but closer looked showed several animals dotting the starry sky. Animal spirits again, weird and who is that standing next to Spirit King, a queen perhaps?

She copied down some of the information and turned her attention to another book. It was a slim green novel with the image of female mage dressed in white and gold, her hands in a prayer position with a key clasped between them. The maiden was bathed in gold light. The title read, "Legends of the Star Maidens".

Opening the book she read out loud the first page. "_The legends contained in this book are stories told to the celestial mages and the village of Starwatcher. Since the beginning of time the celestial spirits have had a strong connection to female mages. In these pages you will hear stories of mages who gained the title and position of Star Maiden. These maidens were responsible for many glorious deeds and their ability to change both the Celestial Spirit World and Earthland."_

* * *

The girl just stared at the page, hesitant to continue reading. Something about the words triggered something in her body. Clutching her abdomen she cringed as her magical energy pulsed and twisted around inside her. "What is going on?"

"You've stumble across something that most Celestial Mages wouldn't even attempt for the price is very high to pay," a male voice said from behind. She spun around and saw Loki sitting on the bed with Crux gone. "When Crux started researching on the platinum keys, I asked him to return home. It's my duty to explain our history and what you're getting yourself in as the leader of the Zodiac."

"Loki what is this key? How is it connected to the bedtime stories my mother use to read to me? Exactly what is a Star Maiden and the connection between Celestial Spirit mages?"

Playing with his ring for a few minutes, he debated on how to tell her. Getting off the bed he took her right hand and pressed his left hand on the cover of a book labeled, "The History of the Celestial Spirits." There was a flash of light and her apartment vanished replaced with the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy punched Loki in the arm, "Are you crazy bringing me here? I can't survive without special clothes remember? Did you bother to bring them?"

Loki merely pushed his glasses up and laughed a bit. "You're viewing the past Lucy-chan. You're a ghost in a memory. The world around us doesn't exist. I wouldn't ever hurt you Lucy" Loki assured her by gently taking her hand and leading her into the main plaza were the spirits gathered.

As they passed through the spirits Lucy looked around. The plaza appeared different then the time she had come here. There many more stores and homes. In the center of the plaza was a two story fountain with what appeared to be a Star Maiden on the top with gold water spilling out of her hands, the second level was a small circle with stars decorating the underside and on top was animal figurines. The large bottom level had the Zodiac spirits on top and their constellation on the panel underneath.

"It's so beautiful here, but it seems different then when I visited before," she commented. As she further observed the plaza she figured out what was really bothering her. There more spirits here, she spied several of her silver and gold spirits, but there were tiny brown ones crawled around, as animals wearing jewels appeared. Watching over them from palace balcony was the King and next to him a beautiful queen dressed in purple and red armored dress. In between them she could just make out a human girl with green hair and brown eyes dressed in a white robe.

"This is millenniums ago, shortly after the first Star Maiden Danica had broken through the barriers of the two worlds forging the gates and keys. She was much beloved of our world treating all of us with great respect. This was our Golden Age, when two Zodiacs lived side by side. Where constellations and new stars helped one another."

With a wave of his hand he sped up time. Watching the blurred image Lucy felt the peace and love change to bitterness and pain. Spirits were starting to argue and fight one another. She saw as different Star Maiden, this one having Persian features trying to calm them down one minute the next coming to Earthland teaching female mages the art of Celestial magic.

Loki explained to her as the time stopped. "What you witnessed was a breakdown of our society. Star Maiden Esther was responsible for teaching female mages the art of Celestial magic. She believed only the strong and fierce love of a female could bond with the spirits and guide them while on Earth. That is why this magical art has been exclusively female." Lucy started to protest reminding him of Everlue when she was cut off. A look from Loki made her realize why he wouldn't have been a true Celestial Spirit mage. He didn't focus specifically on the art and hadn't been able to bring out the full power of Virgo.

As time resumed she watched tensions run higher and higher until the two zodiacs and their allies attacked one another in a brutal battle. "It was so pointless, a minor argument that turned into a bitter fight. The zodiacs argued over who was more powerful and more important. Regular spirits grew boastful of their recognition of being known while the baby celestial spirits threw tantrums and great chaos to prove they were worthy of having keys attached to them. This fighting went on for ages, our ability to influence and control things from our world sent Earthland out of balance."

Lucy was shocked not able to truly process what she was seeing. She knew that Celestial Spirits could be prideful, but to wage war on one another? That was beyond belief. With tears in her eyes she saw as the King and Queen used their powers to separate the groups. Though she couldn't hear the words, their expressions told her the story. The King and Queen would split their world in half, him taking charge of the regular Zodiac and Constellations, the Queen the Animal Zodiac and the Baby stars. With heart filled tears they said goodbye to another. As they left another Star Maiden appeared, this one was petite with flowing red locks and emerald-green eyes. She started to speak, but before Lucy could listen they were back in the apartment.

* * *

Angrily she pushed him onto the bed. "Why did you stop there? That maiden may have the answers to about the key and why I heard my mother voice mentioning a quest!"

"Because, it's not my place to tell you about the prophecy or quest! You need to bond with the platinum key you found. It's a key belonging to the Animal Zodiac. Once you've summoned Rabbit, she'll finish explaining everything to you. I'm not ever supposed to be here when she comes, but I'm making an exception to make sure you'll be safe."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. Flipping the lid she gingerly took out the key feeling its warmth inside her. Somehow she knew the words to open this particular gate. Twirling it around her head she called out, "Open the Gate of the Leporidae: Rabbit!" A chime was heard as a platinum gate formed in front of her. Smoke filled the room before dissipating to reveal a pure white, blue eye angora rabbit with a gold and amethysts collar, the center gem having a picture of rabbit etched on it.

"That's the Rabbit of the Animal Zodiac? I thought it would be bigger," Lucy pouted.

"Hey I'm not an it, I'm a _she! _Don't let your eyes fool you, things aren't always what they seem!" The rabbit snapped in a Southern accent. She stood up on her hind legs so Lucy could scratch her ears when she spotted Loki. She hissed at him, "What are you doing here Leo, or do you still go by Loki? Last I heard from the grapevine was you were stuck in the human world, but judging by your healthy status I assume you've been welcomed back into your side of the world."

"Nice to see you too Yue. Your personality reminds me a bit of Lucy here, but then again she's kinder," The celestial spirit snapped. Angered the two Zodiacs started yelling at each other in their own language. Lucy couldn't understand them, but she caught a few words; influence, power, and bonds. Getting angry she pulled the two of them apart throwing them to the floor. "Enough, I get that you two don't get along, but I need you to put your difference aside for a moment and tell me what's going on. Can you do that?" she demanded looking each of them in the eye. They nodded and broke apart.

"Sorry Lucy, I'll behave."

"I will as well Miss Lucy. Now that I'm here, I guess it's my turn to take over explaining the prophecy and quest. But first I think I should change." There was a purple flash of light causing the mage to blink. Standing in front of her now was a petite little girl with soft wavy brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore lavender top with cap sleeves and pearls all along it, with light purple and white pants with indigo flats. "Told you looks could be deceiving."

"You can change forms?" Lucy responded in disbelief. What else could she do? As if reading her mind Yue demonstrated her special power, super speed, racing around the apartment before coming to a stop in front of her. Touching Lucy she could feel her compassion and sensitivity getting stronger. With a twinkle in Yue's eye she explained that their bond meant she could strengthen the parts of her personality that she inspired in others.

Hopping backwards into a chair the little girl giggled. "I'm glad that my new owner was born in the year I watched over. That makes our relationship special. At last we must get down to business." Snapping her fingers a leather traveling bag appeared. Out of it floated a worn map showing all of Fiore.

Lucy wanted to take a closer look, but Loki stopped her. She gave him a puzzled look, but he told her telepathically to wait until she actually committed to the quest.

* * *

Yue cleared her throat, her voice taking on a solemn tone. "As you know, centuries ago we split apart. Right before that happened the Star Maiden Estrella, who was also a seer, proclaimed a prophecy that would lead to our reconciliation. This is how the prophecy goes."

"_A war has severed the bond of those who share the stars, can only be mended by the pure of heart. I foresee another Maiden reuniting us as one. A quest shall commence to find the truest mage. Scatter the platinum keys, protected them with traps and guardians. Many will take on this quest, but only the best of two shall retrieve the keys. _

_ "Maiden vs maiden shall complete thy quest until the final clash commences. A final test of will, power and love. Only one Maiden will prove to be the True Star Maiden with a selfless act. Thy Maiden shall unite the worlds once again bringing an end to this parting. In gratitude she will be blessed, with the power of the stars. Embraced by the royals as one of their own, living as a legend forever more."_

Lucy was blown away by the prophecy. The title and power of the stars was a prize indeed, but she was more focused on helping reunite the two worlds. Sitting up on the bed she inquired for more information on the quest and star maidens. Loki answered first about the Star Maidens. As the novel prologue read these were great mages, who'd been blessed, with the power of the stars. They had been the bridge between the worlds creating great changes or protecting the world. In the past few hundred years not many had earned the title and nowhere near the full power. They had instead become guardians to the keys, teachers, or finding keys proper owners who wouldn't abuse them. "The last Star Maiden was charged with keeping our history and the story of the quest alive. That Star Maiden was your mother Layla."

"My mother was a Star Maiden? She knew about this quest? Why…why… why didn't she tell me about it? She was healthy for a long while why didn't she complete it herself before she got sick?"

Yue touched Lucy shoulder and she made the teen look at her. "The quest for the keys and power is a dangerous one. Only twenty-three celestial mages have attempted this quest, all but one have perished. Your rival has waited nearly three years now to resume the quest. Only the strongest and purest mages have a chance of completing this quest. If you agree to take up the quest you could very well die in the process. Are you sure you want to take this quest?"

"Yes I do!" Lucy said her brown eyes showing great resolve. Her mother was a Star Maiden and she would follow in her footsteps. She would prepared for this quest and would completed no matter what. Holding out her hand she shook with Yue, a burning sensation racked her body, part of her essences was transferred into the map. It glowed brightly as her image appeared on the left side of the map showing her health and magic levels. It returned to the travel bag which latched onto her shoulder. She collapsed to her knees gasping for breath.

Loki picked her up checking her over. "I suggest you read the rules and inspect the items in this bag before starting out."

"He's right, oh by the way through the quest you can summon me anytime, but once completed I want to be summoned on Mondays, Wednesday, Friday, and on the days with a 3, 4 and 9 in them. Talk to you later Miss Lucy, bye Loki!" With a wisp of smoke she was gone.

* * *

Later at the guild Lucy found herself surrounded by her friends and fellow guild members as she recounted the events to them. Many of them were in awe and wonder asking different questions. She answered them best she could. Finally it was Mirajane who asked the most important question. "Lucy what exactly are the rules to this quest?"

"Yeah and what's in the bag anyways?" Natsu asked taking a sniff of it only to be punched in the face by Lucy as she cradled the bag in her arms. "This isn't food Natsu, its precious items to help me with this quest. Let me show you."

She took out the map unfurling it. It was a beautifully illustrated map of Fiore. On the top of the map was Lucy's face on the left with several circles, one which was filled in. On the right side was the face of girl with green hair and eyes. Three of her dots were filled in with a mark that looked like star with a girl in front of it. The map itself was decorated with symbols representing key locations, paths to take, and danger zone. On the right side of the map the rules were clearly written out in gold calligraphy.

_Rule One: You may have assistance on the quest, but the Star Maiden candidate alone must complete the final test on her own. _

_ Rule Two: Contracts with Animal Zodiacs must be made directly after securing the platinum key._

_ Rule Three: 2 Star Maiden candidates must present to allow the quest to commence. Should one quester die before the final battle, the quest restarts at the beginning on her end. If the second quester remains alive she may keep her keys, until the next quester appears. If no one takes up the quest in her lifetime then things also restart on her end. _

_ Rule Four: Only silver and platinum keys may be used during the quest. The final battle is the only time gold keys may be used. _

_ Rule Five: No direct interference against your rival, however indirect is allowed _

_ Rule Six: Use of weapons is allowed for self-defense or aid in the quest. _

_ Rule Seven: Asking for information from civilians is permitted._

_ Rule Eight: Check in with your guilds periodically for safety and status updates. _

_ Failure to follow the rules will disqualify the candidate immediately and prevent them from retrying ever again. In addition keys may be taken away and given to more worthy mages, should it be deemed necessary. _

* * *

"Harsh rules, do you really want to risk your keys and your life for this?" Cana asked her friend, stopping her drinking for now. Looking at the determination in Lucy's face she smiled. "Yeah I get it, you have to complete this quest no matter what."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go already ah!" Natsu started say snatching up the bag only for Erza to tighten her grip around his collar and taking the bag from him and setting him down on the bench so forcefully he split it in half.

"Don't be so anxious Natsu, a quest such as this requires careful planning and understanding of all the items that go with it. I will not have us charging into danger until we have the gone over everything to know. Besides, I need to know what armor and weapons to bring on this quest."

Lucy started to protest, then just groaned. She was going to ask her friends to come along, but they already made up their minds. Sometimes they could be so frustrating! Reaching into the bag she pulled out the first item to go with the quest, handing it to Levy and asked her if she knew what it was.

"Oh my I never thought, I see something like this in my life! Do you realize what this is?" the girl exclaimed excitedly. She was holding a red silver embossed book with a magic mirror symbol on the cover. She flipped it open revealing blank pages.

"Um Levy I think the book's broken," Jet told her.

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of blank pages," Droid added.

Levy waved the boys off, "That's the protection spell on it, but it you speak the magic words, 'Magic Mirror, show me all," Levy said tapping the pages. Almost at once the first page changed to show a picture of the Celestial World with labels, "It will reveal all you need to know. This is a magic know it all book. As you go along your quest you can learn more about the places, the spirits, and any information you need to know. To reactive the protection simply say, 'Magic Mirror, hide from me now." Upon those words the pages became blank and the book shut.

"That's pretty cool! I wonder if I can get one of those," Romeo wondered out loud. His father, Macao, looked at his suspiciously wondering why he would need one of those in the first place.

Juvia saw something sparkling in the bag and pulled out a beautiful lacremeia flower. "This is so beautiful. Gray-sama do you think the flower looks pretty on Juvia?" She looked at her crush, who had once again stripped down and wasn't paying attention to her. She started to cry when Lisanna took the flower from her.

"I know what these are! Edoloas had a few of these!" she said, delicately brushing one of the petals. "These are message flowers. You can record a message in them then send them anywhere you want to go via a map. They can hold a very long message with ease and last for as long as it takes to deliver the message."

"What do you know, flowers can be interesting after all," Laki stated as he handed back the flower she had used to help make a wood replica. Lucy gave her a grateful smile before pulling out the last two items. Wendy took possession of a med kit filled with potions, bandages, and other supplies to help heal anyone on the quest. Erza took charge of the miniaturized camping gear in the bag, saying she would make sure they always had shelter.

Gray commented that they would need to bring some jewels along with them to help pay for food and restock their supplies. Happy and Natsu wanted to be in charge of that, but Carla warned them to not buy only fish.

* * *

As the others went to pack their supplies, Lucy approached Alzack, Bisca and their daughter Asuka. "Can we help you with something Lucy," Bisca asked. "It sounds like your quest is going to be a fun adventure."

Lucy simply placed the folktale books from early on the table where Asuka cheered. She was already looking through the colorful pages asking her daddy to read her one. Smiling Lucy explained how these stories had been used by her mother to prepare her for the quest though she didn't know it at the time. She couldn't read them while she was gone, but asked the couple if they could read the stories to their daughter, and when she checked in, could they help fill in any blanks she might have forgotten. The couple agreed to, thanking her for the gift.

A few minutes later she was talking to Markov in private. Fiddling with the skirt, she took a deep breath. "I understand at this time, the guild is very busy, but this quest is something I have to do. I promise we'll return as soon as possible, to help with the job work."

"There is no need to hurry in this quest. Ideally you should take all the time you need. This is a quest close to you heart Lucy, a final gift from you mother. I wish you luck and hope you find the prize you're looking for." Markov told her mischief. Lucy nodded smiling happily at she left the office.

* * *

Half an hour later Team Natsu was on the road, excited to be on the quest. For some reason they all were wearing their celestial spirit clothes. Each of them was carrying a different item. Erza had placed the miniature camping gear in a pouch on her side. Wendy held the med kit, while Carla was in charge of the magic book. Gray was keeping an eye on the lacremeia flowers in the bag and Lucy had been in charge of the map. The only thing they had trusted Natsu and Happy with was the supplies and food, warning them not to eat all of it or face Erza's wraith.

"So where are we going first on this quest?" Gray asked. Lucy looked up from her map. "Oh, according the map the Rat key is the closest. It shouldn't take more than day and half's travel to reach it. Hey Gray, can I have one of those flowers please?"

He gave her the flower as she cupped in her hands. As she recorded her message the flower changed to a blue and purple crystal form. Once done she place it on the map near where her rival was marked. The flower instantly was sent there. Lucy's hope was this message would tell her rival who she was and hope they could work together to complete this quest. With that taken care of they were off once more.

* * *

Some distance away in a small valley was a single one story house. The exterior of the house was very plain, it was light green with a traditional roof and small porch attached to it. There was also a garden full of fresh food and a well on the left side of the house. One could say it was even charming before you detected all the wards around this house. If you made it past them, then you could feel the intense magical energy coming from inside the house.

The layout of the house was simple, there was a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom and a study. While the first three rooms were very simple and not very colorful, the last one appeared packed full of strange and wondrous. On the left side of the room were two giant book cases filled thick volumes, many of which related to Celestial Spirit magic and the legends about Star Maidens. In front of them was a small, but plush futon. A giant blue and gold rug with the sun with the moon symbol covered the floor. A large and elegantly carved cheery wood table stood in the center. On it were several items; including an astrolabe, a small, but beautiful, astronomical clock, and a rotating armillary sphere.

On the right side of the room several ceramic figures of Celestial Spirits stood in glass cabinets. Paintings of renowned Celestial Mages, or images of the universe hung on the wall. Next to the window was oak carved desk that had a small telescope and translation pages all over the top. There was a small glow as the lacremeia flower popped into existence on the desk.

* * *

There was the sound of rustling and the door opened to reveal a girl about nineteen. She was about five nine, with Indian (India) skin tone, with piercing jade green eye with a small bit of matching eye shadow. Her small nose complimented her semi frowning emerald green lips. Her village mark was on the center of her forehead colored red, which contrasted her emerald green hair, which was wavy and piled on top of her head with a small wavy bun before cascading down her right side. There was glittering gold flower on top of her head.

Her outfit was made up of different shades of green. Her knee high boots with the gold tips matched her hair perfectly. Her tights and elbow length gloves were both lime green. Her halter top bust was grass green and the bottom was yellow green. A gold belt cinched her waist as the same color scheme made up the top of her skirt and the transparent panels on the bottom. Her accessories included a gold and green bracelet and earrings, and a necklace with her keys attached to it.

The girl, whose name was Hoshi Supernova, approached the desk grumbling. "This better be a good, I nearly perfected that spell! If this is another wannabe mage attempting the quest, I will scream! The only thing those mages are worth for is their magical energy!" she grumbled. Seeing the image on the flower her eyes shone brightly.

Cupping the flower in her hand she watched the flower bloom. A small ball of light floated up as the message played for her. _"Hi rival! My name is Lucy Heartfilla, I'm a Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail. I know that this quest is dangerous and we're supposed to be rivals, but I hope we can put that aside to work together. The title of Star Maiden is less important then reuniting the Celestial Spirits right? Why don't you send me a message in return? I would love to learn more about you and if you want to work together. There were sounds of arguing and magical blasts from behind. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go tend to my friends bye!" _

* * *

"At last my true rival has appeared. The daughter of the last Star Maiden Layla Heartfillia. She named her daughter well, her name translates as heart filled with light. The perfect candidate to fight for the power of the stars!"

She reached up to her necklace, three platinum keys and five silver keys dangled off the chain. She plucked off one platinum key, the one with the green snake on it. Holding it out she called out, "Open the Gate of the Serpent, my bonded year animal, Snake!"

The image of a snake appeared in the sky and out slithered a female snake with light green and yellow scales, with white eyes. Around her head was a small gold crown with an emerald and snake inlay. "Hello Hoshi, how are you feeeellllllllllllinnnnnnnng today?" Quing Snake hissed to her mistress. She slithered up her mistress nudging her with her head. Hoshi scratched her head and gave her a small kiss.

"I'm fine old friend, but I'll need your help."

"What are we doing today, gathering more books on the Lost Magic of Space for you to learn? Steal more magic and worthy keys from people? Just relax for the day?"

Hoshi laughed pulling out her travel bag and watched as her map floated out and unfurled to show Lucy's marker moving towards the first key. Seeing the rival quester, Quing changed to her human form; a small, plump, black woman wearing a white dress and turban. Her eyes covered with small black glasses. "Ah the true quester has finally arrived. It's time to resume our quest isn't?"

"Smart as ever my beloved friend. This girl is the only true rival that I can fight. Those other ones were not worthy and deserved their fate. Shall we return with a message and then tell the group our time has come?" Hoshi laughed and Quing nodded laughing along with her.

Reaching into her own bag she pulled out a lacremeia flower. Holding it tightly she began to record her message, watching with glee as the flower's colors changed to green and gold. After finishing she muttered a spell tapping the center of the flower. "Poor Lucy will get quite the shock when she listens to this message won't she Quing?"

"No doubt about it, but at least you'll be able to gauge her strength and the levels of her friends," she replied placing the flower on the path to the Rat key. Reverting to her snake form she slithered up her mistress right arm laying her head against the crook of Hoshi's neck. "I'm glad that a true rival has appeared now, I was beginning to think we'd been spending another three years here as you mastered the Lost Magic."

"Agreed these last seven years have been interesting and the training brutal, but it's worth it all in the end." Hoshi raised a hand calling forth a large amount of celestial energy. She touched the armillary sphere that started rotating around before creating the stars in the sky. She normally used this device to chart the distance between stars or use for astrology purpose, this time she was using it to create a temporary celestial world pocket so she could summon her spirits with the drain to her powers.

"I open the Gate of the Buffalo: Ox! Open the Gate of the Cockatrice: Roster! Create a mental link with my silver key spirits, Aquila, Lacerta, Pegasus, Scutum, and lastly Vulpecula!" There were pops all around and chimes from different doors. The two Animal Zodiac members fully manifested in the sphere, while on the shadow outline of her silver spirits could be seen,

"I'm happy to see you again Mistress Hoshi, how can I be oooooooooffff service to you today?" a long drown out southern accent spoke. Tong Ox, as he was called, was hefty large brown and tan Longhorn. His hooves were covered in bronze shoes and around his horns a silver brace decorated with onyx stones that showed his picture.

"I was getting so restless in our world. I need to see the sun you understand?" the voice had a distinct cluck, but also a medieval English accent. The voice had come from a rather large rooster who had a five comb on his head with brown and green feathers shining brightly. A brown strap crossed diagonally over his front. Hanging on it was a single pearl with his mark. Sharpening his talons, Shing Rooster, looking up expectantly.

"My friends, I have gathered you here, because we can finally resume the quest! This time we shall not cause deadly harm to the rival. No, Lucy Heartfillia is mine. If we are to have an advantage we must complete the quest first." She told her spirits gently stroking or scratching her friends. "Our cunning plan depends on your special abilities. Without your invisibility, super strength, and levitation we can't win. My silver spirits, your powers will be of aid as well."

Everyone cheered upon hearing those words. Happy as they could be, they all helped pack up the contents of the houses storing them in magical bags. After securing her home with more wards in case she returned, she started walking to key closest to her, the dog.

Accompanying her in their human forms; were Tong and Shing. Tong, appeared as large framed brown and dark red hair, mustache, and goatee. He was wearing a large brown coat, orange sparkly shirt, red frills, a blue tie, both tan gloves and chaps, both brown pants and leather belt with gold buckle, gray Stetson hat with black band around on its brim. Shing was wearing a simple green tunic with black belt with a gold buckle. His shoes were short brown boots with a simple green hat with a red feather in it. Both were pleased to be out in the real world again.

Smiling with her jade eyes with excitement, all these years of waiting and planning, she would finally get the full power of the stars and be known as the greatest Star Maiden ever!

_Thanks readers for reading the first chapter. Some of you might have notice the little Easter eggs, I had in the chapter. Can you spot and guess them all? Well we'll see won't we? Until next time have a nice day!_


	2. Shining Yellow Sun

The sun was shining brightly and there was a gentle breeze in the air as the members of Fairy Tail walked through the countryside following the map. They had already covered a lot of ground yesterday and they be at the Rat key's location by the end of the day if they kept up the pace.

"How much longer until we get to the key? This is taking forever," Happy whined. He was nibbling on his last fish. "Do you think rats taste good?" he pondered.

"You can't eat a Celestial Spirit Happy! Sometimes I wonder about what your mind comes up with," Carla muttered to herself. She was reading up on the Animal Zodiac, specifically the pages dedicated to the Rat. There was a picture of rat with silky black fur, with a very pointed nose on standing on two legs smiling happily with his brown eyes sparkling. He wore a simple little hat, reminisce of a chef's hat, with a little blue gem with his picture on it.

"What are you reading Carla? Did you find anything interesting?" Wendy asked curiously. She was enjoying the warm sun and the beautiful scenery as they walked along the path. Hearing her question everyone stopped for a minute to look at the little Exceed.

"Hmm I wondering if going after this key would be the best start in our quest is all. According to this book, the Rat is the first year in the Animal Zodiac, meaning it would be considered the leader of their group I presume?"

"Maybe, Loki is the leader of the star Zodiac, and he comes in the middle of the year. He was chosen to be their leader because of his strength and power," Lucy pointed out. She tapped her chin trying to recall what her mother had told her about the Rat. "I seem to recall my mom telling me about how the Rat is a very good year to be born in. The people born in this year are popular, clean, and smart. They love being sweet and fair to everyone."

"If the Rat is able to install such wonderful traits in people, why would it be a problem for Lucy to claim it?" Ezra asked, her eyes narrowing as started to think of a plan to deal with any problems on the quest.

"The Rat and the Rabbit, don't get along very well or in some cases never. They are consider a bad match because of their clashing personalities, their years apart and other issues with what they stand for. It says here that Rat will argue forever with Rabbit."

"So you think the Celestial Spirit won't work with Lucy because she carries the Rabbit key, or because, she was born in the year of the Rabbit?" Gray asked wondering if they were a little over their heads with this mission.

"Both."

"Oh come on Lucy fights with everyone! I mean sure she can have a surely personality at times," Natsu said, ignoring the enraged look on said person face as she got ready to pound him, only to held back by Erza. "But she always manages to make it work. Look at her relationship with Aquarius, that's a bad match if I ever saw one, but somehow they make it work."

"True, but we should still approach this situation very carefully. Getting to the key will be a dangerous task in itself. We can worry about the bonding issues later. We need to pick up the pace. Lucy, which way do we go?" Erza barked as they came to a crossroad.

Snapping open the map, the blond furiously looked over the map. A little picture of her group appeared on the map, right where they were. Looking over the map she could see the picture of her rival slowly making her way to the Dog key. Ignoring that for now she traced the path to the Rat key. Both paths would eventually take the group to the key, but the shorter route to the left had a section of the path highlighted. It read Stone Forest.

What in the world is a stone forest? Lucy thought. I know Master Markov said to take my time with this quest, but something inside me is saying I need to get to the key really fast. "We should take the path on the left. It's shorter, but there could be danger up ahead, be prepared for something called the Stone Forest."

"We can handle a measly forest no problem! Let's get going already!" Natsu shouted as he started running down the path with Happy. Gray called out to him to stop being a knucklehead taking off after him in only his pants. The girls sighed, as they hurried down the path.

* * *

With all the running they made it to the Stone Forest in under an hour instead of the hour and half it would normally take. At the edge of the forest was a sign that read, "Beware the Living Stone." They were all puzzled by what that meant, but nonetheless they entered the forest.

The forest was composed of petrified trees, which were slowly decaying. Shadowy shapes with glowing eyes could be seen darting around the thick cover. In the distance they could hear the lapping of a stream. All around them were large stone carvings shaped like trolls. The sunlight was having a tough time to pierce the darkness. Even when Natsu lit up one of his hands it was still difficult to see the path.

"We can't even see the path now, how can we be sure that we're going in the right direction?" Wendy asked nervously. "It's too thick for Carla or Happy to try to fly into the sky to check our position. We could end up walking in circles."

"Looks like it's time to call on a little help. Open the Gate of the Compass: Pyxis!" The Celestial Spirit crooned as he appeared. He nuzzled Lucy's face happy at being summoned once again. She rubbed his head asking him if could help them find their way out of the forest.

Pyxis nodded as the compass started to spin. It wobbled back and forth before pointing due north. Thanking him the members of Fairy Tail followed him. Erza and Gray were super alert, feeling a presence watching them as they continued on their way.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet. Why would this part of the map be highlighted if it wasn't a dangerous section to get through?" Gray whispered to Erza, his magic twinkling in his hands

"Agreed, something is very wrong here. We'll need to keep our wits about us," she agreed with him. Just then they reached a small clearing where a stone circle stood. The carvings here were more elaborate and detailed troll like warriors. They all seemed to be carrying weapons and their eyes appeared to be peering down at them. Most of the group stopped except for Natsu and Happy, who started to enter the circle, but turned around to see why their friends weren't coming.

"What's the matter with you slowpokes? We've got a key to get to and it's on the other side of this forest? What's the matter, you afraid a few statues."

"Shut up Natsu and look around you! Something feels off about this place, don't you feel it? There's a lot of magic here."

"So what? Any kind of magic we can push right through! I won't be held back by a little bit of magic. Come on Happy let's get out of this forest."

"Right Natsu! I think I can see daylight just up ahead!" The two friends ran into the stone circle, ignoring the warnings from their friend. Just as they entered the middle of the circle all the statues eyes started to sparkle and the ground shook. The rest of Team Natsu fell into the circle as the statues came to life! The ten statues let out a roar as they twirled their weapons as they moved forward for the kill.

"Wait to go Natsu! This is all your fault," Gray snapped as he dodged an attack by one of the statues carrying an axe. As another statue came at him he used his magic to form an Ice Shield, just as the statue attempted to skew him. The shield shattered as he pushed himself out the way of harm.

"Not good, I'll have to try something else. Ice Make: Battle Ax!" With weapons in hand he charged the two statues swinging his weapons in a melee attack.

In the middle of her own battle was Wendy. Carla was flying her around trying to keep her out of danger. Instructing the Exceed to land on top of one of the statues she clung on for dear life as she struggled to keep her balance.

"This is not a smart idea Wendy! Maybe you should let the others…"

"I'm fine Carla, just trust me on this and be ready to catch me!" Wendy picked herself up, wobbling a little. She saw another statue approaching her with a halberd determined to cut her in half. Taking a deep breath she cast her spell: Sky Dragon Roar!"

The tornado obliterated the other statue sending rocks everywhere. Many of them tore chunks out of the statue she was standing on. Gather her strength she once more used the spell to destroy the statue she was standing on. Before she could fall much Carla rescued her.

Erza was nearby battling in her giant armor. She was thrusting her De-Malevo-Lance, through one statue destroying it instantly. Whirling around she blocked two swords managing to hold them back with her strength. "I will not allow living rock to block my friend's path. Take that!" she shouted tossing her weapon she used her telekinesis to aim it at their heads. Both were taken off, but the bodies continued to fight. Not to be deterred, she drew back her fist punching hard as the battle continued.

Natsu was feeling the thrill of the battle. "Now I'm all fired up. Time to melt this rock into slag! Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" With his hand a lit he drew back before striking fast, taking out one leg of a statue. It wobbled, but used its spear to regain balance. Angry he hit the statue again this time taking out an arm, but still the statue attacked with his partner. Seeing his distressed Happy flew in to help.

Lucy was fighting the last statue having dismissed Pyxis. She flicked out her Fleur de lease, wrapping it around the statue's arms preventing it from attacking. She pulled as the magic from the weapon lashed against the stone. "Come on fall you big guy, go down alre…ahh!"

Lucy went flying as the statue snapped off her whip. Once free it came after her with its giant sword intent on killing her. She didn't think, she just reacted opening Yue's gate. The speedy little bunny grabbed her with her teeth before speeding out of the danger zone. Depositing her mistress, she went zooming up the statue to its shoulder hopping back and forth. The creature tried to grab her, but she managed to zip out the way eroding the rock until it was gone.

Yue hopped over to her mistress looking at the battle scene. Everyone had managed to finish off their foes and the path out of the forest was lit up. "A pleasure to serve you Miss Lucy. Feel free to call on me anytime you're in trouble. Until next time, goodbye." Yue vanished in a cloud of smoke as Team Natsu tried to figure out what to do next.

"What just happened here?" Happy asked tiredly. "All we wanted to do is get out of the forest. Those mean statutes didn't have to come alive and attack us!"

"Happy, sometimes you can be a fool. The sign at the entrance to the forest warned us that we had to look out for living stone! I'm guessing it was a guardian to block people from proceeding to the Rat key," Carla lectured him.

"Makes sense to me. Guardians and traps could be all over the place, which is the reason so many Celestial Spirit mages have died on this quest. Only the strongest and worthiest one would be able to make it through," Erza commented.

"So why is Lucy able to make it through, come on I know she's got some power, but worthiness, that could be debatable," Natsu commented before started kicking him and punching him for his words.

* * *

After that they had to drag an unconscious Natsu out of the forest and half a mile down the path. Happy started to scold Lucy for her behavior, but Carla wrapped her tail around his mouth and gave him a look. That shut up the blue Exceed really fast.

"Do you think we'll make it to the key's resting place by tonight?" Wendy wondered thoughtfully. "We could go faster if you let me heal Natsu with my magic or use a potion from the med kit."

"Ah forget if for now Wendy, we'll actually cover more ground without him running ahead and causing a bigger mess," Gray called out over his shoulder. He cracked his shoulders trying to get the feeling back in them. Those living rock statutes had really done a number on them.

As they were walking down the path he looked up to see a glowing light that touched down a bit ahead of them. It was glowing slightly and he could feel the lacremeia flowers in the bag reacting. "Hey, I think there's a lacremeia flower ahead. Could be a response to your message Lucy."

"You think?" Lucy said. She rushed up and plucked the flower from the ground. At this time Natsu was waking up and was trying to stand, only to end up blinded as the flower delivered the message.

_"Hello Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail. It's an honor to be working on this quest with the daughter of the last Star Maiden. My name is Hoshi Supernova, I hail from the Starwatcher Village. I've trained my whole life for to undergo this quest. I look forward to meeting you in the near future. As much as you want us to, I'm afraid working together is not an option. As the best Celestial Mages, we must get stronger and be ready to prove which one us is to earn the power and glory of reuniting the Celestial Spirit world. Therefore you be sure I will do everything in my power to claim the keys so that I might fight you, my rival. Until we meet in person, keep your guard up, there are many hidden dangers in this quest. You never know what might happen." _

The flower in her hand started to spark and twitch. Lucy was so startled, couldn't let go off it. She was screaming as it started to explode when Gray used his powers to cover it with ice as Erza used her tremendous strength to rip the item from her hands and hurl it a distance where it exploded.

Natsu was hopping mad. "That flower was booby-trapped. That Hoshi girl was trying to kill Lucy!"

"Natsu, please, we can't be jumping to conclusions. It's against the rules to directly harm me. Maybe when it got sent some sort of trap was set up on it to make this harder."

"Perhaps, the attack might have been unintentional, but we must still proceed in caution. We don't know anything about this Hoshi. I've never heard of the Starwatcher Village before. Have any of you?" Everyone shook their heads as Erza eyes narrowed. They needed to learn more about the other girl. A casual glance to the map showed that Lucy's health and magical energy had gone down a bit. A look at Carla, who slightly shook her head told her the book hadn't update to give them information on the girl.

* * *

They silently agreed to keep their guard up. The path ahead was narrow and getting very muddy. The trees around them were changing going from cheery to mangrove. The scents of bog gas was heavy in the air as they listened to the irritating sounds of the insects buzzing.

Wendy started to choke a bit, the stinky air zapping her strength a little. Carla pinched her nose and tried to keep her clothes from getting mud on them. A thick patch of ferns blocked the path. Gray pushed them aside only to fall into the murky water ruining his clothes. "Ah this is just great, now I have a reason to strip."

"Get out of the water now!" the Team shouted pointing behind him. His eyes went wide as a giant alligator with its jaw opened wide was coming after him! He tried to get back to the ledge, but his legs got stuck in the mud. Thrashing around wasn't helping matters. Twisting around he got ready to use his magic when two arrows whizzed past his head piercing through the reptile's thick scales puncturing its tail and closing its jaw. The gator let out a muted growl as it swam away to try to get the arrow out to recover.

Natsu and Wendy pulled Gray out the mud, only for him to lose everything, but his boxers. Not even looking at him Lucy tossed him some clean clothes. Looking at the map she saw the key was in the middle of this swamp. "The key is here in the middle of this swamp, but I don't know how we're supposed to get there. None of my Spirits except for Aquarius might be able to help us, but I can't summon her."

"Happy and I could fly you all one at a time to the key's location, but our magic would be used up rather quick."

"There's an ice bridge option…"

"No your ice here won't be effective. You tried to summon your magic, but couldn't once you were in the water. I was standing on a ledge so I could, I thing if we get any water on us, our magic will be no use to us."

"Then why don't we just use our combined power to get to where we're going? I bet I could zoom all the way to the middle no problem!"

"Except you might get tangled, attacked, or stuck in a tree, and the rest of us can't find you?"

"Are you calling my plan dumb? I ought to knock your block off!"

"Enough both of you! I think there's another way to get to the ruins," Lucy stated as she looked at the map again. There was a tiny star mark right next to the swamp. She gently touched it giving it a bit of her magic.

The swamp water started to gurgle as giant gas bubble formed in front of them. It looked about to explode so they took cover as the mud went flying all over the place. A giggle caught their attention as they spied a young woman with dark features and her hair tied up in elaborate braids, dressed in a form fitting dark brown dress and little boots. She appeared to be hovering over the water. "Sorry about that, I tend to forget that mortals can get wet."

"Are you not mortal?" Wendy asked timidly.

"I was once, but gave it up to fulfill my duties to keep the fortress safe. My name is Star Maiden Izar. A pleasure to meet you all," the spirit said bowing at them. "I'm here because a candidate for the true Star Maiden title asked for my help."

The others looked at Lucy who just blushed and gestured with her finger on the map. She quickly got over that and addressed Izar. "You can take us to the fortress safely?"

"Of course, that is my purpose. I sense you have formed a strong bond with your spirits, they are your friends and family. I can hear Yue praising you. All of you gathered close together. This will be a bit tricky," Izar said closing her eyes and she waved her hands around in a complex design.

The Fairy Tail members watched in ah as hundreds of tiny fire flies came out and started to stick to the clothes and changing them so now they appeared to have wings on their back. A twist of Izar's hand and the bugs lifted them off the ground as they made their way to the Fortress.

It was fun ride as they all witnessed the beauty of the swamp. The plants swaying, the gentle music as the wind brushed through the reeds. Even the animals that appeared looked mysterious, but kind. The only one not having a good time of course was Natsu. His motion sickness was getting to him again so he couldn't appreciate the beauty. Not even when an osprey flew over him and rained a few feathers on top of him.

At last they arrived on a large sandbar where a fortress stood covered in vines and flowers. The stone stained by the water and parts of it were crumbling. The four wall stood tall, but one of the towers had crumbled with age. Inside the courtyard there relics of old armories, fire pits, and a crumbling platform to give speeches.

Team Natsu was deposited just outside the doors. Thanking the fire flies they watched them fly off doing a little blinking dance. Izar coughed drawing their attention. "The Rat key is the general's private room on the third floor near the western tower. You'll have to make your way there, where a final test awaits. Remember, the Maiden must face this test alone to earn this key. I wish you luck Fairy Tail, goodbye." With that Izar dissolved into sparkles and was swept away in the swamps current.

* * *

With a bit of muscle power they managed to push the doors open. The doors creaked open and shut quickly behind them as they entered the courtyard. A look around made them a bit uneasy. This fort had been abandoned for some time. The smell of decay was everywhere. Natsu and Wendy noses were pinched to keep out the smell.

"Come on, we need to get to that key as soon as possible," Lucy said, heading to doors across the courtyard that would get them inside the building. As they were walking the wind seemed to get stronger, and the smell got worse. She could swear she heard laughing and jeers in her ears. She started to get nervous her eyes looking all over the place.

"I don't know about this, I'm getting weird vibes from this place. After everything we've been through could it really be this easy to obtain the key?" Gray asked as they approached the door. Looking around he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Twisting around he tried to get a better look, but it was gone.

"The energy in this place is enormous. A battle was waged here a long time ago. Whatever happened here, many people died. With such a horrendous death, the place is most likely haunted by the souls of those who perished," Erza said, drawing her sword to be at the ready. It made sense to her that ghosts could be around. After all their guild mate Chico=C=Hammitt had the power to use ghost in combat. Therefore there could be ghosts here.

"You're all just scary cats. Come on, we can handle a bunch of ghosts! I'll just roast them."

"Yeah Natsu!"

"Quiet!"

Just as Lucy shouted, her echoing voice seemed to give life to the spirits of the fort. A wail of moans chorused in the air as they watched scores of ghosts poured out all the place. Some popped up from the ground, other pulled themselves out of the walls. Looking up at the top of the building they saw the general himself appeared. He peered down at the group, his ghostly eyes narrowed on then as he pulled out a nagitina pointing the blade at them. "Intruders! Destroy them by any means necessary! They will not get the treasure!"

The ghost army shouted in agreement as they charged them. The group slid into their stance as they got ready for the attack. "Are ghosts able to attack the living?" Lucy asked quietly. She let out a scream as a spear grazed her hair taking several strands with it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ghosts can attack!"

"Worry about that later. We must fight now!" Erza shouted as she requiped into her Black Wing Armor. Summoning two swords she flew over the ghosts using her Moon Slash attack to dissolve several ghosts. Turning around she requiped again this time summoning a katana and a sharp edge boomerang. She pounced into the middle of the army and pulse magic spread through the ground eliminating several ghosts. Flinging her boomerang it flew through the air arching for the general, but his lieutenants blasted it out the sky with their guns.

Gray used mass freeze sending up the walls to the catwalks hoping to freeze the enemy on the walkway. Unfortunately they could simply pass through it. Frowning he tried a different spell forming a pillar under him before jumping on the walkway. "I'm going to freeze you back to the afterlife! Ice Make: Fishnet!"

Clapping his hands together sending an icy wind in one direction. The wind froze the walkway and covered the ghosts in ice. Turning around he formed his Ice Saucer as cutting the ghosts in half, but they reformed coming after him once more. Picking a crumbling piece of the fort he threw it in their path breaking part of the walkway. Seeing more coming his way he took of his jacket to give him more mobility as he fought.

"Yeah, this is what I like! Get ready to feel the burn! Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!" The explosion rocked the entire fortress and melted parts of it. Lucy was mad as she shouted at him. "Are you really going to destroy the entire fort _before_ I get the key?!"

"Stop complaining already Lucy. I'll slow down these guys with Happy. Take Wendy and Carla and get that key!" he replied as he went off to fight more ghosts, specifically the general.

Without waiting the girls burst into the fort racing towards the west tower. As they hurried up the steps to the next floor several ghost soldiers were racing down the stairs to stop them. Wendy shoved past Lucy, "I'll handle this! Sky Dragon: Crushing Fang!" she shouted clawing her wind enhanced fingers shredding their foes. As they made their way to the next floor more ghosts appeared.

Seeing them Lucy got ready to help, but Wendy shook her head. "Go get the key! This spell should end once you have it. Carla and I can handle things."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine Lucy go!"

* * *

Nodding she raced up the stairs using her Fleuve d'étoiles to disable and make her way past the ghosts. Even tossing them over her shoulders and kicking them away. At last she reached the general's private chambers, yanking open the door she jumped inside in time to avoid being shot. With the enemy trapped outside she looked around the room. There were flags with different symbols all over the wall, a dusty king size bed leaned up against the wall. Dusty and molding furniture, a vanity, small table and nightstand were scattered around the room. The small rug by the bed was stained with old blood.

Lucy wandered over to the vanity to see if the key was in the draws. The mirror sparkled and a message appeared in it, but backwards.

"_M'I a tar, I ekil ot edih morf elpoep, dna evom neesnu. Tub uoy t'now dnif ym yek yb ginkool rednu ro dinheb. Eht yek si ni nialp thgis, tub ta eht emit I n'tod raeppa sa thgiarts. Nac ouy dnif em? _

Lucy took a deep breath slowing reading the message and mentally flipping the words around. Once it was clear she turned around to look at the room. The key was not under of behind anything, still the key should be somewhere a rat might appear because of the first line. Hidden in plain sight, but not looking straight. What could that mean?

Hearing the sounds of battle she knew that time was running out. Moving around the room inspected the room, but didn't move anything. Yue telepathically was telling she'd get one chance. As she started to exam the nightstand something on the headrest caught her eye. She inched closer looking at the details in the headboard.

The bed posts had rats on them and the bedding though faded, looked to be the same color as rat. The headboard was decorate with rats doing different actions. One even was holding a key up in victory. Lucy started to go for it, but stopped. The key looked right and was straight. She looked more closely then spotted a smaller rat carrying a key, but it was on its side and clavicles were pointing the wrong way. Tapping the carving a hidden space opened up and the key dropped into her hands.

"I got it, I got the key! Oh right, Open the Gate of the Rodent: Rat!" A small mouse hole appeared and when the smoke cleared the rat from the picture appeared. It looked up at her unimpressed.

"You're my mistress? Talk about bad luck, you even resemble a bunny. How weak are you?" the rat replied with a French accent.

"Hey I'm an accomplished Celestial Stellar Mage! I passed all the traps and guardians to get your key! The least you could do is tell me your name and what contract you want!"

The rat scratched his ears before changing into his human form. It was different then what she expected. He was tall, lanky with a huge nose and curly auburn hair. He was wearing a French style waiter suit with skates on his feet. "_Petite _please don't raise your voice to me. It's not pleasant to listen to your high pitch screeching. As for my name I'm Cheung Rat, the one who grants motion to the motionless; in other words animate. As for the contract is simple _wee?"_

"During the quest, I agree to be summoned when you need me, but afterwords you may summon me Friday night and through to Sunday. Also if it is the second or third you may call for me in a pinch understand?"

"I understand. Can you do anything about the ghosts?"

"Petite femme, if what is now animated, I can return to motionless. Watch," Cheung skated out of the room passing through all the ghost stopping him. Making his way through the fort returning all the ghosts back to the underworld. As Lucy joined her group they all looked amazing a Cheung took a bow returning to rat form. "There is a boat behind the fortress. It will take you out the swamp, until next time screaming femme." With that he disappeared leaving Lucy to explain everything.

* * *

Farther away on the opposite end of the quest Hoshi was making her way to the Dog key with determination. Having dismissed her Celestial Spirits for now, she decided to take a look at her map. She checked the status of Lucy's health and magic levels. A small smirk appeared on her face. Her levels had dropped quite a bit and her health had declined. It appeared someone was healing her with the med kit.

"No matter, she may have the advantage of numbers, but I have the advantage of power," she chuckled holding out one palm watching as a swirling gold magical ball of light in her hand. Forming a fist the light vanished. Pausing for a moment she decided to check her data book on details about the dog.

_The Dog is an auspicious creature, who is the symbol of loyalty and obedience to all. To own this key is to bestow good luck forever on its owner. While a dog person will have great courageous, warm heated, and intelligence, but beware the weakness it inspires in others; especially women, include sharp tongue, coldness, and distant. _

_The Dog has the power of invulnerability protecting its master from all harm. As a side effect the owner will feel their body energized and youthful. The Dog two forms are both powerful and will not be dismissed so easily."_

There were two pictures side by side showing the two forms. The dog form was a beautiful soft golden brown cocker spaniel with big brown eyes and was wearing a blue collar with citron diamond with her picture. Her human form was that of a slender woman with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing modified 1910 dress making it very sleek and modern.

"At last another female spirit! Oh males are fine and powerful, but I need more girl time. Judging by the position of the sun I should be able to make it to first guardian in the next half hour or so. Plenty of time to get some practice in."

While she started to climb the steep and rocky path she practiced small versions of her Lost Magic of Space. In one hand she created a miniaturized version of the Van Allen Belt in her left hand and in her right was the forming of a miniaturized asteroid. She concentrated focusing her magic, keeping her powers as small as possible. Then they got bigger and bigger. As reached the top of the path she merged the spells together. "Magic of Space: Radiated Asteroid Blast!" Aiming her hands the spell blasted apart several standing rocks, part of the trees behind them a leaving a scar on the earth.

"Hmm, not as precise as it could have been. I need to practice more. All this practice is making me thirsty. Hopefully I find a source nearby. After all, this area in Fiore is known for natural springs." So in the afternoon sun she went searching for some water in the thick mountain woods.

After a half hour of searching she was ready to give up. She may have been a powerful Celestial Mage with a lot stamina, endurance and natural strength, but finding food and water was difficult for her. Plucking a silver key from her neck she called out, "Open the Gate of the Raptor: Aquila!"

Bursting into the sky was a giant golden eagle with fearsome talons and large eyes, with a sharp beak. The massive eagle touched down in a little clearing. He was preening his wings before looking at his mistress. "You summoned me mistress? What is it I can do for you?"

"Aquila, I need to find some food and water. Can you find me some please?"

"Right away, Miss. I'll also keep an eye out for Guardians on the road."

Aquila soared in the sky his sharp eyes scanning all over the mountain and valleys in between them. He spotted something at the edge of drop off to a gorge about two miles away. Flying a bit closer he saw it was an old church in a state of decay. He could sense another Celestial Spirit residing there. As he turned back he spotted a pond with several fish. Going into a dive he set up his talons to rake the water and catch a fish, but it didn't work that way.

Giant trout leapt out of the water shooting hot jets at him tearing off several feathers from his wings and underbelly. He tried to maneuver out the way, but a giant tail slap sent him crashing on the banks. The fish tried to drag him into the pond as Aquila started pecking and slashing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Hoshi demanded having witnessed the events from the edge of the forest. Spying the fish and her injured spirit her green eyes flashed with anger. "You're the guardians of this pathway? Overgrown dinner without sauce?"

Aquila cried out for her to stand back, but she forced close his gate returning him to the Celestial Spirit world. Returning her attention the fish, she was only partially surprised that they could walk on land, gnashing their teeth trying to eat her. "I really don't have time for this. Lost Magic of Space: Corona Flair!" Her hands spread wide as burning orange energy materialized. Spinning around she gathered more energy before releasing the massive flair across the area.

The fish didn't have a chance as they were burnt to ashes and crumbled. The water was gone along with several trees, grass and other parts that now were dead. Shaking at the damage she looked around and found a bit of water not radiated. Taking a sip she decided to head on. Her bond with Aquila showed her where the church was.

"Such a wonderful and helpful spirit. I'm glad that I took his key from his owner all those years ago." As she continued to walk down the path, old memories from her previous life started to come to life in her mind.

* * *

_Flashback._

_It was three years ago and Hoshi was in the middle of a duel with an uppity little celestial mage wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and white tank top with her messy blond hair held back in a scrunchi. There was sparkly black eye shadow over her brown eyes along with orange lipstick that clashed with her three silver studs in her right ear. This girl, who only told her name was Stella, had stumbled upon the quest accidentally, therefore not a real quester, and was trying to prove her worth against the platinum key holder_

"_Aquila strike her down with your talons!" Stella commanded with a grin on her face. The eagle responded by flying level readying his talons when Hoshi produced a moon in her hand before causing it to explode. The flying debris showered across the meadow striking Aquila so hard he vanished._

_Stella rolled out the way before she could get caught up in the shards. Pushing herself up she grinned, "That's some magic you got there, and I've never seen it before!" _

_Hoshi rolled her eyes and tapped her boots impatiently. "You're powers of observation are very keen," she replied as sarcastically as she could. "I'm rather in a hurry so if you don't have any more weak spirits, I like to be on my way."_

_Stella stung her tongue at the girl reaching into her jean pocket. "Hey, Aquila's silver key is rare and hard to come by. I paid 35,000 jewels to get that key! Don't think just because I have two silver keys, I'm weak? I'm going to join a guild and prove myself as successful mage!" _

"_Really? Then show me your second spirit and see if it can defeat my best key," the green haired mage stated challengingly. Subtly she reached for her snake key. "We'll summon our spirits at the same time and see which one is the best. On the count of three; one, two, three!" _

"_Open the Gate of the Insect: Antilia the Ant!" There was tiny buzz as her spirit appeared. A giant silver ant with red eyes and piercing jaws materialized. Gnashing its jaws together it started to talk in clicks that only made sense to the owner. _

"_Antilia attack her, hey where's your spirit? Are you trying to trick me?" _

"_Trust me my spirit is here and already sealing your fate."_

_Nervous, Stella commanded Antilia to use his attack, duplication, and track down the spirit and trap it in the jaws. The spirit nodded, turning itself into ten ants before marching all over the place looking for the spirit. As time passed slowly both spirit and owner got nervous. They couldn't see anything and Antilia sense of smell wasn't finding a hint of any spirit._

_Suddenly one of the duplicates vanished in a puff of smoke. Stella gasped as she watched as one by one the duplicates were destroyed. She looked around frantically, but she could find anything. "Keep your eyes sharp Antilia! Be ready to make a grab!" _

_Antilia nodded clicking at her before it was lifted up in the middle of the air clicking frantically as it was strangled. As his owner yelled frantically Quing materialized in the middle of the battle. "What the… what kind of spirit is that?! I've never heard of a snake before!" _

"_Quing is a very special spirit. Her power is level with a Zodiac! Now be a dear and finish off her spirit." Quing hissed as she wrapped herself tighter around the celestial ant who was screeching in pain. As she watched it happen she looked at Stella was shouting frantically. In a last-ditch effort to protect her spirit she forced his gate closed. "Hmm, a bit cowardly to end in forfeit rather than take a loss, but your ability to force close gates is impressive." _

_Stella started to back away realizing she had gotten way over her head. Clutching her keys her eyes widened as she saw Hoshi conjure a swirling sparkling wind in her hand. "Who….who….who are you? Do you belong to a dark guild?" _

_The mage shook her head laughing. As if she would join a guild. "I am or was a Celestial Spirit Priestess. I'm not sure if I still am, but either way it was bad luck to run across me. Since you delayed me I think I'll take something from you in return. Space Magic: Solar Winds Gathering!" _

_Stella screamed as she was caught in the middle of the storm as the particles bombarded her. Tearing apart her skin she felt her magic being drained from her. She struggled to hold on, but her eyes rolled back as she fainted, her keys falling to her side as she laid on the ground sprawled out with arms stretch. Her breathing was shallow and she couldn't move at all._

_Hoshi looked at her victim, she had never used that spell before. It was supposed to partially drain her foes magic, but instead it had taken it all and given it to her. Even now she felt stronger. Leaning down she plucked Aquila's key off the ground. He might be silver, but he was still a powerful spirit. He would be of use to her. _

_She felt a tingle in her traveling back. Eyes flashing she ripped the map out and groaned looking as her newest rival health vanished marking her dead. "Dang it, how many more weak mages, must I get rid of indirectly before I get all my keys? When is Lucy Heartfilla going to return?!" _

"_Mistress, that mage hasn't been seen in four years, how can you be sure she's still alive?" Quing asked curiously as she slithered up Hoshi's body. Her mistress laughed remarking she could feel her out there in some kind of limbo. The daughter of the last Star Maiden wouldn't die so easily. The day she returned, Hoshi would finally be able to win this quest and prove she was the true Star Maiden. _

_End Flashback. _

* * *

Hoshi was brought out of her memory as she stopped at the edge of a gorge. She was three bridges before her all in different condition. Below was several spikes of rocks as she looked up at the sky several vultures were circling. If she picked the wrong bridge she would be a victim of either one of them.

"Hmm, one rickety crumbling bridge, one missing only a few planks, and the last one perfect. It's choice, and the wrong one means my end. Hmm, this calls for help. Open the Gates of the Buffalo and Cockatrice! Ox and Rooster!"

Tong and Shing appeared next to her in their animal forms. They nuzzled her asking what she wanted them to do. "Shing, take the rickety bridge. If it collapses you can get out using your wings. Tong take the stable bridge. If you fall or get attacked then Shing will save you or I'll send you back. I'm taking the middle bridge."

Nodding the three of them took their respected bridges. Shing started hopping along the bridge carefully. He kept his eyes out for the vultures. He could see them circling closer. Hoshi was also keeping a steady pace while Tong just muscled across. As they reached the middle of the bridges, that's when trouble started.

Tong's bridge started to break apart as he rushed to reach the end. Shing found himself fighting the vultures as Hoshi's bridge started to sway and twist all over the place. The mage held on tight as the bridge flipped. She found herself upside down hanging above the spikes. Whipping her head around she saw her spirits in trouble. Anger filled her body as she gathered a lot of magical power sending it flooding into Shing. "Use your powers of levitation now! Send those birds crashing to their death now and get us to the other side!"

Shing felt his power levels increase greatly. His eyes glowed as a blue outline appeared on all the living creatures. With a crow he sent the vultures to their deaths and lifted all three of them onto the stable ground. Once safe he let himself be stroked. "I did a great job didn't I? That was my greatest feat since I helped you retrieve those books of lost magic from the Council wasn't it?"

"Yes, I could never have gotten the books I needed or the power I needed without both of you. Tong, can you take me to the church please? Shing ride with us and prepare to get us out of trouble." The obligated her as Tong bent down letting her on his back as they made their way across the mountain scape with Shing riding on his right horn.

It took the better part of the hour and going a distance around, but they finally made it to the crumbling church. The church had seen better days, the white rocks now a dirty gray and windows partially broken, but the steps were still useable. They could all sense the power of the key inside. Time to claim her prize.

* * *

She dismissed her spirits before entering the empty church the dust nearly choked her to death. A few of the pews were overturn and the walls were crumpling. Part of the roof was missing. There was very little light in the church as she walked down the aisle. Pausing, her eyes roamed until she spotted a star mark on one of the few remaining pews.

She pushed it back hearing a click. Looking around she found a panel in the steps to the platform had opened. Kneeling down she pulled out a slim hymn book. Opening it to the marked page there was a song she had to sing.

"_All the colors of the rainbow. All the voices of the wind. The dream that reaches, that reaches out where love begins. Every word of every story. Every star in every sky. Every corner of creation lives to testify."_

As she finished singing an ethereal body of a women who looked like Hoshi, appeared. With a burst of sparkles she hovered in midair looking like an angel. "I'm Star Maiden Sitara. Welcome to the Church of the Stars. Long ago people here celebrated and sang praises to the Celestial Spirits, praying and hoping for guidance and love. I lead this group almost a hundred and fifty years ago, when this church inherited the Dog Key."

Bowing humbly Hoshi praised Sitara for all she had done and asking kindly what test awaited her to take possession of the key in this church. Sitara held out her hand as the key materialized.

"You may have this key, but you must answer three questions honestly. If not this key will not be yours. Question one; why did you become a Celestial Spirit Mage?"

"Ever since I was young child, I was inspired by stories of the Star Maidens. They were brave, kind, and strong-willed girls. I hoped, no, I wanted to be one of them. To be a friend to the Celestial Spirits and use my magic to help both humans and spirits to grow closer."

Sitara nodded, she had answered honestly. "Second question; what would you do first if you gained the full powers and title of Star Maiden?"

"After I reunited the two halves? I would use the power to help created new keys for the newborn star spirits so they may travel to Earth and help them find good friends."

"Excellent, last question; when you meet your rival in the final battle, how will you treat her and the spirits?"

"With honor and grace. I have waited this long to meet her. This duel will not only prove who we are, but at same time I'll be able to see if I match up to the one I respect the most."

Sitara accepted her answer. The key floated over to Hoshi. The Star Maiden started to fade away, but warned the girl to not go back on her words for that would be tragic. When she was gone Hoshi held the key out. "Open the Gate of the Canine: Dog!"

A bark was heard as tiny doghouse appeared and out popped the dog from the book. She sniffed Hoshi wagging her tail. "I'm Yen, your loyal companion. For the duration of this quest I am at your command should you need me, after this I would like to be summoned Sunday through Tuesday. The only other days you may summon me if there's a nine in the date."

"I understand. Come Yen, I think you and I will get along just fine."

_So reviewers, have you figured out the Easter eggs yet? What do you think about Hoshi so far? Will Lucy and Cheung Rat ever get along? Stay tuned to find out. _


	3. Phase of a Blue White

It was mid-morning of the following day. Team Natsu was taking a little break to recover from yesterday's intense battle. Looking at the map, they had found a rest zone where nothing would attack them. While most of the team was eating or talking, Lucy was a few feet away struggling with her two newest spirits. Erza looked up her eyes slightly narrowed watching with rapt attention as her friend let her temper get the best of her.

"Yue, Cheung enough already! I want you to stop bickering right now!" Lucy shouted, her arms flinging around in the air and her feet set apart. Her face was tight and her voice high-pitched. "Honestly, your part of the same Zodiac so why are you fighting each other?"

The small bunny and smaller rat were growling at one another, striking their paws at each other. Cheung fluffed up his body while raising his tail, making himself look dangerous. Yue reared up on her hind legs punching with her front limbs just daring him to try it. Neither spirit backing down.

"You want a piece of me, Cheung? I seem to remember I was the one who bested you last time in a fight."

"Only because you used the power of your charges to power up! It wasn't my fault that my year hadn't occurred in seven years while it only five for you. I'm going to…hey put me down bunny girl!" the little rat screeched, trying to twist around to bite Lucy. Yue giggled before letting out a noise of surprise as she got plucked up by the scruff of her neck. "What's the meaning off this?" They both looked angrily at Lucy as she dangled them high above the ground with frown on her face.

"Are you two going to stop fighting and answer my questions? Maybe even do a little training? Do you want me to give you over to Erza for a time out?" The Celestial Spirits gulped turning their attention towards Erza, who was calmly cleaning her weapons. She paused looking at the animals with her intense gaze sending shivers down their spines.

The bunny and rat shook their heads frantically pleading with her to not give them over to the scary lady. They promised to be good so she put them down and started to tap her foot. "Alright, I want you to answer my questions now. When not in use you guys are together in your part of the Celestial Spirit World, so why are you two constantly bickering on Earthland?"

Cleaning behind his ears Cheung looked up at her with a bored expression. "Just because we live together doesn't mean we always get along. Ask you're other friends and they'll tell you the same thing. I don't always like Yue, but I can put my pride aside to work with her if I have to."

Yue rolled her eyes before hopping up into Lucy's arms purring as she rubbed her head against her chest. "All Zodiacs want to show their very best, especially in the mortal world. You have to remember in our world we're much more powerful and influential and when we come here, it's greatly reduced."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing as they moved closer to listen to the Spirits. Yue hopped out of Lucy's arms on top of Carla's head. The little Exceed fell flat on her face as Yue grabbed the guide book. Tugging it a few times she managed to roll off the cat and hit the ground hard causing her to change into her human form. Feeling sheepishly, she blushed apologizing for her actions.

She flipped open the book until she came to a set of pages. "Here this might answer your unspoken questions," Yue said handing the book to Gray giving him a big smile. When he took it, she blushed furiously, giggling like the little girl she appeared to be.

Everyone looked at Gray wondering what the pages said. Tracing some of the pictures on the pages he tried to make sense of the words because some of the symbols were not in ways he knew how to read. "Alright I think I got it. Lucy told us about how the war started right?"

The group nodded they knew about the war, the separation and why the quest was set up, but that still left a few questions. Why couldn't Lucy use gold keys or how come her platinum keys weren't getting along well with her? How was she supposed mend the bond and bring the halves of the Celestial Spirit World together if the knowledge how to unite the Zodiacs wasn't there.

"Don't leave us hanging all day Gray, what's the book say Lucy has to do to complete the job?" Natsu asked getting fidgety standing still with no fighting going on. He tried to grab the book out of Gray's hand only to find it frozen from touching. Yowling how cold it was, the rest of the group ignored him. "As I was saying before Natsu rudely interrupted me; Yue was right before. The Zodiacs get along fine, but they do clash with one another from time to time; especially if they haven't been summoned to Earthland in a while. Unlike the other Zodiac, being here can give them a power boost they can take back with them."

Wendy tapped her chin looking at the two Spirits, with Cheung now as a human. In a way it did make sense, Celestial Spirits like the gold and silver keys didn't last as long in Earthland, much like their constellations. But if an Animal Zodiac that lasted an entire year was on Earthland then why not absorb the energy from here to give them a power boost. "It makes a lot of sense to me and could be another factor why the two groups had to be separated."

Erza nodded and looked at Gray asking him to read the rest of the pages. "Um I can't read this, I can only make out a few words, that first paragraph was all I could really translate. Hey!"

"As a reader of exotic literature this is not a problem for me," the warrior girl commented. Looking at the book she started to translate, but got frustrated rather fast. "I don't understand, this was easy to read yesterday, so why are these pages giving us trouble?"

On a hunch Lucy took the book, put on her Gale Force reading glasses summoning up some celestial energy into them. At last she could read and translate the language, which had originally been in Celestial script, piecing together the remaining paragraphs. Removing the glasses she returned the book to Carla straightening her back as she looked at her spirits. "According to the pages, the true Star Maiden has the power to mend the bonds broken by pride. That until one group has mended their bonds and learn to trust in a human, only then can the Star Maiden created the bonds between the groups before healing the broken world. That's why I can't use gold, only silver. If the Animal Zodiac can learn to work with them, they would be ready to mend the bonds with their opposites correct?"

The two spirits nodded as Natsu screamed he didn't know what was going on, but he was ready for a duel now if it helped Lucy out. The blond nodded, knowing she had to work for a bond with Cheung.

* * *

"This is going to the best. I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted as Happy cheered him on. The others were sitting on the side of grassy slope while the two mages stood about five feet apart on open prairie. As Natsu got ready to initiate the first attack Lucy made the first strike. "Change back to animals and split apart!" she commended.

Yue happily followed the command, but Cheung resisted her instead skating away. As Lucy shouted at him to listen to her Natsu took advantage of the situation. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" aiming it with great accuracy he grazed Cheung as he attempted to slide under the flames. The human/rat was about to retort when Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. The Dragonslayer rushed up close getting ready to place his flame engulfed hands on the spirit to send him flying. At the last second he heard Lucy shout something and felt a pair of powerful legs striking his belly sending him backwards clutching his stomach.

"That's why she asked us to fight in animal form!" Yue told Cheung twitching her nose. "He's got power and moves, but has a hard time fighting smaller opponents." Sighing he returned to rat form jumping on Yue's back as they sped away before Natsu could hit them with another spell. The dragon raised child setting all the prairie ablaze not caring about the destruction he was causing.

As Gray and Wendy used their powers to put out the flames, Erza got ready to interfere when Lucy shouted at her to stop. She would do it, just give her a little time. Erza nodded seeing the warrior look in her friend's eyes.

I've got one shot at this, if I don't put an end to this Natsu will destroy the safe zone and hurt us by accident. How can I use my spirits powers to end this? Hmm. Searching around the area she spotted some of the pots and pans they hadn't put away yet. She snapped her fingers knowing what to do.

"Yue, Cheung the pots! Use your powers on them and aim for Natsu!" The little animals looked at the dishes and knew what she wanted. Trusting in Lucy Cheung jumped on to all the pots using his magic to animate them. As they were hovering in the air starting to circle around hopped on one using her speed to increase the velocity of the dish kicking them at Natsu at high speed.

"Where are you little critters, I just want to ah, ow, ouch, stop that, ah ugh!" As the last pot smacked him in the head he went down hard. Lucy jumped up and down in delight. She had one the duel, but more importantly, Cheung listed to her without resisting. This was a great moment!

* * *

As Lucy was applauding herself, Hoshi was in another rest zone reading an old tome on the history of the Lost Magic of Space. She had learned about this lost magic when she was a little girl in her village. Her leaders had a few tomes on the subject, tasked by Star Maiden Steren, to protect the tomes on this magic. Space magic was only a fragment of the true magic of the stars. Mastering this magic would help her handle the full power of the Celestial Spirits.

Reclining against a tree, she looked up at the sky watching the clouds pass by. The warmth of the sun tickled her feet. She felt very relaxed and comfortable. As she resumed her reading she became entranced by what was on the pages. On the left page was a beautiful illustration of the solar system including all nine (dwarf planet is still a planet!) planet. On the right appeared colorful calligraphy scroll borders decorations as the words were written in a flowing script like form.

_The magic of the universe is a very diverse and powerful. Manipulating the energies of stellar phenomena is very tasking and difficult. If a person doesn't have the skill or control the magic will destroy them from the inside out. That is why the castor must be disciplined, strong-willed, and powerful. _

_ While any individual with these traits can learn to use this magic, the intentions of the castor must be taken into consideration. With any magic a mage can cast a spell to perform a task. The results depended on what the mage wants otherwise there will be unforeseen consequences. It's for this reason masters of this magic usually have clear minds devoid of any distraction or emotion that would interfere with the spell. _

_ Legend has it that space magic was brought to the earth by the Celestial Spirits when Star Maiden Esther began to teach females how to use the keys to open the gateway between the two worlds. In order to protect her students from harm or males who would twist the magic, she used a fraction of her great magic, to use Space Magic to prevent any trouble from coming. As time went by she included it in her studies. The consequences of her actions was not seen until many lifetimes later. _

_ Around the time the Celestial Spirit War was reaching its peak, groups of female mages started to abuse the power they wielded. Believing that women should rule the world with men under their feet, these early forms of guilds traveled across the continent taking over cities and countries until they controlled nearly the whole peninsula. _

_ The great seer and Star Maiden Estrella decided to intervene in order ensure a peaceful future. With the King and Queen assisting her; she used their combined powers to erase the knowledge of Space Magic from the minds of the users, sealing it away for a long time. Estrella also set free all the countries while leaving a warning to the people. Should they ever abuse the celestial powers or harmed spirits they would face a wraith greater than anything they imagine. _

_ Since then very few people have learned this art, for while sealed away for the most part, a fraction could be learned for the great seer knew this power would need to be used in distant future. Many artifacts and tomes written on the subject were given to different guardians who were tasked to protect these secrets. Many times dark guilds or selfish humans have attempted to secure these, but have yet to succeed. All these guardians await the day when Star Maiden Estrella's last prophecy will come true and this ancient magic will awaken fully once more. _

Closing the tome Hoshi was in deep thought. She knew the risks and dangers of using this magic. The history of what had happened long ago was not new to her. Growing up in her village, the training she undertook to earn the position of Celestial Spirit Priestess, she had learned many hidden secrets. Still, there was a reason she was practicing the magic. Everything she had ever done in her life was for fulfilling the prophecy. To use her position to bring forth a new era for humans and spirits.

* * *

Standing up she decided now was the time to practice a few spells before heading on her way to get the Monkey Key. Standing in the middle of the pathway letting the sun shine brightly on her. She felt the warmth entering her body giving her a power boost. An aura of gold surrounded her. The coppice she was in startled to tremble as she got ready to cast her spell. "Space Magic: Shimmering Aurora Lash!" The lights of the sky wrapped around her arms as she used them to lash out destroying several bushes and leaving jagged marks in the trees.

A branch fell from a nearby tree as she back flipped out-of-the-way. Twisting about she lashed out many times working on her endurance and agility as she dodged and maneuvered around the falling foliage. After she managed to avoid being crushed she looked around at the damage she caused. It was serious having taken out several bushes and two trees. Her own footprints showed how well she had managed to avoid being struck down. She was very pleased that she hadn't lost her physical skills considering how much she was practicing her magic instead of exercising.

Seeing the sun was moving towards the west, she realized how much time had passed. She needed to make up some ground. Taking her map out she looked at Lucy's position. "Hmm, on her way to claim the Tiger Key. If I don't slow her down she'll catch up to me in no time. Better do something clever."

The rules stated that she couldn't directly interfere with her rival's quest, but there was nothing against an indirect attack. In the past she had used such attacks to slow down her rivals or to check if they were worthy of being on the quest. Sadly, no one had ever met her standards. What could she do to ensure that Lucy and her guild mates lost time and energy?

Taking another look at the map she traced the path that the members of Fairy Tail were taking. They were just leaving their rest zone, looking over at the health meter Lucy had recovered her strength, but her magic levels were not fully recovered. Her finger came to rest at a flower patch a bit down the road. "The Whispering Flowers. I need more information."

Setting the map down on a nearby stump, she pulled out her guidebook. Opening it she said the magic words asking for information on the Whispering Flowers. According to the book the Whispering Flowers were a rare type of flower that would reveal the thoughts of anyone who passed through them. Somehow they were able to read your mind preying on your darkest secretes or bringing your fears and true feelings to life. The flower effects only lasted a few minutes, but if she could somehow make them last longer, even get them to be a bit darker, then that would work.

"It's perfect, the flowers are doing the attack, but if I amplify the powers, I'm only indirectly attacking. I could mix lacremeia flowers into the field, with pretend thoughts to plague their mind, but that might now work if they realize it's my voice," her fingers wrapped around one her silver keys smiling as she plucked it off. "I know someone who enjoys playing tricks on people. It's time to play. Open the Gate of the Trickster: Vulpecula!"

A burrow appeared in the air as sounds of laughter could be heard. Out of the burrow sprang a red tail fox wearing a cape and a mask grinning appeared. The fox did a little dance before coming to rest near her feet. "Nice to see you again Hoshi! I've waited so _long _for a chance to play some tricks." Vulpecula barked as she enjoyed having her ears scratch. Her brush, (tail), wagged a bit in happiness.

Hoshi rolled her eyes in amusement. This spirit particularly enjoyed a bit of pampering. When she had swiped this key from inattentive clerk, who was flirting with the mage who wanted to buy it, neither of those two blinked an eye when replaced it with a fake key. Vulpecula, while not rare, was a rather expensive silver key to buy, it had made sense to wait for someone to buy the key then take it without notice.

Crooking her finger she made Vulpecula look at the map and explain her plan. Vulpecula thought it was a good prank. Her hearing was so sharp the fox spirit was able to make out the individual voices from Lucy's earlier message. Then employing her mimicry skills Vulpecula created false messages.

The vixen was hopping all around eager to see the results of her work. "Oh I can't wait to see the faces of those fairies when the fall for our little trick. Can I go with the flowers pretty please?"

"Of course, I need you to plant then in the rights spots. I'll just point your key onto the map so you can travel with the flowers. After you plant them you can watch for a few minutes, but if someone spots you return through your gate instantly!" The fox nodded as Hoshi used the map to teleport her and the flowers to other side of the path.

* * *

Vulpecula popped up in the middle of the Whispering Flower Patch. The flowers were hanging tulip shaped bulbs with pink and blue spots all over it. When she moved through them the bulbs opened up revealing her thoughts. "_You love playing pranks on humans because they aren't very clever. You encourage Hoshi to steal because it's fun for you."_

"Shut up you little plants before I deliver payload on you!" she barked causing the flowers to shut up. After that she darted around leaving the lacremeia flowers in the midst of the field. Just as she finished she heard the fairies coming up the road. Grinning madly, she darted out of the field to watch the event unfold from the safety of a burrow under a tree. "This is going to be so good."

Team Natsu were walking up the trail. Lucy was in argument with Natsu about their earlier fight. He was accusing her off cheating and she argued he was a sore loser. Gray was using ice to bring down his headache as Erza continued her sentry duties. Carla and Happy were flying above looking from the sky for trouble while Wendy took the rear.

"Hey look everyone!" Happy exclaimed drawing their attention. "I see a whole patch of beautiful flowers ahead. I wonder if they're any mice in there, or better yet, catnip!"

"Flowers? Really, I got to see this! I use to love smelling flowers or pressing them when I was little. Come on Carla let's go!" Wendy said taking off before tripping over her own feet. Embarrassed, she quickly got off running into the field with the other's coming after her.

Wendy was already in the patch as she sniffed the flowers. The petals tickled her face earning a giggle. As she laid down in the patch she suddenly heard whispering all around her.

_"Horrible daughter, I must have done something to make Grandeeney to leave me behind." _

"Who said that?" Wendy yelped sitting up straight in the field. Seeing no one, except her friends reaching the patch, she moved closer, nudging a hidden lacremeia flower.

_"I'm the weakest in Fairy Tail. They took me in out of pity," _the crystalline flower spoke. From her hiding place Vulpecula suppressed her laughter. The little girl was so easy to fool!

"Wendy, how many times have I told you to not run ahead without supervision? You could easily end up in trouble," Carla lectured her friend. The others had entered the patch as well, gasping for breath that is except of course Erza. "Wendy is something wrong? You look pale."

"I thought I heard something. I was playing in the patch when I swear I heard my voice whispering my private thoughts to the world." The little girl was shaking nervously, wondering if the others would believe her.

"You probably imagined it, there's nothing here except for a bunch of flowers. Let's just get through the patch, I think the pollen is making my headache worse." Biting her lip she took out Gray's outstretched hand as they made their way through the flowers. As the group made their way through the flowers they started murmur softly. The voices got a bit bigger so they could catch a bit of what they were saying. None of them were aware of where the sound was coming from, but they did start to walk slowly.

Carla was the first one to really hear the voices. As she passed by a tall flower it started speaking loudly. _ "I know she was lying. Shagottie was keeping something from me! When I find her again, I'm going to beat the answer out of her!" _

"No I wouldn't do that, I may have felt like that, but I wouldn't act on it, would I?" Carla gasped nervously wrapping her tail around herself.

Happy walked over to her wondering what was wrong, but he tripped over a hidden message flower. He heard his own voice say, "_I'll never be good enough for Carla, or any Exceed female. I'm too much of a screw up!" _The little blue cat looked around shouting indignantly that he was not afraid of that, but his body language said something else.

Soon the others were stuck in the flowers glancing around fearfully. They were hearing so many feelings and secrets, that they didn't want to share. Such as Gray heard, "_Juvia is the closest thing I have to a girlfriend. Why do I keep brushing her off instead of going on a date with her?" _causing him to blush profusely. He really hoped no one told Juvia that. She was already clingy.

Erza kept swinging her sword angrily, her boot striking a crystal flower. She whipped around to decapitate someone, but found nothing as her disembodied voice revealed a secret desire she had buried deep in her heart. _"I'm great mage and protector of my friends, but I'll never be good enough to have a family of my own. I couldn't save the Rose Village or stop the Tower of Heaven without help. I don't deserve a husband or a child." _

"Lies! Shut up, whoever you are, no one has the right to make fun of me or say my dream is silly!"

Natsu was shooting flames as he jumped all over the flower patches tearing them up slightly or triggering more lacremeia messages. Things like, _"I will never find Igneel," _or _"I'm not just a stupid hot headed destructive person! I want people to see my sensitive and loving side." _Natsu's flames got higher trying to silence the voices through his wide spread fire blast burning several flowers, causing the voices to silence.

Lucy had been watching Natsu in attempt to avoid being burned. Even as she heard taunts about not being a good writer, or that she was going to die, her brains were working. Crawling through the field she touched a single flower watching it open and read her revealing the hidden anger she had at her mother for not telling her sooner.

Getting to her feet she shouted, "It's the flowers! We've got to get rid of them! Gray give them a unexpected freeze!" Gray nodded slamming his hands on the ground his ice spreading all over encasing the patch in a eternal winter. "Killer frost, the best way to deal with plants."

"He some of these flowers are alive!" Natsu shouted pointing to a piece of ice. Captured in a tiny ice mound was a glowing lacremeia flower that broke into pieces. "Hey that was a…."

"A lacremeia message flower. This was a trap by Hoshi! She directly attacked us!" Erza snapped angrily. "She should be disqualified and stripped of her keys." Just a she finished her sentence Vulpecula tackled the human to the ground growling and trying to rip her armor off. Erza was getting ready to beat the creature off her when Lucy shouted to stop. Erza did as she said and the fox got off her striding over to Lucy.

"I know you, your Vulpecula, the fox constellation. Your key isn't exactly rare, but a bit pricey so not many people have it. Do you belong to Hoshi?"

The fox nodded her head before once more barring her teeth at Erza. "Yes, and she didn't directly attack you! These flowers were already here waiting for you to pass through them. All she did was amplify the situation, making it harder, but not impossible to finish."

"An indirect attack, well that explains that. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have returned home?

Vulpecula sneered growling at Erza. The message was clear, she didn't want anyone to make threats against her master. The fox was a trickster, playing pranks was okay, but insulting the people she cared about was going to earn an attack.

"Alright, it's okay." Ignoring the protests she told the spirit to return home. Also give Hoshi a message, they survived her attack and might return the attack if she tried it again. Nodding Vulpecula returned home as the team looked at Lucy if she was crazy. Refusing to be weak she continued on her way letting the others trail behind her.

* * *

The others watched her in disbelief. They had just been assaulted by her rival, and she wasn't going to do anything about it? Was she insane or just stupid? As they walked down the path the silence was deafening. Lucy was refusing to talk to anyone at all. Stomping down the trail, the negative vibes coming off from her were toxic to the others, the two Dragonslayers could literally smell her anger and frustration, whether by the situation or them, no one was sure.

After about ten minutes of marching down the path Lucy just came to a stop. Clutching her arms around herself she started to cry and just fell to her knees. Alarmed the others rushed to her asking her if she was okay. She sniffled wiping her tears away. Settling backward on her bottom she let out one last cry. "I'm sorry everyone. I don't know why I'm crying. I knew this quest would be difficult, but I had no idea how harmful this quest could be."

"Danger hah, this is nowhere near as dangerous as some of our past jobs! This a like a vacation compared to those, except we get to have fun destroying things without getting yelled at!"

Erza pulled the girl up from the ground giving her one of her famous looks. "This isn't the time to be weak or have regret. As a Fairy Tail mage both your own pride and the guild's is at stake. Stand up and claim the right to the title of Star Maiden. You will not falter or give up. Do I make myself clear?"

Lucy nodded frantically not wanting to suffer Erza's wraith. She thought it would be a good time to contact the guild and tell them of their progress. She also wanted to ask Bisca about the Tiger story. There were few details she was fuzzy on.

Using a lacremeia flower to connect to the one left at the guild they reported in. The usual sounds of merriment and fighting could be heard as Mirajane answered the call. Upon hearing who she was talking to all the guild members rushed over starting to bombard the group with questions. The questers couldn't get a word in until Markov grew to his giant form telling them to knock it off right now. Once everyone was calm he asked for an update from the group.

Gray, Lucy and Erza took turns telling them about what had happened in the few days on their journey. Whenever Natsu and Happy tried to talk about the fights or describing the crazy spirits they met, Wendy and Carla would drag them away so the others could finish their chat.

"Impressive, you've managed to claim a second key and our on the road to third. Which key is that?" Markov asked as he sat down next to the flower. He was very proud of his "children" at what they had accomplished so far.

"We're heading for the Tiger Key. I remember my mom telling me the story of the tiger. The Tiger spirit is strong, powerful and wise. Her story said the key was kept underground because of the potential to misuse its powers was so great. I simply can't recall what its power is and I know there's something about the underground that's just out of reach of my memories. Bisca, did you find anything?"

The green hair woman was playfully bouncing little Asuka on her hip. As her daughter started to wiggle around she hand her off to her husband. Brushing her hair back she pulled out one of the fable books Lucy left in her possession. The team was in luck, she had just read the story to Asuka last night. Flipping open to the right page she held it out so the questers could see it.

The illustration on the page was a large underground cavern with what appeared to be a village. It was lit up by strange glowing rocks. There was a tall brown and cream colored tower at the back of the village with the roof decorated with different colored tigers. Tapping her finger to the tower Bisca said, "According to the story book; the Tiger has the power to bring inner peace to anyone by correcting their spiritual imbalance."

Gray raised a single eyebrow upon hearing that. Spiritual balance, what in the name of the Magic Counsel was that? The others looked puzzled, he could actually imagine their thoughts taking shape in little bubbles. Before he could inquire what that meant Lucy pressed on. "What about the underground network. Is there anything about that in the book?"

Bisca slightly shook her head. There was only a little caption at the bottom the illustration that read, "_In the dark, light can be found, if one knows how to glow with their heart." _Disappointed, Lucy thanked her saying she was very helpful. After asking for the guild to research more about the Starwatcher village they continued the journey.

They reached the entrance to the Key's location just as night was falling. It was a large cave, the faint smell of rock dust filled the air. Peering into the cave they could just make out carved steps that went deep into the cave. The sunset was vanishing fast as dark clouds moved in blocking the night sky. Without even a moon to light the way, the team settle down for the night camping right in the entrance to avoid being caught outside should it rain.

* * *

Rain did come falling down that night, the wind was howling as the foliage whipped around in all directions. The thunder crashed as the lighting struck all around. From the boys tent you could hear them arguing once more. It seemed that Natsu kept wanting to go try to eat lightning and Gray was refusing to let him leave because then they would be on member short tomorrow after he killed himself. Happy was trying to keep the peace when Erza shouted at them to behave and go to sleep.

After that everyone went to sleep. As the night passed the storm died down and slim bit of the moon peeked out from behind the clouds. The beam traveled down moving across the cave floor. It pierced through the tent covering Lucy's face.

The girl was dreaming, when she woke up as if in a trance. She walked out of the tent and started going down the stairs. She could hear the faint whisperings of her mother's voice in her head. _"My lucky Lucy, you need to find the key. The riddle is simpler then it seems. Remember the story of how we came up with your name." _

_ "My name? A light blew out changing the sign at the place dad was conducting business. It was dark and the two of you were leaving to make your own fortune. Only the lights glowed." _

_ "Yes, but that was also the moment your name was decided. My lucky Lucy, you know what to do." _

Still in the trance Lucy had reached the first platform, the moonlight was gone and it was pitch black below. Her hand reached for her key loop, removing one key. Her eyes flickered as some sense of consciousness returned. "Open the Gate of the Lyre: Lyra!" The spirit popped up giggling and laughing.

"Lucy oh how nice to see you again! I heard from Crux you were talking on this quest. Oh I just know you're going to do great. I can't wait to sing a ballad of your success! So why have you summoned me now?" It was then that the spirit realized the girl was still partially in a trance. Floating closer she examined her friend.

She placed her hand on Lucy's heart, then looked into her eyes. Frowning she sent a pulse of magic through her getting a slightly sleepy response. "Oh dear someone has moon trance you. It's used for many purposes, but the main one is to deliver a message from those beyond the veil." Strumming her harp she awoken the girl who blinked around looking around and slightly startled to see Lyra.

Lucy was embarrassed and frightened. "I didn't mean to summon you. I know the contract changed, but it's not a performance so…"

Lyra responded it was alright. Informing her friend what she had observed Lucy put it together. Her mother wanted to retrieve the key now and she had given her the spirit she needed. Glancing backwards to her friends she bit her lip shivering in the cold cave. She was only in a simple outfit with not the right shoes. The smart thing would be to wake them up and go down together, but the sense of urgency wouldn't leave her.

"I need to get down to the underground village with your help. When you sing, your body is a glow with the love and passion you have for it. Do you know a song with the word glow in it?"

Clapping her hands Lyra said this was going to be her best performance yet. Strumming her harp she floated down the steps with Lucy right behind her. Small crystals in the ceiling started to light up as they heard the music. The song, "The Glow" was beautiful.

"_When you feel like you're ready to go. Somewhere you've never been  
Make a wish and the dream in you grows. Shining as bright as day.  
Carrying you far away._

_A story begins with the light in your heart. A fantasy, a dream, and a spark.  
Once you believe you are ready to shine. The princess inside you will show.  
You are the glow. You are the glow_

_Look around take in all that you see. You just might be surprised  
A world of enchantment and pure majesty. You'll be discovering,  
the princess that you're meant to be._

_A story begins with the light in your heart. A fantasy, a dream, and a spark.  
Once you believe you are ready to shine. Bright as the world's ever known,  
you are the glow._

_Feel your strength (You can face the world). Believe every day (Everything is possible). A magical journey awaits_

_A story begins with the light in your heart. A fantasy, a dream, and a spark,  
once you believe you are ready to shine. The princess inside you will show.  
You are the glow. You are the glow. You are the glow."_

* * *

As Lyra finished her song they entered a brilliantly lit underground cavern. The water had eroded much of the walls creating a series of leveled cliff faces. Lucy could hear the sound of an underground waterfall entering a river. Lyra floated next to her as the strolled down the roads. Everywhere they looked there were large pagodas masterfully constructed to be in harmony with their environment. The faded paint on the buildings was light shades of orange and yellow mixed with brown.

Lucy was surprised when she entered a small courtyard, it had several thriving plants, and there were little bonsai trees, a few patches of grass and even a shrub or two. They were arranged to help the eye focus on the pattern on the ground, a series of geometric shapes that looked they were stripes. The fountain at the center still had a trickle of water coming out of it. "How could anything be growing here? I thought this fountain would've shut down a long time ago."

Lyra strummed her harp as she let the energies of the town flow into her. She listened to the echoes of the long dead voices that flowed through the city in lost melody. There was great sorrow, but joy and love as well, along with the tinge of fear. As she played she start to softly sing.

"_This is place of love and joy. The people who lived her were at peace for the key they guarded guided their actions. This village was once called the Eclipse for their nature. Oh I can feel the magic, so pure an innocent, and many mages here, who learned the art of unison raid."_

Lucy closed her eyes, imagining in her mind what this place must have looked like when it was thriving. In her mind she saw people of biracial traits wearing tunics or dresses in the colors of the seasons. Mothers and fathers all laughing together. Teachers helping train children to converge their abilities creating wondrous magical feats.

Opening her eyes she was startled to find that she was at the base of the tower. The doors were locked and the crystals around the building were charging up with power. When Lucy tried to step back she ran into an invisible wall. Going around she found she was stuck in invisible box with Lyra. "This isn't good. How do we get out of here?"

"I'm not sure Miss Lucy, I'm not knowledgeable in this kind of magic," Lyra said, floating to the top of the box touching it, she received a mild shock. Shaking her hands she pouted. "How rude, I'm not the enemy and Miss Lucy doesn't belong to any Dark Guild."

Confused Lucy looked at Lyra as is she was crazy. There was no on here, was there. Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She twisted around, but there was nothing there. The sound of someone running could be clearly heard, but she couldn't find the source. What was going on? "Lyra, what was your earlier comment about?"

The Celestial Spirit landed next to her. "I didn't finish my song did I? The sorrow and fear, I felt was from an unexpected attack. A Dark Guild came here nearly two and half centuries ago seeking the key. The mages held them off, but one of them cast a spell that stole their inner peace. They turned against themselves, yin and yang at war. The end result…"

"The destruction of their civilization," Lucy whispered bringing her hand to her throat. Trembling she realized what she was seeing, glimpses of the past, an echo left by the two sides at war with themselves. The key to getting out of this trap was to show she was in balance.

Taking a deep breath she placed her hands on the box, letting the pain run through her body. She endured the pain keeping herself from screaming. In her mind she visualized herself split down the middle, one white and one black. As the pain got stronger she pushed on a head willing the sides to merge.

The trap dissolved and the doors opened. Lyra helped her up as they climbed to the top of the tower. At the top was a room had several mirrors situated around the room. Across the room, it's back to the rail was a tiger statue with the key in its mouth. Together the friends slowly walked towards the statue. When she reached the middle a bright light appeared, passing through the mirror, a hitting her in the face. She felt something tear out of her as she fell back.

Rubbing her aching head, she was shocked when someone wrapped their legs around her neck and something pounded her head. Her right arm was trapped between someone legs. "Let me go you brute!" Leaning back she managed to ram her head into the opponent's jaw. The hitting stopped as she flung herself first dislodging her foe.

Still a bit blind she used her Lucy kick, managing to cause a lot of pain to her opponent. Her momentary victory was cut short as her foe came at her again. Before she knew it, Lucy found herself in the air having her legs and neck pulled painfully downward before her back was slammed into something hard.

"Ready to give up bitch? I can torture you for a while," a very familiar voice said.

"Lucy Ashley?" Hearing her name the Edolas counterpart stopped the attack. The Earthland girl pushed herself up, blinking furiously to rid herself of the blindness. When she could see clearly it was indeed Lucy Ashley in her black jumpsuit and short hair. "How in the world did you get here?"

"I'm not sure, I don't even think I'm fully here. I can still feel Natsu driving around crazily with me next to him. At the same time I feel you and your magic connection," the girl replied. She looked around trying to make sense of her surroundings feeling a sharp tug towards the tiger.

Lyra, who had stayed out of the fight, came to conclusion rather quickly. The two counterparts made up to sides of who Lucy was no matter where she came from. By working together they could get the key. Nodding the two girls went to the statue and together removed the key summoning the spirit together.

"Open the Gate of the Feline: Tiger!" Two doors opened in front of the girls revealing the two halves of the spirit. One was a large Bengal tiger with a white muzzle and light orange coat with brilliant strips. There was an orange gem on a silver band on his forehead with a picture of him on it. The man in contrast was muscular with long brown dreadlocks and only a loin cloth on.

"Well done celestial mages, you have discovered the importance of spiritual balance," the tiger, whose name was Hu, told them. "Light and dark can exist in harmony if you trust the balance in yourself."

"Our power is to help find spiritual balance by bringing out yin and yang so they work side by side. Only then can you refuse and be at harmony," the man Hu, explained. "You shall be able to summon me throughout this quest, afterwards you can call on us every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Until next time."

The gates closed leaving Lucy alone in the tower as everyone returned to their home. Looking pleased with herself she placed the key on her ring and started to make the journey back up to the entrance of the cave.

* * *

The journey back to the surface wasn't that difficult, the phosphorous stones maintained their luminosity from before. As Lucy stumble and tripped over cracks in the steps, she had to wonder how she made down all by herself with only Lyra's song guiding her. A few more steps and she could hear voices arguing in a worried tone. Fearing a fight would break out she rushed up the last few steps. "I'm here everyone please stop fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhting!"

She had tripped over the last step sending herself rolling into the girl's tent then bowling over Wendy as she struggled to get free. She kicked at the tent flaps, pulling her arms trying to break loose of the lines. All that twisting around was getting her more tangled up, until some she was partially twisted around with her legs in the air, her arms stretched far apart on the ground and her head tilting upward.

Wondering how she was going to get out of this mess, she let out yelp of surprises as two wakizashis cut apart her restraints with few slices. Everything fell apart with Erza hovering over her face sending her swords away with a darkened expression.

"Oh Erza… thanks for the help I don't think I could have gotten out b…"

"Where have you been Lucy?" Erza demanded, her threatening glare was causing the teen to squirm and back up quickly. "We had a plan to retrieve this key together, when it was light out. I'm greatly disappointed that you didn't follow the plan! How could you be so reckless and irresponsible?"

A tic formed on Lucy's head as she felt her anger rising inside. Reckless and irresponsible? It's Erza and the boys were the crazy ones! In nearly all the jobs we've taken it was my brains and maturity that helped us survive! I was following my mother's words and nearly got broken in half by my counterpart! They're going to get it!

Everyone assembled thought Lucy had lost her mind as she shoved Erza back before striking her in the face. Warrior instincts took over as Erza grabbed Lucy wrist pulling it behind her and forcing her to kneel. Lucy grinned, rolling her weight to left side Erza was pulled to the ground. That's when Lucy pulled off Lucy Ashley's Torture Technique 28. It was the most embarrassing and painful technique she had done on another person.

Her brown eyes were full of glee one second, then stopped. Shock appeared on her face as she scrambled away before kotowing an apology for what she had done. Had the after effects from using the Tiger Key not worn off yet? Had Lucy Ashley left a part of herself inside her?

Natsu shook her out of her stupor trying to comfort her. He told her it would be alright. Her moves were impressive, but he felt like they were familiar. Gray and Erza looked at one another as Wendy used a bit of potion to cover the scratches and slight burn marks on her skin. Clearly something had gone on in the cave.

Settling down on the grass with their backs to the cave Gray encouraged her to tell them what happened. He was a bit skeptical about hearing a voice from a dead family member, but didn't write it off. Listening to the rest of the story he could picture the town and the echoes of souls that were trapped in a repeating cycle, never finding peace.

Wendy was fascinated that Lucy had met with her counterpart. She was puzzled how it happened, but she guessed it was part of the key's power. Looking at the object in Lucy's hand she wondered if one day Lucy could lend its power so she could find peace.

As Lucy finished her story, Natsu and Happy cheered. "You kicked butt! I can't believe you weren't the least bit scared! I thought you might run away, but no you're just getting stronger every day."

"Soon you'll be as powerful as Natsu!"

Lucy accepted the compliment while promising never to go off on her own again. As she looked at all 18 keys she felt a great pride in herself. Never before had someone collected so many keys. She was one step closer to bringing peace to the Zodiacs and their world.

Brushing her finger over her three platinum keys she felt a zap in her mind. The world around her faded away becoming slightly unreal, such as when a TV's settings are out of their usual setting. Hearing the sounds of battle she tried to focus her attention on what was happening before her.

_It was near twilight as she spotted the source of the sounds. Standing on top of what appeared to be a cross between an observatory and a temple were twelve preteen girls. They each wore an identical outfit, a green tunic dress with see through bell sleeves in gold painted flats. Each girl was holding a key. They were all silver and the same one at that. _

"_Remember girls, the art of being a Celestial Spirit mage, is only the first step in your training to become Celestial Spirit Priestess. Only one of you here will be able to complete the training and given a chance to use our beloved treasure, the Snake Key!" a female voice called. Peering through the growing darkness, Lucy was just able to make out the form of a big boned lady who appeared of African descent, wearing a colorful costume. It was too dark to see any details. _

"_Girls, you must practice more often, build up your levels. The greater you're magic, the longer the spirit will remain here. To form an everlasting bond, you must be willing to risk your lives for the spirits. That is what we live for correct?" _

"_Correct Priestess Oba!" the girl's responded. On preteen in particular caught her eye, the green hair helped her recognize Hoshi. Startled she watched as the girl successfully summoned a Nikora. Unlike her Plue, this one was bigger, with muscles and a strong stance wearing a green sash across his chest. _

"_I did it! I summoned Nikora while enhancing his powers!" the preteen squealed in delight. She picked up the spirit twirling him around. "Thanks for coming Kora, your contracts here are to be used as training spirits, but I still love you." _

_Kora nuzzled Hoshi giving her a big hug kicking his legs in joy. Smiling the two of them looked past the telescope towards the place where Magnolia town was. Petting Kora's head Hoshi made a silent promise. "I'm going to do it Kora. I'll get super strong, so I can bond with the Snake Key, once I have it, I can go the quest. Somehow I'll convince my heroine Lucy Heartfillia to join me. Together we'll both be Star Maidens!"_

The vision vanished as Lucy held her head in her hand. She felt extremely tired and her mind was slush. That was a vision of the past? Looking at her keys she wondered if they were trying to tell her something. She'd figure it out later. Now was naptime as she curled up in a long grass patch before snoring away.


	4. Fading Brown Dwarf

The sun was slowly getting higher in the sky as the early dawn turned to day. Hoshi was in a small town taking a pit stop. At the moment she was sitting in a little café enjoying a blueberry muffin and some freshly squeezed orange juice. She may have lived on the fringe of society for the last few years, but she still enjoyed taking part in everyday life once and awhile. Munching on her muffin she looked at her the contents of her satchel trying to figure her next move.

Flipping open her data book she asked the book if it had anything on Lucy's companions. Like anyone in Fiore, she knew the stories and accomplishment of Fairy Tail mages, but there was a few things only this book could tell, including their psychological profiles and personal weakness, ones that the mages themselves might not be aware of.

She brushed her hands against the illustrations of both Gray and Erza. They were both powerful mages with special talents indeed. Gray knew all sorts of ice spells, he was talented enough to even use his maker magic in the most unusual, but successful, ways to win a fight. His stripping habit might be interesting in a club to watch.

Erza on the other hand, she didn't seem to care about modesty, her armor though was fashionable and powerful had a few chinks that the Fairy Titania was aware of. Silly girl, didn't she know every magical armor had a weakness so the wearer wouldn't be too powerful? She just have to make her aware of it.

Giggling a little a smile appeared on her face as she looked at Wendy and Carla's picture. "Just adorable, the power of a dragon, yet the heart of a human. This little girl will grow up one day to change the world, I just know it. With the Exceed Princess's help they'll be able to bring together the two species in harmony." Tapping the table thoughtfully she wondered if Wendy would be willing to join her new regime once she claimed the title of Star Maiden. Shutting the book tightly she put it back in her bag. The only thing worth knowing about Natsu and Happy was how crazy they were so you could use it against them.

Brushing everything in the bag, but the map she got up and paid her bill asking directions to the nearest magic store. Thanking the hostess she made her way towards the shop. Her magic levels had dropped with all the high power spells she had used. If she was going to use Space Magic, she had to increase the size of her second magic core, maybe even create a third.

* * *

Entering the magic shop a little bell rang. The bald headed chubby clerk looked up from the counter where he'd been cleaning some of the products. "Welcome my dear to the Pixieland Magic Shoppe. Take a look around and tell me if you need any help finding something."

"Thank you kind sir, I will." Looking around the shop she took stock of the inventory. There were simple products ranging from Colors Magic, come to life story books, all the way to top line items such as keys and magical clothes. Items relating to all sorts of different magic could be seen on the display items. Keeping one eye on clerk through his security mirror she bent down pretending to be interested in the magical figurines.

Once she was certain that the clerk wasn't looking at her she brushed the figurines with her fingers, softly casting a smaller version of her Solar Winds spell. The tiny amounts of magic flowed from the toys into her body filling up her second core. Standing up she made her way through different displays feigning interest to disguise what she was doing. Hopefully the clerk would believe that some of the products were defective.

Knowing it would be suspicious if she didn't buy something she asked the clerk if he had any silver keys to show her. His face lit up as went to the backroom coming out with a display of keys. "These are the shops finest keys. I have Nikora, Lyra, even Horologium. Surely any of these could interest a mage such of yourself?" he said eyeing her necklace, believing the platinum keys were just charms.

Hoshi rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out in disgust. Leaning against the counter she looked directly in the eye of the clerk. "These keys are very basic, I need something more powerful. Surely you have some high priced silver keys I could use."

The clerk was starting to sweat, wondering if this was a bad idea. The owner of the shop didn't like him to bring out the high priced items unless he was absolutely certain of a sale. The girl in front of him appeared to be in high fashion clothes and only had "five" real keys. Still some of them were rarely seen keys. That along with her gold accessories made up his mind.

"Give me a minute ma 'me. The owner of the store keeps the very best stuff in the back. I'll return in a moment," he said bowing slightly. Hoshi nodded adjusting her pose so she was straight and not leaning on her elbow. Her brow slightly furrowed as she thought about what she was going to do next.

I know the more spirits I have, the easier it will be to get the Monkey Key. Still having another summons, might drain me faster. I could just take the energy from the key so it can't summon, but would that be crossing the line. It might not even matter if I can't figure out where to go on the map. It appears there have been some changes since I used it last. I need a new route to get to where I'm going, but I'm not sure which way to go, she thought bitterly. "I guess I can just ask the clerk once he shows me the keys."

"Ask me what my dear?" the clerk asked carrying a small velvet box with two locks on it to the front display. "I be happy to help you in any way I can."

Shaking her hand she told him to wait a minute. Understanding the man used a small key to open the locks. Slowly he opened the lid revealing two high priced and somewhat rare silver keys. Looking at their handles she could easily tell which gates they opened. "You have the Chained Lady Andromeda and the Queen of Ethiopia Cassiopeia. A mother and daughter set, that is very rare indeed." To have a matching set was almost impossible considering how high priced they were and the tendency of them being split apart at the various stages it took to get them to the store.

Reaching into the bag she pulled out several jewels. "How much for the set?" When he told her it would 180,000, she didn't even blink an eye, dishing out the money. Taking the keys she felt a rush of power energize her, a third core was starting to form. "Thank you my good man, now help me with some directions. My map seems a bit out of date."

Laying it out she pointed to the map where the road to the Monkey Key used to go. It was supposed to be a straight path, only twisting left then right for half a mile each. But now it seems something was blocking the turns cutting the road off.

"Oh there was an earthquake about a month back. The result was the road was ripped apart having sections of jutting upward or big gorges and partial rockslides. It's impossible to get through now," He could feel the anger building up in this girl and didn't want her to get upset at him. "If you're trying to reach the Celestial Museum, you can take this route. Follow the road here for about two and half miles, then cut left for another half mile until you reach the Crossroads of Seasons. You'll want to go north for a bit before you leave the seasons behind. From there it's a simple to go into town and catch a bus to the museum."

"Thank you, you've been a big help. I'll make sure I'll use these keys wisely." She excited the shop heading in the direction the man indicated. It took her a while, but she finally found the road towards to the museum. Before she went any further she decided to summon the new spirits and make contracts. Plucking the two keys off her necklace she called out their names.

Two females appeared, a mid age woman and late teenage girl. The older woman was wearing a purple Grecian style dress with gold embellishment. On top of her head was a massive six pointed crown with sparkling gems. The teenager was light blond sharing the same hazel eyes and bone structure of the woman. She was draped in a simple white tunic dress with chains wrapped around her torso and a small tiara. The teen glared at the women.

"Oh great I have to work with _you!_" said the Princesses Andromeda. "Why couldn't our keys be separated? You're the one with the big mouth that cost me being nearly devoured by a sea monster!"

"For the last time, you're not the _real_ Andromeda, you're only the constellations represented! Do we have to keep going over this every time we're summoned together?" The teen turned her back to her mother, ignoring her. The mother threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Um if you're down with the family drama, I would like to get down to contract if we could?" Hoshi said impatiently. Snapping her fingers she drew their attention to her. The two spirits looked at their new summoner with curiosity. They could sense her intense magical power. "So what can you do and when do you wish to be summoned?"

"I am able to use my chains to tie others up just as I was. I'm not against using my body to get my way either. So I will be available Thursday, Friday, and then every other Tuesday."

"My crown has several attack powers and I do have a way of making people obey my commands. I will be summoned Monday, Saturday and every other Tuesday."

Hoshi nodded accepting the deal. Slightly disappointed she couldn't summon them together unless it was every other Tuesday, but their powers more than made up for that fact. Indeed her hunt for more magic had just made her a lot stronger. Returning the keys to her necklace she made her way the crossroad hoping she wouldn't encounter her rival just yet.

* * *

Unfortunately the Fairy Tail mages were making their way to the crossroads at that very moment. They were going to take the path southward and head to Horse Key, believing that Hoshi would be taking the original route to get to the Monkey Key. As they were walking the mages started to notice the unusual landscape around them.

On the left side of the road there were trees with leaves changed into autumn colors. The smell of smoky wood carried on the crisp breeze flowing through the trees. There ripen vegetables ready for harvesting. The animals were all preparing for hibernation or the long winter.

On their right side the scenery was completely different. Meadow with tall grasses swayed with the cool winds. Flowers were bright as the brooks sparkled under the light of the sun. The weather was a bit hotter there, but all the animals were a buzz happily munching on food or babies playing games. The sky above was blue with only the occasional fluffy cloud. It was like the perfect summer day.

Wendy's head was turning back and forth as she tried to make sense of what her eyes were seeing. She stopped on the edge of the road plucking a single flower from the summer side before darting over to the autumn side and snagging a beautiful red apple from the tree branches hanging above her head.

"Look at this, the periwinkle is in full bloom smelling beautiful. This apple is perfectly ripen," she said showing her friends. Biting into the apple she let the sweet juice flow through her mouth and down her throat. It was perfect. "I've never tasted an apple like this. It's so tasty."

Erza took a bite of the apple, agreeing with Wendy. It was a puzzle of why the two sides of the road was different. She commanded the two Exceeds to fly up and scan the horizon. Carla and Happy did just that calling out what they saw ahead. At crossroad a mile and half away, they could see two more seasons dominating the roads. A winter wonderland was on the left side and a spring time funland was on the right. Coming down they described what they had seen.

Bringing her hand to her chin Erza thought about it very hard before driving her sword in the ground. "This is what the map meant when it said we had to take the Crossroad of the Seasons. Somehow a powerful magic allows the four seasons to live together side by side."

"Wow that's so cool! Maybe we can take a break and see if we can have some fun in the different seasons! I would love to go to spring to test my limits by climbing all the budding trees!" Natsu exclaimed happily. Climbing trees was always a lot of fun and the trees took abuse a lot better.

Gray, who had somehow stripped down to his undies again, shook his head. "Focus Natsu, we need to get that key ASAP. It's already going to be tough enough making are way through one season, we don't need to waste our energy on another," he pointed out before popping Natsu's head. Angered, Natsu threw a punch and Gray countered with a kick. Their little melee sent them rolling down the pathway towards the crossroad.

"Can't those idiots avoid fighting for a single day?" Lucy asked exasperated. She could feel Wendy getting a sweat drop next to her. When she looked behind her to ask if Erza agreed the female mage was already running after then armed with several sharp swords. "Oh man come on."

By the time they caught up to them they had arrived at the crossroads. Erza had separated the boys giving them a lecture with her swords at their throats. The boys were trying to make up in front of her. Lucy was about to start yelling at her when she felt a warmth from her keys. "What the heck?"

Everyone turned to look at Lucy as golden glow outlined her body. The sounds and smells from the four seasons vanished. She cringed as she felt her magical core twisting and surging inside her. The platinum keys were shaking back and forth. Her Fairy Tail mark sparkled then let out a burst of pink energy that shot out of her hand.

The energy was then blocked by an opposing red beam in the shape of the Starwatchers Village. There was a sudden cry of surprise as the sound of someone being shoved back against their will on the dirt road. Looking up and over the group caught their first glimpse of Hoshi Supernova in real life. Her eyes narrowed as her stance became more protective, but flexible. The mage already had three keys in her hands as she addressed them.

"You might consider learning to control the resonance reaction better. I would hate if we both accidentally ended our lives without the quest completed," Hoshi hissed. Seeing Lucy's confusion she rolled her eyes and pinched her nose. "For the daughter of the last Star Maiden, your lack of knowledge on the quest is startling. Didn't you pay any attention to the stories? The resonance reaction is caused when the questers and their keys start to harmonize, in order to prepare us for the final battle. The energy burst is a defense mechanism to help protect you during the fight."

Before Lucy could reply Natsu pushed himself through the group smashing his fists together as fire covered them. "YOU! You tried to kill Lucy and the rest of us! Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" He struck hard nearly taking out Hoshi who nimbly jumped out of the way. Natsu used his one foot to pivot on the ground and come at her again as she slid under the attack and his legs before coming a delivering a devastating double elbow drive on his back. Seeing their comrade in the dirt the others came at her as she did a one handed spring into the air twisting her body in a spiral as she used a spell, Star Burst to paralyze them for a few minutes as she landed on her feet near the northern path. Panting she turned her eyes towards Lucy, who was the only one not paralyzed.

"Don't fret they'll be able to move again in a few minutes. Your friends overreacted," she said. Just then the fleur de lease wrapped around her right wrist pulling her arm up and down. Smirking she laughed. "Ah so you do have guts. I'm pleased."

Lucy pulled the whip tighter trying to keep her from using her right hand to summon spirits. "We'll after the exploding flower and Vulpecula trickery can you blame them?" Raising the whip she pulled it around her body once before cracking it down on the ground raising a puff of dirty. Hoshi was on her knees with her clothes slightly dirty and few strands of hair out of place. "Those attacks were…"

"Legal under the rules. I sent a warning and did an indirect attack. We're rivals on this quest, but I don't want you dead! I can't wait another seven years for someone of your caliber and bloodline to show up. I'll go crazy!" Hoshi said as the whip fell of her wrist. Flexing it back and forth she stood up. "Learned that trick from a traveling circus. Comes in handy. Oh by the way, I'm not right handed!" she shouted as she pulled out the keys she'd been hiding in her left fist.

"Open the Gates of the Serpent, Canine and the Winged Horse: Snake, Dog, and Pegasus!" enjoying the wide eye look from Lucy. Sure she could double summon, but Hoshi with magical stores, could do a_ triple summons! _She flashed her teeth and chill went up her spine as she saw Quing, Yen, and her white coated, blue mane bedazzled helmet Pegasus. He let out a neigh rearing up before slamming his hooves in the ground cause it crumble and crack.

"You have a Pegasus key? I've wanted one ever since I was little, but I could never find one," Lucy whispered as he gazed at spirit. At the moment Hoshi could have taken advantage of her and attacked. Instead she let her rival admire her spirits. Pegasus was actually a gift from a mage she aided in a job.

"So why don't you show me yours? Come on let's use this little spar to test each other," the green hair girl suggested. She made a hand gesture as if saying come on already. Her right eye slid down as she look to see the rest of Fairy Tail as the paralysis was nearly over.

"Open the Gates of the Leporidae and Feline: Rabbit and Tiger!" Soon her two friends in their animal forms appeared standing by waiting for orders. Hu let out a grunt and snarled at Quing who hissed back at her. Yen and Yue on the other paw were smiling and waving at each other. "Focus both of you. She's got three and I only have you two."

Hoshi attacked first. With ease she shouted out commands. "Quing, go invisible and then after your target! Yen, stay in animal form and in the back to protect me. Pegasus, go after your target before attacking Lucy!"

"Both of you stand by and attack when their close!" Lucy countered. The spirits obeyed as Quing turned invisible before slithering away. Yen held back as Pegasus flew at Hu, his wings flapping hard as his hooves lashed out. Hu racked his claws in the air just missing the horse. Turning around to take another pass, Hu jumped on top of the winged horse, starting to rip and tear at him as his opponent, kicked, bucked and bit at him in midair.

Yue called out her to her friend only to spring backwards to avoid becoming a meal. Yue made rabbit noses as her nose twitched. Adjusting her ears she pinpointed a heartbeat before tackling Quing. "Your stealth is no match for my ears and speed," the little rabbit chortled jumping and speeding around, but Quing had a good strike speed going at her again, this time grazing her back right leg.

"Ahhh," Yue winced, her leg hurt badly. "You're a constrictor not a cobra!"

Slithering over she started to wrap her tail Yue's backside. "True, but any bite can do a bit of damage," Quing said squeezing a bit.

While Lucy was trying to help her spirits by shouting commands, Yen stood by Hoshi keeping an eye on out for danger. Suddenly she barked and jumped on to the Exceeds. Growling she started to shake them as they struggled to fight back.

"Yen get back here ahh!" Hoshi cradled her side. Pulling back her hand she saw blood on it. The others had recovered and were coming at her. Natsu struck first rapidly punching at her with Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist. She blocked some the attacks, by covering her face as her arms burned. When he got close again she kick up catching him in the throat. Twisting her foot around she started to choke him.

"You're…. going… down," Natsu whispered trying pull her foot off, only for her to pull tighter.

"Two ways to defeat a fire mage. 1. Separate them from anything they can burn. 2. Close off their oxygen," Twisting and pivoting around on her other foot she sent him flying into the air as she cast her spell. "Space Magic: Vacuum and Rings Trap!" The air shimmered around Natsu as clear gel coated him trapping him in the vacuum of space and then the rings appeared pressing all around him. He was effectively trapped. Hoshi had left just enough oxygen there to breath, but if he tried to use fire, he'd die of affixation.

Hoshi was pleased but did the splits to avoid being stabbed by the twin swords as Erza overestimated her jump landing a few feet behind her in her Morning Star Armor. Gray was to her left on an ice platform with an ice cannon pointed at her. Wendy was hanging back for support. "Your efforts to slow down this quest aren't welcome."

"Your attempts on our comrades life isn't welcomed," Erza spat. She felt a rush of supportive energy as Wendy used Vernier on Erza. Erza ran faster then the eye could see pointing her swords at Hoshi, before releasing a photon blast. Right before it hit Yen jumped in front of the beam. Hanging in midair she stayed strong enduring the blast until it was over.

"Ruff, that was very hard to endure. Magic has come a long way indeed."

Though shocked Gray attacked as well shooting his ice cannon at Hoshi. The girl snagged two of them. Clutching them in her hands she used them to deflect or shatter the other ice balls. Whistling loudly, Pegasus, who had just finished getting an injured Hu off his back flew to her. She jumped on taking to the skies avoiding attacks as she collected her spirits.

"This is fun, but I'm done being delayed from my journey. I know how to defeat you of course, but I'll save that until next time. Space Magic: Planetary Collision!" Two mini planets appeared in the sky as she used her hands to crash them together. Debris and kinetic energy came raining down on them.

The mages all reacted at once. Together they cast their strongest spells watching them merge into a protective dome over them. They held out for a little bit, but the pressure on both sides exploded all over the place. The earth quaked, the backlash greatly disturbed the sky as water from all four zones flooded everyone. In the craziness none of them realized they were being sent in all different directions along with the quest stuff. As the after effects died down none of the questers could be seen.

* * *

A short time later, Gray's eyes slowly opened. His head was pounding and he felt like he'd been run over and then buried into the ground. Pushing himself up he let out of a yelp holding his left wrist. It didn't seem to be broken, but it hurt to move it, most likely a severe sprain. Either way he couldn't use his magic until the wrist was treated.

Hopefully Wendy can heal me or there's something in the med kit that can fix this up, he thought. At least my coat remained intact and I've still got the lacremeia flowers maybe I can use them to find the others, but can I send a message without the map?

Shaking his head he pushed his thoughts away as he took in his surroundings. It appeared he was in the Summer Meadows. All around him were tall green grass wrapping itself around his legs gently. There was a healthy elm shading him from the rays of the soon. He could smell water nearby, but couldn't see the road anywhere. Absentminded he tore part of his coat to make a sling for his wrist.

"How far did that explosion throw me? Ugh, at least this heat isn't as bad as Tenrou Island, still I can feel my magic weakening. I need to get my bearings," he muttered to himself. Turning around he started to climb one handed and jump from branch to branch until he swung around landing on the top of the tree. Balancing himself carefully he scanned the horizon to figure out where to go next.

All around him he could see a massive meadow and small dips in the land showing sparkling lakes with frogs singing. He saw birds flapping through the air on the hunt for food for their babies. There was a river about five feet away to the left that looked like it might flood a bit later, especially if those storm clouds coming where an indication. Just as he was about to give up hope he spotted something in the far distance. "The road! I should try to get back to the crossroads." He jumped to the ground enduring the pain from the impact.

Pulling out a single lacremeia flower, he held it in his good hand. "I don't know if you'll work without a map, but I need your help. Please, find the others and tell them I'm in summer. They need to make their way back to the crossroad. Go." The flower hesitated, not fully changing color and hovering above his hand. Just when he thought all was lost the flower shot through the sky heading towards the Autumn Forest. Hoping for the best he started moving towards the road determined to beat the storm.

In Autumn Wendy found herself in the middle of a vegetable patch. She even had half a gourd in her mouth. Spitting it out, she frantically looked around for Carla. "Carla, Carla where are you?"

"I'm over here, get me out of this log!" came the muffled cries of the Exceed female who had her head stuck in hole in a nearby log. Wendy rushed over and started to pull, but that didn't work. "Try rotating my body before pulling me out Wendy!"

"Sorry, I'll try again!" With a quick twist and pull Carla came flying out sending the girls into a pile of leaves. She quickly brushed the leaves of her cute little suit while Wendy pulled them out of her hair. "Remind me to never jump into a leaf pile again. Oh, I lost the guide book in the explosion!"

"I still have the med kit. Hold still Carla," Wendy said noticing for the first time that her friend's ears were burnt. Opening the kit she pulled out a potion labeled Burn Cure. She drizzled a few drops onto Carla's ears instantly healing them. "Better?"

"Yes, do you see the road anywhere?" Wendy shook her head waving her hand around. All they could see and smell was the vegetables and fruit ready for harvesting. Squinting through the trees she thought she saw something. "Look, I think that's a log cabin."

The two friends marched through the trees, being careful to avoid any animals that hadn't finished going into hibernation yet. Pulling a few dry shrubs apart they did find the log cabin. Smoke was coming out of the house with a few lanterns lit. Approaching the door Wendy knocked. "Is anyone there? Hello we need help!"

The door swung open on its own. Scared Wendy carried Carla as they entered the cabin. It was lightly furnished with hand carved wooden tables and trees. There was fur rug near the fireplace with a picture of the different guild's symbols above the mantel. A quick check of the kitchen revealed food and water, but no one appeared.

"This is strange, why is this cabin stocked with goods, if no one lives here?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah and why is the Fairy Tail mark on that painting?" Carla remarked. Upon her words the symbol light up. A projection beam shot out creating a hologram of a young girl with short light blue hair and eyes, wearing a simple dress. "Welcome members of Fairy Tail. I'm Alfredia, I created this home for travelers to rest up in. Stay as long as you need. If your lost or can't find your friends, simply press the guild mark and say their names. If they're anywhere in the Four Seasons, you'll find them. If you need my help simply call out my name. Have a nice day."

After the hologram shut down the two females shrugged their shoulders. They would get some food and bathing in, then find their friends. They hoped everyone else was doing okay.

In the Winter Woods, Ezra was ignoring the ice collecting in her hair then breaking off. Angrily she marched through the snow before going down and ice slide. She skidded across the ice into a heavy snowbank. She used her superior strength to lift the mound and toss it over her shoulder.

"I just have to ignore the cold. At least I held onto the camping gear. If I must take shelter, I will. Right now, I need to Requip!" Her magic activated as brand new armor appeared on her, Ice Queen Armor! She was wearing a pale blue form fitting dress, with white protective plates over her legs, arms, and chest. Her hair was now in a single braid, with snowflake crown on her head. A transparent snowflake cape trailed after her. This armor not only protected her from the extreme cold, but increased durability making sure not even the thickest blade could pierce it.

"Hoshi, next time we meet, you're magic won't be able to save you!" she called out as a snow covered staff appeared in her hand. A light flashed in front of her as she knocked it from the sky. Before she could crush it, she saw it was a broken message flower.

Gray's image appeared and he started to speak "I'm…umer. Ma…wa...road." The flower disappeared speeding off to the south. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the message was. She started heading southeast, hoping she came across the road soon.

While the others were struggling to make it to the crossroad, Natsu and Happy were sleeping in the moss covered roots of slowly budding cheery tree. The guide book had somehow landed in Happy's backpack. A few song birds saw the duo and started to sing their wake up song loudly.

Natsu shot up spewing fire as Happy activated his wings. "Come on out you evil mage! I'm going to give you a pounding you'll never forget! I'll, hey, where are we Happy?" the teen boy said, finally assessing his surroundings. The budding trees and the animals slowly waking up, even right under his butt, (angry raccoon), confused him.

"The explosion must have separated us from the group. We should head back the crossroads. That's where everyone else is going," Happy explained. Taking a look at the book, he started to read about the Four Seasons when Natsu started dragging him all over the place. "Natsu what are you doing?"

"Forget going back, we have a mage to track down. I need to make sure Hoshi doesn't hurt Lucy ever again!" he called out as he ran. Happy shouted at him that if they took Hoshi out of action they couldn't complete the quest. He stopped when he thought it over. Letting loose a growl he started walking in the direction of the crossroad hoping everyone was safe.

* * *

While Team Natsu were attempting to reunite; Hoshi was in a bad situation. The backlash from a magical explosion had affected the weather in the worse way. After sending her Animal Zodiacs away, she clutched tightly to Pegasus; in an attempt to keep herself steady as torrential storm raged around her. Along with deadly updrafts and thunder crashing all around them. Ice crystals were forming on the wings of the horse. She let out a shriek as lightning bolt nearly hit them.

"It's no use, we need to land otherwise the storm will tear us in half!" she told her spirit squeezing her legs around his belly. The spirit bucked out of control frightened by the raging storm. She yanked his mane trying to keep him under control. "Control yourself! You're a Celestial Spirit! You're an immortal being, the storm can't kill you, but it can kill me! So get a grip and land already!"

"Sorry my lady, I don't know if I can land, my wings are already becoming heavy. I fear I might crash."

Seeing the truth of his words, Hoshi pursed her lips. This weather was making her burned arms worse. Her insides were aching from the stress of battling. She didn't need her map to tell her that her health and magic had gone down. Doing multiple summons and using her space magic had greatly depleted her magic, despite the earlier absorption. Another lightning bolt clashed nearby bringing her out of her thoughts.

"No choice, get me as close to the ground you can before returning to the Celestial World. Don't argue with me, I'll figure out what to do next on my own!" Without protesting, Pegasus obeyed her wishes running towards the ground as fast as he could. The ice clung to his wings refusing to melt as they got closer. With the ground only twenty feet away he tried to stay in the human world, but his injuries were too much. He popped in the air sending Hoshi hurling to the ground.

Falling fast Hoshi barely had time to brace for impact. She hit the ground feet first crying out in pain as her legs strained themselves nearly snapping in half. Her arms were soon coated with dirt and cut appeared running through her mark. She tried to stand, but it was too much.

Shivering in the cold, she wished silently that she was back in her home. Her bed was so comfy and the blankets extra warm. The storm would have been dampened by her words. As she was, she couldn't figure out how to survive this storm as she tried to reach her med kit only for it to fall in a newly forming mud puddle. "Celestial Spirits, if you can hear me, I beg of you to help me."

As she started to fall unconscious she heard the footfalls splashing through the puddles. The voice of young girl was calling out to her asking if she was okay. Her mouth responded in gibberish as she fell unconscious in the middle of the road.

* * *

As she was awaiting her fate, Lucy was in a desperate situation. Her Celestial Spirits had tried to absorb the impact for her, but when they were forcefully sent through their gates, the extra energy had sent her flying even further. Lucy had been sent three and half miles through the air, going through trees, snagged along vegetation before rolling against the turned up soil and now was hanging on the edge of small cliff face. Her body was covered in cuts and scrapes, she was also pretty sure she'd cracked a couple of ribs, maybe fractured something in the rest of the body.

Ignoring the blood dripping into her eyes, she tried to swing her legs to get a grip on the rock face, hoping to climb up and out. She let out an agonizing scream as her foot connected with a sharp outcropping. "Come on Lucy, you can do this! Pull yourself up!" she gritted her teeth as she flung her right hand up digging into the solid ground above. She scrambled, trying to push herself up and over, but lost her grip falling towards the ground.

Right before she could crash in the ground something snagged her out of midair. She felt talons tightening around her shoulders digging deep into her muscles causing immense pain. "What in the world is going on?" she cried out trying to break free only to receive a sharp peck in the head. Looking up her eyes bugged out.

Carrying her was a giant oversized peregrine falcon. Her golden eyes bore into Lucy as she started to peck at her more tenderizing her up. Ignoring the yells of her prey she climbed into the sky before dropping into a super-fast dive. As her prey ignored as she got closer to her nest. Her partner was already there ready to help her tear the girl's flesh apart to feed their chicks.

Seeing the danger she was in, Lucy started kicking and thrashing, ignoring the pain. She snagged her fleur de lease, only partially able to get it out, but it was enough. Raising what she could, she drove it into the bird's wing. The bird screeched dropping her from the sky.

"This is becoming a familiar theme!" she shouted, as she fell through the trees, getting covered in moss and spider webs, her keys fell off into the rushing river below. "NO! I can't lose my keys!" Twisting around, she rolled out the tree branch into the river.

The current pushed her down into the freezing cold water. The fish scattered as she was pulled across the rocks. Awkwardly she managed to burst through to the surface. Her arms were burning as she struggled to swim through the current, her eyes locked on the key ring. She promised to never lose her keys again and wasn't about to break that promise!

"A bit closer, come on Lucy don't give up! You can do it!" With a final push she snagged the key ring cheering in victory. Hearing a roaring she saw a giant water fall coming up. Frantically she tried to the get to the edge, swimming furiously, but it was no use. She went over the edge, her screams drowned out by the roaring waters.

The river surged through the land, cutting a path through forest, a rocky gorge, and then into a miniature jungle. As twilight rose, something washed out of the river on to the bank. It was a blond teenage girl's body. It was covered in river plants. Her clothes were torn to shreds barely covering her. The girl's body was covered in open wounds, with broken bones and shredded muscles. The girl gave a cough, spitting up river water proving she was alive, but barely. As night started to descend Lucy began to shake and shiver, her keys still clutched tightly in her hands. Lying next to her, was the quest map somehow intact.

Three keys glowed as the spirits materialized under their own power. Yue, Cheng, and Hu appeared looking worriedly at their mistress. It was common for questers to be on death doors, but they didn't want her to die like the others. Instead they settled in for the night keeping her warm, and getting a little food and water down her throat.

* * *

In the Celestial World, the ten Zodiacs that Lucy had contracts had gather together at the only restaurant in the world. Aquarius was sitting on her boyfriend's Scorpio's lap enjoying a mocha latte. Even though both spirits were trying to enjoy themselves, their hearts felt hollow.

Nearby the twins, Gemi and Mini were pulling stunts changing into their friends in trying to cheer Sagittarius up. So far it wasn't working. When they mimicked Lucy the archer started to cry. When the twins dropped the transformation they also started to cry.

Taurus was sharpening his labrys complaining at the lack of activity to Cancer. The hair dresser spirit was practicing his trade with a few wigs, occasionally taking a break to eat a croissant and some blueberries. He would nod a few times at his friend, sometimes adding a word or two.

Aries and Virgo were seated at small two person table looking dejectedly at their milkshakes and fresh salad. Virgo was fiddling around with her chains, almost taking them off. Aries was molding her wool into different shapes, even making a fluffy little Lucy.

Loki was sitting in a booth with Capricorn. He was on edge, his entire body on alert. He kept twisting his ring and looking around distressed. Glancing at the clock on the wall he started tapping his foot. Capricorn simply ate his celestial steak, glancing up at his friend's request. Finally Loki's actions were too great to ignore. Using a napkin, he cleaned his face, put down the silverware, before clearing his throat. "Leo-sama, you need to relax please. All this tension is not good for you. I would hate to see you get sick again if you get too stressed. Remember my friend, neither of us has fully recovered since being able to return home."

Taking his glasses off in fury he slammed them on the table cracking the lens. His actions got everyone's attention as he stood partway up and shouted. "I don't care if my body gets weak from stress! I care about Lucy! All of us should be there, helping her to keep safe during this quest!"

Capricorn didn't react, just sat there taking another bite of his meal. Angrily, Loki swept the plate on to the floor causing it to shatter. Still no reaction as Loki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "How can you just sit there so calmly? You promised Layla Heartfillia that you would protect her family for all eternity! We can all sense that Lucy's in trouble so why are you here?!"

Capricorn removed Loki's hands from his suit. He then forced the spirit to sit as he dusted off his jacket. Adjusting his sunglasses his stare bored into his friend. "For the same reason you've restrained yourself from going there. The rules of the quest clearly state we can't be summoned until the final battle." His expression changed softening and kind. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. "I know it's frustrating to stay here when Lucy needs us, but at the same time we must respect her wishes."

Sagittarius put his bow down, turning his chair around. Addressing his friend, he gave them his own opinion. "The restrictions of the quest, bother all of us. We're used to being the strongest Celestial Spirits around, but that's the problem. Our arrogance and pride is what started the war that tore our world in half remember?" They all looked at the ground in shame. His words rang with truth.

It was truly frustrating. As much as they wanted to help, they knew that it would ruin Lucy's chances of becoming the true Star Maiden. It had been so long since Star Maiden Estrella had given them the prophecy. After all this time that had past, all the Celestial Spirits in this half of the world, wished to reunite and let the King be with his Queen. Still there were reservations about what the future would be like.

Aquarius flicked her hair behind her back. Her tail thrashed around her seat, pushing herself out of Scorpio's lap. Huffing she glared at the others. "Do we really believe _Lucy_ is the _true Star Maiden?_ That girl is irritating, a weak mage, and she is a loser in the relationship department. Her mother Layla proved herself to be a true Star Maiden, she was so powerful, graceful and loving."

Her eyes tears up as the memories of helping Layla resurfaced. She had been there that day, witnessing as the Celestial King, had bestowed the title and duty to her summoner. Layla had completed a rather difficult mission rescuing kidnapped children from a slave trader, who wanted to sell them to highest bidder because of their magical potential. It was that mission when the slave trader, who turned out to be a mage, had cursed her with dying spell that would slowly take her life. It was ironic that the mission that earned her title ended up killing her.

Aquarius was brought out of her memories when she felt Scorpio hugging her as he wrapped their tails together. He looked at her understandingly. Wiping her tears from her face he whispered, "I know why act so rude and mean to Lucy. She's Layla's spitting image, your heart breaks every time you look at her. You relive those memories every time you're summoned, it must be torture."

The couple didn't notice as Cancer walked closer to them. Kneeling down, he lifted Aquarius's head up so they could look at one another. By that time everyone else had pulled their chairs closer to bar. Cancer put his scissors in his pocket and addressed not only them, but the group. "The past defines us, who we were. There comes a time where we must let go. Instead of living in the past work towards the future. Lucy is not Layla and Layla is not Lucy. Stop comparing the two, and your heart may heal."

Sniffling, Aquarius nodded promising to act better. Seeing her recovering the others smiled. Finding her courage Aries decided to speak her mind as well. "We should help Lucy anyway we can to become the true Star Maiden." Her wool fluffed up as continued to speak with confidence. "Lucy has displayed qualities of love, friendship, and the determination to make peace with anyone."

Virgo nodded, "My princess has never punished me, even encouraging me not to seek it."

"There's no way I'll let anyone hurt her perfect body!" Taurus added.

"We love Lucy! No matter what we'll help her! Agreed?" the twins asked earning a cheer from all of them. Outside the restaurant the rest of Lucy keys heard the Zodiacs declaration they agreed with them. No matter what all of them would help Lucy.

* * *

Back in Earthland, it was fifteen minutes until noon. On a bus to the Celestial Spirit museum was Hoshi, accompanied by her saviors, Phoebe and her eight year old daughter Selena. They both had the same long silver hair, light blue eyes and wore identical matching outfits. Selena had found her on the road and with her mother's help, they had taken care of her the entire night. She had woken up refreshed and feeling a lot better. They had tried to keep her in bed, but she was determined to get to the museum by tonight so they agreed to take her there.

Phoebe glanced at the stranger they helped. She was very unusual indeed. That potion she had used early to help speed her recovery was remarkable and one of a kind. A glance at her key necklace showed she was a very powerful mage indeed. Phoebe was a magic historian, she was currently writing a book on the history of several different magic's; including celestial. She hoped that Hoshi would let her interview her before she left.

Next to Hoshi Selena was asking a dozen questions at once. "You're so pretty! Where did you get your clothes? I've never seen that mark before, what guild is it from? Are all those keys real? What Spirits do you have contracts with? Are you here to study the artifacts at the museum? Do you think you could teach me to summon spirits?"

Hoshi's eyes crinkled as she looked at the adorable girl. She honestly reminded her of herself when she was that age. Gently she helped the girl sit down as the bus took a wide turn. In the distance she could see their destination approaching. "You are an inquisitive child Selena. I will gladly answer your questions tonight after we return to your home. I'm still feeling a bit under the weather, if that's alright with you Phoebe?"

The elder woman nodded, that would give her time to do a brief interview. Soon they were in the museum. It was majestic, it was a converted old manor. The original owner had been a collector of artifacts related to celestial magic. Upon his death, his will had stated he wanted the manor to be turned into a museum in honor of his wife.

So the ceilings were high and arched. Large stained glass windows were everywhere. The hallways had grand chandeliers. Mosaic tiles covered the floors along with some red carpet. Each room had been transformed to showcase the artifacts. As they started the tour, Hoshi could sense the Monkey Key somewhere in this building. Her sensitivity told her the traps were still in place, probably would be tripped if they felt her searching for the key.

"Come on, let's go check out the rare key room!" Selena said, tugging on both Hoshi's and her mother's arm. "I want to see the keys!" The little girl dragged them through the hallway and entered a room full of old style keys or replicas of keys once owned by the wife. The room had obviously been a bedroom if the bed curtains was any indication. Under the curtains was a small bell jar with a single platinum key resting on it. When Hoshi approached, her foot clicked on a tile, normally nothing would happen, but sensing the platinum keys the trap released the sleeping powder. Soon everyone was asleep, but her.

"Hmm, simple, but effective. Let's see what I do next," she chuckled. Carefully she tip toed over the sleeping people. Touching the bell jar, the fake key turned into a small tablet with instructions. "_I'm the key of change, searching these rooms will take all day, but humans can't sleep without pay. More time passes, more people will remain forever in sleep. To find me, follow my trail, and I will undone the spell."_

Not really helpful, but at least I know I need to finish this sooner than later. Can't let Phoebe and Selena suffer, not after their kindness. Looking around she tried to figure out what the clue meant. Trails meant signs, and maybe she needed to pay to find it. Looking up she spotted something in the trim above the door she spotted a hidden monkey face. Hmm, I wonder.

Leaving the room, Hoshi kept her eyes open spotting a few more hidden monkey faces. Walking throughout the entire building she finally found the last face, a gold face on the doors to the treasure room. The door was locked from the inside. Touching the doors she felt the enchantment, so no spell could undo it. Thinking about the pay she removed her key necklace placing it on the door decoration. The doors swung open and she entered.

Books, maps, and jewels dotted the room. The light shone through the window passing through the gems revealing a hidden message. _ You've nearly completed this phase of the quest. Now is time to trust your instincts to guide you. Find me amongst the treasures and the spell will be lifted." _

Closing her eyes she let go, her priestess instincts took over. Keeping her eyes closed she moved around the room silently not touching anything. A few minutes later she stopped, reached up high, grabbed something then opened her eyes. It was a jeweled egg box. Opening it up there inside was the Monkey Key! Removing it she called out, "Open the Gate of the Primate: Monkey!"

A door shaped like a tree opened up and out popped a small brown monkey wearing Middle Eastern clothes and jeweled headband with her mark. The little monkey chittered "I'm Xiaoying Monkey! I have the power to shift shape. Watch!" The monkey did a backflip, there was puff of smoke and Xiaoying now looked like Hoshi. She did again three times, turning into a banana tree, a rock, and lastly Lucy, before revealing her human form. She had long black hair tied behind her back with two bands, brown eyes, with large earrings in her ears. Her clothes were blue tube top with see through arm sleeves and matching pants and shoes.

"I'm glad you found my key. So I agree to help you throughout this quest, but afterwards you may summon on days with eight and nine in them along with Wednesday and every other Thursday. Agreed?" Hoshi nodded. With the contract done Xiaoying returned to her home. The spell was broken and Hoshi quickly rejoined her group, all her keys now safely back with her.


	5. Explosive Nebula

Lucy was in a near death situation, her body was slowly shutting down from her injuries. Each breath was harder than the last. Her brain was having trouble working, as she slipped in and out of consciousness. With less oxygen getting to her brain, she started to hallucinate; her memories of the past coming back to life.

_Lucy was five years old running around the mansion playing a game with some of her toys. She was acting out a story her mother had read to her a few days ago before leaving on a job. "Alright you can be the Star Maiden Michelle. My plushies will be the Celestial Spirits. Here we go. I'm the Legendary Star Maiden. I declare that we will work in harmony with the humans! My dream is that one day that we'll find more friends to play with. Look here's comes one now!" _

_ Lucy walked over her toy horse, a blond colored horse with big blue eyes wearing a purple saddle and bit along with a bright pink bow on her tail. A small yellowish jewel was attached to the saddle with a picture of the horse inside. "Everyone, I like you to meet Jai. Mommy said that she has the power to heal and make you smile! Who will the first to greet her?"_

_ She maneuvered her Aries plushie over to her and she had the two to shake hands. She danced them around each other before having them hug. She giggled as she placed Michelle on top of Jai having them prance around greeting all the spirits. "Today I declare that all spirits make friends with Jai! Yeah now we're all friends!" _

_ Footsteps were heard as she looked up to see her mother observing her game. She clapped her hands. "That was very nice of you to introduce Jai to the group. I'm glad they made friends with one another." _

_ "Mommy! I'm so glad to see you!" Lucy yelled embracing her mother in a tight hug. Layla cuddled her daughter kissing her on the forehead before tickling her nose. "Did you behave for daddy?" Seeing her child frown she shook her head. Looked like she had to have another talk with Jude. _

_ "Come along my dear, we're going to see your father." Walking through the halls she politely talked to the servants greeting them kindly and asking how they were doing. They responded with kindness and love, happy to see that the lady of the house had returned safely. _

_ Knocking on her husband office door, she waited patiently shifting her daughter in her arms. When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and entered anyways. "Jude, really I understand how important your work is, but can't you spare a few minutes to greet your wife and daughter?"_

_ Jude looked up from his desk, seeing his wife his expression changed from stern to kind and loving. "Layla your home!" he said happily getting up from his desk and hugging his wife and child kissing them both. "I was so worried. I thought that the job might be to exhausting for you. You still haven't completely recovered from your last job." _

_ Layla placed a hand over his mouth to make him be quiet. Glancing around the big office full of books, artifacts, and things related to the company business, she told him, "Well it seems that you might be exhausted as well. Looks like your newest project will be a success." Her eyes narrowed as he put her daughter down on a nearby lounge chair. "However; you can't just forget your daughter. She's as a much a priority as your business, maybe even more."_

_ There was no arguing with his wife who smiled. "As punishment for ignoring Lucy, you have to read her a bed time story. You're in luck, as a reward for completing the job, I was given this," she said pulling a medium size book with a blue cover and gold inlays. The title was written in silver ink,_ "Star Maidens: Legends or True?"

_"Layla, I don't know why insist reading these fairy tales to our daughter. We should be reading her something more important, like how to manage a business. Something that will help her succeed in the future." Jude told his wife looking at the book as if it was junk. Layla shook her head giving him a mischief smile. He knew that look, it's when she was keeping a secret, but refused to tell him what it was. _

_ "Legends ring with truth Jude. These stories may seem silly now, I can tell you they will help our daughter in the future. She'll succeed in something that is far greater than any business venture." She picked up their daughter heading out to the garden. She stopped to turn her head backwards with a troubled look in her eyes. "Jude, if something ever happens to me. Promise me you'll continue to read the stories to Lucy. That you'll never sell the books."_

_ Jude gave her a puzzled look. "Layla, why would you ask me that? Is there something you're not telling me?" His wife interrupted him asking him again and this time he complied. _

_ Time seemed to pass in a blur. The house appeared to be expanding at an alarming rate. Lucy could feel herself getting bigger changing rapidly. She witnessed several events with the family. Most of them appeared to be Layla getting weaker, until she retired. Time would pause for a few moments showing some family moments, eating dinner, strolling through the gardens, even just enjoying the company of one another. _

_ Suddenly the images stopped, it was a single moment it time. Lucy clutched Michelle in her hands, her face streaked with tears. She was peeking through the doors as the doctor did his examination. Layla was very pale, the blond locks limp. Her body was so thin, her skin was wrinkled barely hanging on her. Her father was shouting at the doctor angrily, his expression tight. His clothes were sloppy and he smelled as if he hadn't bathed in days. _

_ "There has to be something you could do? I'll pay you whatever you want! Anything you need will be on me. Please, I can't lose her!"_

_ The doctor shook his head, putting his instruments in his bag, with a heavy heart. Not even looking at the man he replied. "Mr. Heartfillia, there's nothing more to be done. Not even the greatest magical healer could help her at this point. The curse mixed with a deadly sickness, has made it impossible to separate the two. She'll be gone by tomorrow night, the night after at the latest." _

_ Jude looked as if he would punch the man in the face instead he just collapsed in a nearby chair. As the doctor left Lucy slipped inside crying as she clutched her mom's hand. "I don't want you to go Mother. Please, there must be some magic that can help. Maybe Jai…"_

_ "There is no Jai Lucy! None of those wretched story books are true. You need to grow up and face reality!" Jude yelled angrily scaring his daughter who huddled on the floor in fear. He snatched one of the books from his wife's table about to snap it in half when his wife's raspy voice said, "NO JUDE! You…promised…me that… you wouldn't get rid of those books." _

_ Both husband and daughter looked as Layla used her what strength she had to sit up and slowly take the book from his hands. Ignoring the protests she reached inside the shelf in the headboard pulling out all the books on Celestial Spirits, legends and history. Coughing she turned to her family. Her voice was losing strength, but she had to ensure their future safety. _

_ "Jude, these books are part of the secret I kept. I made a promise to the Celestial Spirit King," she said coughing badly, and a little blood trickled out her mouth. Taking his handkerchief she blotted the blood away. When he made to take it back she brought him close and whispered her secret to him. His eyes went wide as the looked back and forth between his wife and daughter. _

_ "Why didn't you… I can't do that Layla. Please ask me anything, but that." He told her as he trembled his face going pale. Layla gave him a pleading look wrapping her hand around his trying to stay strong. Seeing her determination, he finally consented. "I'll keep the books, but they'll be locked away until its time understand?" She nodded and turned to her little girl._

_ Lucy climbed on the bed holding tightly to her doll. "Mother, I'm afraid. I can't let you go. Please I don't want to live in a world without you. I'm not strong enough."_

_ "My dear lucky girl, you have more strength and power then you could ever dream of," Layla replied brushing the tears away. Coughing and hacking, she got it under control. She needed to deliver this message. "Lucy, I know that you're destined for great things. A good friend of mine said that one day you'll change the world, both worlds, in a way that is only a dream right now. It's scary now, but I'll always be with you." _

_ Lucy hugged her mother whispering in her ears she would become a Celestial Mage, the very best to honor her. Silently she vowed to find a way to break cursed sicknesses so no one would ever suffer as her mother had. Seeing that both her husband and daughter would be okay Layla smiled knowing her mission was complete. She passed away when the clock struck twelve. No one saw as her spirit was taken to the Celestial World to live on as newly born star spirit, watching over her family. _

_ Time seemed to fast forward all around Lucy again. She saw herself searching the mansion for the books never finding them. Her father pushing her away as she become lonelier then every. Tearing apart her silk dresses and abandoning her doll. Without saying goodbye to anyone Lucy left the house on her sixteenth birthday. As she ran away she looked back at the Heartfillia home. _

_ "The only time I'll come back here it is to claim those books. I don't remember very well the stories, but they're the last gift from my mother. No matter what I have to do, I will get them and finally understand my mother's last words." Without a second glance she left heading out to make her own future. _

"Jai, storybooks, gift," Lucy whispered as her body continued to shut down. The Zodiac animals looked at one another in fear. They could feel their strength weakening. If they didn't do something soon, no one would be able to help Lucy.

* * *

While Lucy was near death and experiencing the past, Hoshi was on the move. After giving an interview to Phoebe she had left, her supplies renewed and her body completely healed. Her next destination was pretty far, but the key she was after would change the game. She needed her own dragon to combat the Dragonslayer and the Dragon Key would give her the power to do that.

She was walking a steady pace admiring the beauty of the world around her. It would take her a little while to get back on the main path to her goal, so for now she was just enjoying being alive. A few minutes later she came upon a hill. Climbing to the top she looked all around her.

In front of her were beautiful trees and frolicking animals. The wind blew gently. There was an explosion of color dotting the mountains in the distance. Nestled under them was another town alive with people going about their day. The sun was warming her skin filling her with energy. Peering up into the sky, naked to eye, the planets, stars, and other objects moved about, their energies altering the Earth in small ways, influencing people. It was the greatest power for inanimate objects to have such control on human life.

If the planets and stars have such power, wouldn't it wonderful to have the Celestial Spirits on Earth? Wouldn't it be great if humans could visit their world without suffering any ill effects? Why do our worlds have to be separated? Hoshi thought to herself.

Since the time she was born her life had been dedicated to finding a way to make her dream come true. The Starwatcher Village citizens had dedicated their lives into protecting the Snake Key and the tomes of the lost space magic. Many girls had trained in the art of Celestial Magic, but only twelve girls were selected to train on the path to becoming a Celestial Spirit Priestess.

The position of being the Celestial Spirit Priestess, was the most convent role in the village. Everyone from the eldest male to the smallest babe, bowed to their spiritual leader. The priestess was very wise and could read the skies to help predict the future. Rumors floated that she could actually enter and exit the Celestial Spirit world whenever she chose. To become her apprentice would be an honor. If you managed to bond with platinum key, meant you were worthy to go on the quest. The chance to earn the title as the True Star Maiden; being blessed by the King and Queen, using the power to change the world.

It's all I dreamed of she thought to herself. I envisioned a world where spirits were no longer under contracts. They would be free to come and go from the world choosing their own mage. Fingering her keys she felt the bond from them strengthen her. She could hear their thoughts, encouraging her to achieve her dream.

Nothing will stop me from achieving my dreams for a better brighter future! No matter what, I won't be held back by the betrayal of my own people. I refuse to believe that Priestess Oba's predication that I would ruin the world, that I was unworthy of this quest, she declared to herself.

* * *

Sometime she entered the town of Lovehope. She bustled through the streets looking at the families, especially the ones with parents with a daughter. To see them in loving situations or playing together was melting some of her arroganted and harshness that surrounded her heart. Impulsively she headed into the park to watch the children play. Looking at the gym equipment shaped like different spirits made her feel so young. The urge to try the Pyxis swings was almost too much. She just couldn't resist.

Giving into her impulses she sat down on an open swing. Pumping her legs she sailed into the air. Back and forth the joy she felt as a child came back to her. A little more of the anger, frustration, and bit of evil, left her. This wasn't the Hoshi who would do anything to win the quest, or stole keys and magic. No this was a Hoshi that hadn't been seen since she was twelve years old. It felt so good to reconnect with the part of her she thought was lost forever.

A sudden burst of crying caused her to stop. Looking down she saw a child, who couldn't have been older than five crying. She slowly approached the girl kneeling down next to her. "Hello little one, my name is Hoshi, what's your name? Why are you crying?"

"Ida, I'm crying because I lost the toy key my daddy gave me for my birthday. It was my favorite present. I don't want him to know I lost it," Ida sniffled.

"Don't fret Ida, I'll help you. I know someone who's really good at digging or replacing lost things. Open the Gate of the Reptile: Lacerta!" The little girl watched in awe as medium size three horned frill lizard appeared before her. The lizard flicked her tongue out before smiling. "Hi, my name is Lacerta!"

Ida stopped crying and patted the spirit on the head. "You're nice, your scales are so pretty. Can you help me find my key?" Lacerta nodded burrowing deep into the sand trying to find the toy. After a few minutes she popped up with the toy laying at the girl's feet.

She grabbed it instantly happy to see it, but then frowned. Her key was very dirty, the handle bent, and the special purple ribbon necklace was missing. "It's ruined. I can't show this to my dad."

"Its okay, Lacerta has another trick. Go on," Hoshi said encouragingly. The lizard nodded placing a scaly foot on the key concentrating hard. Her scales started to change colors that soon wrapped themselves around the key. In a few seconds, the key was back to normal thanks to the scales covering the damage, even fixing things. Ida was so happy she hugged them both before running to her mother. Hoshi and Lacerta smiled, it was because of children like Ida she would win this quest.

* * *

It had taken two days, but the members of Fairy Tail finally made it back to the crossroads. Some looked better than others. Gray looked as if all the ice in him had melted as he was covered in a sheen of sweat. Parts of Erza's hair had broken off after being frozen so long, leaving her with a messed up hairdo. Natsu appeared to be a blooming bush as he was covered in leaves and few thorns stuck out of his skin. Happy had burrs in his fur. Only Wendy and Carla appeared to be normal.

Wendy's eyes were wide at the sight of her teammates. Carla was trying to hide her laughter and was failing at it miserably. She set the med kit down and then got to work. "Oh my, all of you must have had quite an adventure. Here, let me help," she said. Taking out tweezers, she started to remove the thorns from Natsu's skin.

"Ahh that hurts! Can't you use your magic to fix us up?" Natsu asked angrily. He gritted his teeth as another big thorn on his shoulder was removed. Behind the girl he saw Carla giving a bottle of full of magical water to rehydrate Gray as fast as possible. Erza was looking at everyone before she snatched a can of hair repair.

Wendy shook her head, "I'm trying to conserve my magic. Besides, your injuries are very minor." Brushing off the leaves from his body she disinfected his wounds. Ignoring the boy's protest she started wrapping him up in magical bandages stopping only when she covered up most of his face. She giggled as she recalled other situations when Natsu had gotten in a mess like this. Twisting her head she let out another giggle. Happy had tried to remove his burrs by licking them off and got some stuck to his tongue.

Picking up the Exceed she placed him in her lap as she once again used the tweezers to fix him up. Happy wiggled around like an unhappy kitten even trying to bite her at one point to keep her away from his mouth. Wendy gently bobbed him on the head to make him stop. Once the treatment was done he wiggled out of her lap running to hide behind Natsu.

It was Gray who noticed that someone was missing from their group. His eyes darted to the edges of the different seasons, hoping to see a smiling, but dirty faced blond girl coming out to greet them. As time started to tick by he got a sinking feeling in his gut that Lucy wasn't coming. Starting worry he asked them if each of them had received his message. Erza nodded her head as Wendy explained about the cabin. Natsu said he simply stomped through Spring until he found the team again.

"So the flower didn't work without the map. Do we still have all the other supplies?" Again the team nodded an affirmative. Frowning Gray ran his hand through his hair. "So we all found our way back here except for Lucy, who most likely still has the map."

"If she has the map, then why hasn't she come to this spot? Our icons clearly would indicate that we were here." Erza said as he rested her chin in her hand. Scanning the area, her eyes locked on to a few broken branches about hundred feet away. Darting and jumping about she landed on the tree studying the break in the branch. The others hurried after her standing under the tree's protective shade.

"What is it Erza? Did you find something?" Gray asked. His response was Erza throwing a clump of hair into his mouth. As he tried to spit it out Erza jumped to another tree again checking the break. Her eyes saw the same breaks go on for about two hundred feet then stopped.

"I believe the explosion of magic sent Lucy south. The breaks in the branches were caused by something big smacking into them at high velocity. That clump of hair belongs to Lucy," Erza explained from the tree. She started to climb up to the higher branches keeping a sharp eye out. She spotted a few more damaged trees that appeared to have been split in half by a powerful source. Leaping down and doing a forward flip she landed expertly in front of her friends. "The path of destruction leads on for at least another two hundred and fifty feet. If Lucy flew through all this foliage, I fear she's in terrible shape. Natsu! Wendy! Can you find her?"

Both Dragonslayers started sniffing in the air searching for her scent. At first all they could smell was the scent of trees, the leftover magic along with the mixed scent off Celestial Spirits, but finally Natsu managed to lock on to her scent. "I've got it! She went this way!" he took off running at super speed causing everyone to keep up with him.

Natsu raced ahead sniffing trees and the ground. He looked up listening to his surroundings. He ignored the sounds of birds chirping and water, trying to hone in on any human heartbeats; specifically Lucy. He heard nothing, and her scent was starting to get mixed with everything, scattered by the elements and magic. He pushed himself more trying to keep a lock on the scent. After running a mile and half he stopped in a thicket. Standing there confused for the first time when he couldn't follow a scent. He let out a mighty roar, his fire powers nearly taking out the whole grove.

"Natsu cut it out or you're going to get us all killed!" Gray shouted as he tried to get close enough to freeze him. Happy flew past him landing on Natsu's shoulder actually purring a little before asking him to calm down. Finally the teen calmed down. He looked dejected and very unhappy.

"I don't get it, I've never not been able to follow a scent. This time I can't for some reason. Lucy's scent is all over the place, but it's weak and strong all around me, I can't find the right scent to follow," He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as he stomped his feet in anger.

Seeing his distress Wendy stood next to him sniffing deeply and closed her eyes. She could feel the wind currents all around her, crossing one another mixing the scent all up. She could scent the faint smell of blood, but couldn't tell if it was human or animal. Taking a few steps forward she tried once again placing a single hand on a tree feeling the bark. At last she opened her eyes. Talking over her shoulder she address the gang. "Natsu right, for some reason her scent is mixed, mostly like the two magic's colliding with one another caused a disturbance. That storm in Summer yesterday made everything worse."

"Hmm," Carla stated. She was deeply thinking of something that might help them. They had all the supplies except the one they needed to find her. If the Dragonslayers couldn't find her they were in a difficult situation. No one in the guild, aside from Cana, could help, but only if Lucy was carrying her card which she wasn't. Looking at Happy she saw the guide book in his backpack. Perhaps that could help. "Happy, can we take a look at the book?"

"Of course Carla, but how can it help? It won't tell us about where Lucy is, only about her," he muttered.

"True, but it might tell us the location of the Horse Key, the one that we were looking for. No matter what happened; Lucy would head for the key, knowing we'd catch up to her." Skimming the pages she finally found the page with the Horse Key info. Reading up on the key's power they were able to find the location, though not an exact route. According to the book, the key was housed in a hidden pantheon dedicated to the Animal Zodiac and the Celestial Spirit Queen. It was some distance away, but that didn't matter. They were going to find their friend and help her no matter what.

* * *

Miles away on the riverbank, three Celestial Spirits were having a discussion, about what to do next. Glancing at Lucy, her breathing was even shallower then before. Her color had turned to gray. The wounds were still oozing a bit of blood and with their advance hearing/smell they could tell that her internal injuries were getting worse. At best she had two hours top before she passed away.

Yue pounded her paw in frustration. "We need to do something! If we don't get help for her, she'll die." Making a few noises she fluffed out her fur in anger. "I would go for her friends, but my top speeds only last a mile and half. Besides even if I avoided getting eaten, I couldn't bring them back in time."

Cheng, tail twitched as he gnawed on a bitter piece of bark. Ignoring the looks from everyone else he spoke his voice a little muffled because of the bark. "Even if I animated something, say a tree or rock, I don't know how long my magic would last. Neither of you can tell me you aren't starting to feel the fatigue from staying here so long. It's not our year, its Quing's, meaning she's getting all the extra energy while we get leftovers."

Hu moved around restlessly trying to think of a solution. His power wouldn't help their mistress right now. His fellow companions were right, there was no way to get her friends to her or get her to a hospital right now. She was just too fragile. The only thing that would work was is if they could get her to Jai's key. Her power was so great it could save someone who was on the edge of death; as long as their injuries wasn't caused by a curse, then she would have trouble.

Sitting on his haunches he looked at his friends knowing they could read his thoughts. Jai's key was only a mile and half from where they were now. Getting the key was the logical option, but only Lucy could claim it by solving the final test. In her condition it would be nearly suicide if they attempted to move her by themselves without exasperating her injuries. They needed help, unfortunately they were limited to only one option.

Before he could speak Cheng interrupted the conversation. "You can't be thinking what I think you thinking. Not only does it break the quest rules, how can Lucy support that many in her condition? She be dead instantly aside from the fact she's too weak to even to do it in the first place!" The rat was furiously grooming himself, his teeth gnashing even more. He turned to Yue hoping she back him up on this.

Yue tilted her head, taking a look at the quest rules again. "Technically, only Lucy can't summon them until the final battle, not us. If we use our own power to hold them here, until they switch to their own magic, then it wouldn't drain her," the little rabbit stated a little uncertainly. "This is Lucy's only chance. If you can think of another way to get her to Jai, then I'm all for it."

Cheng protested about to remind them of how bad their last interaction was before Hu squished him under his paw. The little rat looked up into those jaws and immediately complied. He mumbled he wanted it on record that he thought this was a idea. Hu nodded his head gently removing the key ring from Lucy's hand. Fumbling a bit he took the five of the gold keys and gave the other five to Yue, lastly Cheng took the silver keys. Taking a deep breath they let their magic flow into the keys before calling out "We open the Gates of the Celestial Spirits: Come forth everyone!"

Plumes of smoke-filled the area. There were shouts of disbelief and confusion. When it all cleared all of Lucy's Celestial Spirits were standing their looking surprised. Loke was the first to notice Lucy on the ground dying. "LUCY! What happened to her? Why did she summon us here?!" He knelt next to her pleading for her to wake up.

Hu was trembling, his whole body was struggling as he and his friends tried to support that many spirits. "If you would all kindly switch to using your own magic to stay here, then we can explain what is going on," he roared a bit. Startled everyone quickly switched to their own magic as Loki gently placed Lucy's head and shoulder in his arms. "Thank you. Now for an explanation."

Yue hopped on a rock clearing her throat. Sitting upright and her ears perked. "I'm sure you all felt it when Lucy got blown away by the clash of magic. She got hurt a lot by being thrown through trees, falling off a cliff, nearly turned into bird food and almost drowned in the river rescuing our keys." Gesturing to the girl, they could all see the wounds, the broken bones and feel her life slipping away. Yue continued telling them about how Jai Horse was only a mile and half away, they all recalled her magical healing abilities. "I know it's a lot to ask considering our past, but if we all work together, then we can save Lucy."

Capricorn nodded, "What do you need us to do?" he asked as the others all nodded waiting for orders. For Lucy's sake, they would set aside their differences.

Cheng scurried up Capricorn's clothes until he was sitting on top of the goat's shoulder. "First we need to make a moving liter to carry her. Taurus and Cancer it will be your job to do that. Aries and Virgo, you're in charge of taking care of Lucy injuries; afterwards Horologium you'll need to keep her inside you for a while to protect her. I'll be using my powers to help move the liter. Crux, look up any medical information you can and related to the girls. Hu, you and Gemini will have to work together. Get Lucy Ashley out and twins can transform into her while restoring Lucy's magic."

Yue took over from there. "Lyra, play your song as loud as you can, hopefully it will guide Fairy Tail towards us. Plue, keep close to Lucy, she can use all the comfort she can get. Pyxis, you and I will work together to find the safest way through the jungle to our target while Aquarius protects us. Leo, you along with Capricorn, Sagittarius, and Scorpio will protect the liter. Once we get to the parathion, one or two of you will need to support Lucy so she can solve the final test."

"Are you certain we can last this long on Earthland? It takes so much power," Aries pointed out softly. Could they really hold out that long?

Loki stood up gently cradling Lucy in his arms as he waited for his fellow spirits to return with the liter. He gave his friend a reassuring smile. "You'll find the strength to stay if you look deep inside. For a friend's sake you would do just about everything to help them. I know you can do it, we all can."

All the Zodiacs nodded and set to work on their tasks. In no time they were ready to go. Yue and Pyxis made their way forward on land and sky while Aquarius swam alongside them in the water. The others followed in procession doing what they could to help their friend as Lucy consciousness was slowly returning.

* * *

The small procession made its way through the jungle, struggling against the extreme heat and the thick vegetation. As the recon group made their way through the jungle, it was Cancer and Taurus's job to help clear the path so the liter could pass through. Loki and Capricorn took front point while Sagittarius and Scorpio covered the back. In the air above Lyra was singing her song as loud as possible praying the winds would carry her song to the other guild members.

Walking alongside the liter was Hu, riding on his back was Lucy Ashley, once more being summoned from Edoloas. She appeared to be anxious about riding the tiger, but considering her version of Natsu was a speed demon, it wasn't too bad. Patting Hu on the head she looked skeptically at the two little twins dancing in front of her. "Are sure this will work? I mean you said they could copy magic, not restore it? Besides, I don't have any magical power to begin with."

"Fear not child, you absorbed the magic of your whip because of the continuous use of it. The twins have been practicing a lost form of copy magic, imprinting so to speak. They'll turn into you, gathering the absorbed magic, before proceeding to restoring Lucy's magical cores," Hu informed her, before letting loose a growl. He flicked his tail forward revealing a small non-venomous snake biting it. Looking at the offender he flicked it off with a snap of his tail sending it flying through the jungle. "If we're all done with that, twins you're up."

"Oh goody goody! I can't wait to see what it's like to turn into a non-spell, ready Gemi?" Mini asked. Her partner agreed. Touching the girl's skin they started to transform. In seconds they looked like Lucy Ashely, right down to her boots. Flexing their fingers small sparks of magic appeared. "Hu was right, you did absorb the magic, but with no core you couldn't use it."

Lucy Ashley muttered something under her breath before shoving them over to her counterpart. "You've got five minutes tops, get to work while you can!" she threatened them. Smacking her fists together with an evil grin was enough motivation to get to work as soon as possible.

Cheng, who was in his human form, stopped the liter holding it in place. Virgo and Aries, who had been following Crux's advice on how to create medicine from the local plant life, paused in their work. Horologium, flipped his door opened revealing Lucy, who did look better thanks to the treatment. Plue had positioned himself near Lucy's head cuddling her.

"I hope this works, the princess isn't doing well," Virgo mentioned squeezing her "princesses" hand. Aries had used her wool as bandages to wrap the wounds and keep the medicine inside her. "We can treat the outside injuries, but the internal ones are beyond our reach."

The twins nodded placing their hands on the fragile teen's chest. A silver glow covered their hands as they drained the magic into her body. As they watched Lucy's color pinked up a bit, they could sense her magic returning. As she relaxed a bit Aries smiled. "She appears to be getting better though I'm not sure how long this will hold up. We can only hope it works." The twins nodded as they went back and forth a few times until they had used all the magic stored in Lucy Ashley's body. Thanking her for helping, Hu sent her back.

While the procession continued on their slower pace, the recon group was at least half a mile head. So far, they hadn't run into any trouble. Pyxis kept glancing at the map and checking his compass to see if they were going in the right direction. He squawked out a warning to his friends to be careful. According to the map they were about cross into the territory of the Bestiary of Fantastic Animals. Nervously he flew over the territory, keeping a sharp lookout for danger. Gazing around the surroundings, he saw a small clearing up ahead, most likely formed harvesting ants. He spotted some at the edge of the clearing, it appeared to be a rock pathway. It had to lead to the parathion!

* * *

His cheers of delight were drowned out by a loud screech. As a shadow descended upon him, Pyxis managed to flank left then do a roll over as his attacker plunged down past him. As it managed to right itself and come shooting back up he knew what it was. Shrieking loudly Lyra heard his call. Leaning in the direction of the scream letting out a gasp! "Pyxis is in trouble! He's being attacked by a harpy!" she yelled at her friends.

Loud crashes and battle cries were heard. Scorpio gasped when he recognized his girlfriend's yell. "Aquarius! What's going on ahh!" he screamed as something burst through the ground cutting him, Sagittarius and Hu from the others. The creature looked like a giant tannish squishy worm, with a jaw full of sharp and glowing red eyes. The eyes shout out laser beams. "Get down," Hu shouted transforming into his human form, shoving the spirits to the ground.

"What in Earthland is that?!" Scorpio demanded angrily! He wasn't use to being out done in his element. He shoved Hu off so the human/tiger helped Sagittarius to his feet. "It's called Mongolian Death worm," the archer replied. The three friends jumped backwards as the worm dove at them, with whirling teeth.

Hu frowned. Hear the creature had an advantage, being able to burrow through the ground easily popping up out of nowhere. Those laser beams were a problem as well. "We need to work together!" I'll distract it, you two take out its teeth and eyes. That means shoot the eyes out archer!"

"Understood!" he replied with a salute. As the worm popped out of the ground, Hu was climbing trees, sliding across the moss and leaping through the air, to land on the worm's body trying tear into it. The other two Zodiacs started attacking together hoping the others were okay.

* * *

Everyone was in the middle of a battle, separated by the different creatures. Yue was running through the jungle at top speed to avoid being hunted down. The legendary Python of Delphi was slithering through the undergrowth hot on her heels. No matter how much she dodged she couldn't get away. "Don't you ever give up? I can't keep this up, I need some help!" she called out.

Not looking where she was going she slipped on a patch of weeds taking a tumble down a hill getting tangled in some undergrowth. Struggling she tried to get out, but only got more stuck. As the Python slithered up eying her she let another scream too frightened to return home.

Just before she was eaten she heard a familiar laughter. The Python was being attacked by the hovering little twins as they mocked the snake turning into Cheng before attacking the creature with his magic, turning the tree into a walking wild monster. Freeing herself Yue hopped over to the twins. "How are you here? What did you do to Cheng?" she questioned just as her friend crawled off the twins.

"Relax that surprise attack sent us all in different directions. We got flung here and saw you in trouble, so we decided to help you. Aquarius is in the river up ahead fighting kelpies with Taurus and Cancer's help." Taking a look at the sky he pointed at the shadows of Crux and Lyra appeared above to help out Pyxis.

"What about the others? Who's protecting Lucy?" the fluffed out rabbit hissed. She opened her mouth ready to use them of Cheng when Mini replied. Leo and Capricorn, were ironically, facing a chimera, leaving Virgo and Aries to watch over Lucy. Horologium still had Lucy inside him while Plue protected him. They were dealing with a manticore.

"We've got to get back there and help them right now! The Parathion is less than half a mile away. If these creatures haven't destroyed the entrance, we might still have a chance!" the little rabbit said. The others nodded heading back to help their friends.

* * *

In the river a short distance away Aquarius was letting her temper get to her once more as she created a whirlpool sucking in both friend and enemy in the swirling water. "Get off me you mangy water horse, I'm going to destroy you!" she screamed letting loose her urn again. The water pushed the water horses back a few feet, but they pushed themselves through the waves with their hoofs ducking underwater. They went after her tail trying to bite it off.

Aquarius dove underwater smacking the ugly beasts with her urn, but there were just too many. Her mouth open in an underwater scream as one of the beast managed to dig its teeth deep into her side. A gold liquid started seep out of her body as she felt her magic drain away. Normally she would just return home, but she had a promise and was determined to keep. Thrashing around she managed to get the beast off her. As the kelpies surrounded her she got ready for the final battle.

"Mooooooove over you ponies!" Taurus yelled as he came up from underneath swinging his weapon around. He drove the bladed edge into his the side of one kelpie causing it to bleed. He used his horns to gut the next one and with strong kick from his legs managed to knock out two other kelpies. As more started to appear something else dove in from the land.

Cancer was using is little crab legs to power him through the water. Flashing his scissors he started to cut off the manes of the kelpie leaving them helpless to catch more victims. It was the magic in their mane that allowed them to shape shift and glamor their telltale wet manes that warned their prey. Smiling he gave his trademark word as she swam to join his friends. "Kelpies are relentless, they're not going to stop until we get rid of them all."

"Then let's give them a taste of the Celestial Spirit magic. Join hands with me, let's nail them with our own unison raid!" Aquarius barked at them. They did was she commanded joining hands as their items started to glow, the axe merged with the urn as scissors attached to the blade. There was burst as attack missile shot through the water aiming for the remaining kelpies. The herd saw it coming and tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. They took the hit full force falling down to bottom of the river. Only then did the three of them surfaced.

"MOOOOOOOOO! We did it, those mangy horses won't be coming back after us!"

"Have to admit, grooming kind of fun, but I wish the water didn't wrinkle my outfit so much," Cancer muttered as they all got to the shore. They felt three shadows descending upon. They all turned around ready for another fight, only to let out a sigh of relief. Floating down to them were Pyxis, Lyra, and Crux. All three of them had battle scar; a few missing feathers, a partly destroyed harp, and Crux had a dent in his head. Taking one look at the trio and Aquarius asked what had happen to them.

"It was nothing really, I just taught that harpy a music lesson. Oh a Crux might have head butted her, but we're fine really," Lyra sang. Pyxis squawked an informant landing on top of Crux. Instead of being annoyed that he was perch the elderly spirit spoke. "Scorpios group has successfully managed to defeat the Death worm. Yue's group is safe, but Leo and Capricorn are still under attack and I fear the same with Lucy's group."

Before he was finished the Zodiacs took off in the direction of where they last left Lucy. They prayed they get there in time. At the moment Loki and Capricorn were doing a frantic dance dodging in the different directions as the chimera spat fire from both heads. The snake tail snapped smacking Loki away before he could use his Regulus magic. Slamming into the ground he rolled away springing back up charging back at the creature only for Capricorn to tackle him in mid-air. "We need to be careful! The only way to defeat a chimera is to make it eat hot lead."

"Great," Loki whined, "You happen to have any lead on you?" he asked sarcastically. Seeing his partner glaring at him holding a lead rod he had tucked under his outfit, he got sheepish. "Why do you even have a, you know what, I don't care just use it!" I don't know long Aries and Virgo can hold off the manticore. Horologium and Plue won't be able to keep them from getting Lucy."

"You need more faith in your friends," Capricorn retorted pulling him off the ground. The two partners nodded as they went after their beast once more. They shouldn't have been worried about the others. The female spirits were holding their own in the fight against the manticore. Aries was using her wool bombs to cover the stingers so they couldn't attack with them. Virgo would dig pits under them having the creatures fall into them. Even Plue was in the fight punching the beast in the eyes as Horologium used his thin arms to defend against the pincers. By working together they got rid of the problem. As soon as the creatures were all defeated they not only found themselves reunited, they were at the Parthian and confused how they got there.

* * *

It was a beautiful structure that appeared to be made out of pink coral with Corinthians columns. Statues of the twelve animals with tablets naming their influence, powers, and knowledge based on each one. At the far end sitting on glittering throne was a beautiful statue of the Celestial Queen. It was humbling to be here for most of the spirits.

Wondering what they would do next they were surprised as some started to appear sitting on the lap of the queen. As they watched a middle age woman with a slightly dark skin tone wearing a red and white outfit with a star pendent on her chest appeared. In her hand was a platinum key. "Well this is a sight to behold. Silver, Gold, and Platinum spirits working together to help their friend. The dedication it takes to use all your own magic to stay here, even pushing past your limits, show me that your bonds with Ms. Heartfillia are strong and true. Perhaps she is the true Star Maiden."

"Thank you for the kind words Ms.?" Loki asked, when she interrupted saying her name was Star Maiden Zornista, protector of this sacred place. "Yes, we need your help. If Lucy can't get that key, she'll die." Horoligerm opened his door as Loki scooped up his friend holding her bridal style in front of the Maiden. "Please give us the Horse Key."

Zornista looked at him with a grim look. "Because your actions I've decided to forgo any other traps, but Lucy must answer the final test. She can stay in your arms, but needs to speak for herself."

Loki nodded as he tried to get Lucy up. Her consciousness had nearly returned, but was still refusing to come completely to the surface. It was Lyra's song and Yue wiggling her tail across the girl's nose that she finally woke up so to speak.

Lucy's eyesight was blurry and she hurt all over. Her insides were in the final state of dying and she felt so cold. Pressing against the person who held her she felt a familiar warmth. "Loki? What's going on? How are you here?" she whispered.

"Lucy we don't have time to explain, you need to answer the final test and get Jai's key to save your life." She looked at him puzzled, her fractured mind having difficulty focusing, but she did recall her mother telling her about Jai. Half a nod he gently guided her head as the Star Maiden appeared in front of her.

"Poor child, you have suffered greatly on this quest. I hope you have the strength to pass this test of morals. As your mother told you Jai's healing powers are great, but she can't cure curses. Well technically she could break a curse, but someone would have to sacrifice their magic, to save them person. However the cost of losing one's magic leads to great sorrow and pain for the giver." Zornista told her. Looking at the impatient Celestial Spirits she asked if she did have Jai's key when her mother was dying, would she sacrifice her own magic to save her mother's life.

Lucy, still out of it, thought about the question. If sacrificing her magic would have helped her mother then she would have done in a heartbeat. She wanted to say that then stopped. Even as her own life was draining she knew that her mother would never forgive, herself or Lucy, should take that path. The sorrow of losing part of herself and the pain of never getting over the emptiness inside would break her eventually, driving her mad to reclaim what she had lost. Her mother had taught her many things, including to accept the things she couldn't change.

"No, I wouldn't. Even if it cost was my mother living again, the consequences would be too great. Everyone's time comes and when it does, we need to let go," she whispered before her head fell back going limp. Loki and the others all called out for, pleading for her to stay. As they surrounded her the Key appeared hovering just over her. Turning their heads they saw Zornista disappearing, "She answered correctly. Use your powers to summon Jai telling her appear in human form. That's the only way to save her."

Capricorn snatched the Key pouring his magic into it. "Open the Gate of the Equestrian: Horse in human form!" A beautiful girl with long blond hair in a braid, with big green eyes and beautiful purple dress with sparkling flower designs on the hem appeared. Seeing the trouble she sprinted over to the patient.

"No time for a contract, undo my braid and wrap her up in my hair except her face. Yes that's right," Jai said hurriedly as the task was done. Without looking up she asked her fellow spirits to lend her a tiny fraction of power, which they did increasing her power. Hoping she wasn't too late she started to sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what was once mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what was once mine. What was once mine"_ They all watched as the glowing hair shone brightly. They watched and listened as her entire body was healed of injuries. When the hair was unraveled they could see a perfectly healthy being. They all cheered, which woke her up. When she realized what all her spirits did she cried in gratitude promising to never forget their bravery. As the all started to return, Jai promised that would be available any time for Lucy needed. With that she disappeared leaving the girl alone with her map smiling in joy at being alive.


	6. Flucturating White Dwarf

Back at the Fairy Tail, Mirajane was starting to get really worried for her friends safety. They hadn't had any updates since the conversation to figure out more about the Tiger Key. The lack of communication was frightening. She turned towards Markov who was enjoying his drink. "Master, I'm really starting to get concerned. We should have heard from Lucy and the others by now."

"Mirajane, there's no need to get so worried. I bet they just forgot about calling us," Markov said finishing his drink. Readjusting his jacket he hopped off the counter. Pulling out the lacremeia flower he frowned as the glowing petals were fading, even a few pieces breaking off falling to the floor. This wasn't a good sign.

Even the other guild members sensed something was wrong. There wasn't the usual rowdiness or teasing going on. Cana was playing with her cards and not drinking, which was very unusual for her. Nearby Levy wasn't reading while Jet and Droy sat there trying to cheer her up with no success.

Sitting on the opposite side of the room trying to eat lunch was Macao, his son Romeo, along with Wakaba. The man had actually gotten rid of his cigars and looking over a job posting wondering if he should take it. Even with their friends gone the guild had to continue on, completing these jobs would help keep the guild strong and make their magic grow.

Gaijeel was leaning against a window, Pantherlilly at his foot, scowling at the saddened and disenchanted mages. Growling he slammed his fist against the wall. "What is with all the sappy faces? So they haven't contacted us in a while. Doesn't mean their dead! I'm pretty sure that lazy Natsu just lost the message flowers," he said to himself. Looking down at his Exceed partner he asked, "You agree with me? That there just being pussies."

"The rebirth of Fairy Tail has inspired all mages here, the bonds are strengthen and the sense of our loyalty to our comrades go with that. After missing us for seven years, only for Team Natsu to fall off the grid has everyone on edge," the Exceed reminded him. His ears twitched as they both turned to look at a crying Juvia as rain fell over her. That hadn't happened in a long time. Instinctively, he reached out to his old friend giving her a hug, ignoring the rain falling on him.

"Juvia, stop crying now. All this rain isn't going to help anyway. In fact, I think you might just flood the guild," he whispered. Pulling her face up he smiled at her. "I don't think Gray would enjoy coming home to a flooded guild," he joked as Pantherlilly nodded seriously at her.

Juvia nodded waving her hands to disperse the storm. After removing the water from her clothes she straightened up and adjusted her hat. Still trembling a bit she spoke to him. "It's because of Gray-sama I'm worried. Most of the female mages have taken turns reading the books Lucy-san left to us." She shivered recalling the last story she read. A tale of two Star Maidens descending into madness as they collected more and more keys. According to the story they had been punished by the Celestial King for misuse of their statuses. He'd stripped the girls of their magic and as punishment the girls were transformed into asteroids. If that could happen to two Star Maidens, could something similar happen to Gray for assisting Lucy. It was almost too much to imagine.

"Juvia, Gaijeel, hurry up! We're starting to get a message from the questers!" Lisanna told them grinning ear from ear. Juvia's expression changed from sad to joy. The entire guild was crowding around the lacremeia flower perched on the gold stand. As the flower petals opened the message bubble appeared, at first, very static, but cleaned up. Juvia's heart skipped a beat at seeing Gray in good health. They could hear in the background something going on. Natsu was trying shove his way to the flower, but Erza grabbed his scarf before shoving him on to the ground. She placed her boot on his head to keep him pinned.

Mirajane was smiling happily. She clapped her hands in delight. "I'm so delighted to see you all. We were getting worried for your safety. How's the quest going? Did you manage to get more keys?" she asked cheerfully, not noticing the expression on the other mages faces.

Gray looked away for a few seconds, then he turned to face the guild. "The quest has been very challenging. Without all of us, I don't know if Lucy would've made it this far." Clutching his necklace he reported that they had secured the Tiger Key and were on their way to get the Horse Key, when things spiraled out of control.

Erza took over. "Master; please forgive me for me not being able to control my temper. When the other quester, Hoshi appeared, we attacked at once. Not only is she able to triple summon, but it appears she has some form of lost magic," she reported startling everyone. Clutching her armored hand she described what she had seen, Bisca and other girl's recognized it from the books they'd been reading.

"It's the Lost Space Magic, a powerful force that pushes past the limits of Celestial magic. It said that if someone could fully master the spells and earn the title of True Star Maiden, they would be unbeatable," Bisca responded, holding her daughter in one hand as she flipped to the right chapter. She held open the book as Wendy gasped at the pictures of the space magic and the destruction it brought.

"I can't…imagine….that anyone…would be willing to go that far," Wendy whispered fiddling with her hair. Recalling the battle she hadn't felt that much malice inside from the other girl. Thinking really hard about what she sensed and smelled, Hoshi's emotions were a bit scattered, but also clearly focused on her goal. There was also an overwhelming admiration for Lucy, as if Hoshi worshipped her in some way. Coming to her senses she spoke up, "I don't think Hoshi would do something like that."

The other mages started to argue, but she yelled at them to be quiet, surprising everyone watching. "We're making assumptions on crude observations. Yes she's been tricky and has a lot of power, but she seems to have an honor code."

Happy nodded, reminding himself that the other mage simply paralyzed them, not kill, to have a spar with Lucy. Even when she had the advantage the green clothed girl refuse to attack until Lucy was ready. "Your right, at this point we can't make any assumptions without more facts."

Natsu blew fire while pounding his fists freeing himself from Erza's heel. His feet were literally burning to get moving. "Let's forget the crazy girl, now we need to find Lucy! She's been missing for three days now! My instincts are telling me something's wrong." He was about to run off again when a voice was heard saying, "You're going the wrong way."

In the guild, everyone appeared shocked, as Loki just appeared out of nowhere. He looked a little tired, but otherwise okay. He gave quick greetings to everyone before addressing the anxious Natsu. "Lucy was near death, but I, along with all her spirits, helped to save her life." Shivering at the memory of his friend so near death he nearly started crying again. Wiping his eyes he continued. "We managed to get her to the Horse Key and Jai saved her life. She rested all last night and is now taking a route to meet up with you in search of the next key."

Erza demanded to know how soon Lucy would catch up with them and what key they were going after. Loki estimated they would cross paths in 30 to 45 minutes. She appeared determined to get the Dragon Key before Hoshi. The others were super excited, Natsu was particularly pumped up about the thought of finally meeting a dragon again.

As he got ready to cancel the link Nab passed a job order through the crowd. When it came to Markov, he frowned greatly worried. Seeing his distress; Erza asked him what the matter was. As the group read the job request they all felt cold shivers. It was a mission specifically for guilds with Celestial Mages There was Hoshi's picture along with a caption that read, "Wanted for questioning regarding a private Council matter. Reward, 44,000,000 jewels if captured alive."

"This is seriously bad news. If anyone interrupts the quest, I don't want to think about the destruction unleashed by her. We've got to find her first, if for no reason except to finish the quest before someone gets seriously hurt," Gray stated. The others nodded promising to keep in touch with the guild. With that they cut the connection and hurried as fast as they could to catch up with Lucy.

* * *

At the moment Lucy was riding in a vegetable cart sitting next to the driver. Finding a shortcut on the map, she managed to get out of the jungle area back to civilization. Stumbling across a small farming town, she then went to an information post and asked if anyone could help her get back to her friends. A kind farmer agreed to take her with him until she caught up with them.

Hearing her stomach growling, she wrapped her arms around her stomach embarrassed. The farmer laughed, handing her an eggplant to eat, which she took gratefully biting into it with gusto. "Thanks, I'm not usually a fast eater. I just haven't had anything decent in a couple of days," she apologized seeing the crumbs all over the cart. She started to clean up only for the farmer to laugh.

"My dear it's fine, I like seeing a girl with a healthy appetite. I imagine after trying to get out of the Sacred Beast Jungle, most people would be starving," he laughed as he wiped some sweat off his brow. Seeing her puzzled expression he laughed again. "Forgive me, I forgot that you're not from around these parts. It's called the Sacred Beast Jungle because of the legends handed down through the generations. It's told that long ago there was group of people, known as the Animal Defenders, who use to live in a temple, who protected the mythological beast that live there. It's told that their greatest treasure was a magical horse with healing powers beyond compare."

Lucy looked startled, grasping her key ring. Her body tensed wondering how many places around Fiore had been secretly dedicated to the Celestial Spirits. Now she wished she had read those books more often after getting them back. "That legend, is partially true. I stumbled across the Parathion by accident," she whispered to the farmer. He looked surprised staring at her before observing the key ring on her belt. He smiled shaking his head lightly.

"I've always wondered if they were true. I'm guessing you procured the treasure, good for you," his words shocking Lucy. "You know a horse is a very smart animal. They need to feel that they can trust you, that your worthy of their attention. If that horse bonded with you then that's a sure sign that it was meant for you."

Rubbing the key Lucy felt he was right. Placing the key back on the ring she looked at the scenery. Gone was the steamy jungle and the dense forest. Before them were sprawling farm grounds filled with crops growing. She saw several individuals working in rice patties. She waved at them getting a few helloes back. Settling in her seat she asked if she could have something to eat again. Her driver took out a ham and cheese sandwich that his wife packed, giving her half.

She gratefully took it. "I've never really seen farms before. I grew up far away from here, in a mansion." The farmer nodded having seen her hands, they didn't have the look of someone who labored every day in the field. Her callous indicated she hadn't really started working until a few years ago. "Nothing to be ashamed about my dear. We all come from different places. It must have been nice to live in such a big house."

The girl shook her head sadly. She told him how lonely it was for her as a child. That she had only gone back there once after she left; both to confront her father and claim her heritage from her mother. When he asked what it was, she told him that she had been left a collection of old books about the Celestial Spirit and other stories dealing with them.

"Well what do you know, I should have guessed you were Layla's daughter. You're her spitting image," he said surprising the teenager. She was too shocked to speak. Taking off his hat, he gently tore a section inside the bowl revealing a small black book. He handed it to her as she looked at the title, "Secrets of the Starwatcher Village." Seeing the title her eyebrows went way up.

"This was my mother's?" she asked softly as she ran a finger down the spine. It appeared that it was older than the other books her mother had. If this was part of the collection, why hadn't it been at the mansion?

"I can tell what you're thinking. This _was_ supposed to be your mother's reward. Years ago, Layla came here on a job to help return the animals back to the jungle. She didn't want money, only asking if we had any old books with a connection to the Celestial Spirits," he told her. He recalled seeing her when he was a teenager. She had been amazing, working with her spirits to herd the creatures back to their home. Coming out of his memory he continued his story as his mule continued driving on his own. "The book was a gift from a traveler years before I was born. No one could open it, but when Layla saw it, it opened for her. She had told us to hold onto the book until she was done with the job."

"Then why didn't she have it in her collection?" Lucy asked. Glancing at the book she felt her power connecting with the seal, it was as if the book was begging to be opened by her. It was very hard not to give into this impulse.

"Your mother completed the job, but afterwards collapsed from exhaustion. In the chaos of helping her and finding a way to get her back home, the book was forgotten. I remember the mayor trying to mail it to your home, but it was return with a message from your father stating strongly he didn't want any more story books in his house. Since then we've kept the book safe, even after her death. The town felt sure one day you would show up to take it."

Cradling the book to her chest she thanked him. If only she had known the truth about those books, or had reread them, then maybe she would have prepared for this quest. She slightly regretted giving the books to Bisca for safe keeping instead of taking them along. Taking them with her could have saved her some trouble. Still, she knew however it was the right thing to do at the time.

The peace of the land was broken as a lot of shouting could be heard. A dust storm was moving their way at incredible speeds. The farmer jerked his mule to a stop wondering what was going on. Lucy looked down at the map realizing what the icons met. "It's my friends, oh Natsu can be an idiot sometimes."

"LUCY! You don't know how happy I'm to see you!" Natsu yelled grabbing her off the cart and spinning her around in the air. She tried to protest, except Natsu wasn't listening. Setting her down he started asking so many questions in a row she couldn't understand him, let alone answer. Assuming she was to frighten to speak he turned his attention to the farmer ready to set the cart on fire when she wrapped her Flere du Lease around his waist, bringing him down and hogtying him. "What? I was trying to help!"

"By burning the cart? This farmer was helping me by giving me a lift to meet up with you guys," said looking behind him where the rest of her friends had gathered. They all looked a little flushed, but otherwise fine. "I think you should apologize Natsu."

Struggling to move around Natsu bowed his head saying he was sorry. The farmer accepted it. He had to continue his delivery. As a token, he supplied them with much needed veggies and fruits along with some water. Thanking him again Lucy watched him go silently thanking him.

* * *

She then turned to her friends embracing them all and crying with joy. They were all happy that they found her asking her questions while she countered with theirs. Seeing chaos about to erupt Erza said they could exchange stories as they continued on the way to the Dragon Key. They agreed and started to move again.

As they marched forward, Lucy told her captivated audience her story. Looking at her now, you never would have guessed she had been so near death only the day before. Wendy was the first to notice the slim book in Lucy's hands.

"Lucy, what's that? Is a gift from a Star Maiden?" the girl inquired as she perched on her arm trying to get a better look. Behind her she could sense Carla scolding her with the eyes, but the child of the air dragon ignored her. "Please let me see it?"

"Calm down Wendy. I'll show everyone in a minute," Lucy promised. The sun was really hot today, even with the water bottles, her thirst wasn't going away. All this walking was really started to hurt her feet. Hoping to not sound presumptions "Erza, do you still have that magic car?"

Erza nodded her head. "I see where this is going. It is imperative that we find Hoshi before the other guilds do," she said musing. Lucy sucked in a deep breath. "Why would the other guilds be tracking Hoshi? Isn't there some rule stating that only civilians can help questers?" The others looked at the blond puzzled, didn't they tell her about the job? Apparently not.

Gray smacked his forehead, "Man, I can be a dunce sometimes. Right after Loki told us you were okay, Nab found a job request that just appeared on the board." Scratching his head, he leaned back a bit, his shirt slightly opened. Hopefully he wouldn't strip it off. "Take a look at this job posting." He handed her the makeshift flyer they created from inside his shirt.

Reading it over stunned Lucy. Yes, she knew that Hoshi was dangerous and not above using tricks to slow them down, but when they battled she could feel the bond Hoshi had with her spirits. It was strong and pure. When her celestial energy interacted with that space magic, she got a glimpse inside Hoshi. That vision she had of Hoshi as a child told her that her personality had once been carefree and happy. Her determination and love of magic had been without malice. In the explosion it felt as if all the good parts of her were hiding behind a wall she crafted. Who was the real Hoshi and what were her true goals?

Hearing moaning she looked up. Erza had summoned her car and already Natsu was sick just sitting in it. They all climbed aboard keeping a steady pace as they made their way towards towards the Dragon Key's location. With Natsu puking out the back the others focused on the job flyer and Lucy's new book. It was a bit coincidental that a job intent on capturing a quester would show up as they neared the end. Someone in the Council was against this quest from being completed.

"Someone else obviously knows more than we do. The question is, what is so frightening of the reward that would cause the Council to interfere with this quest?" Erza asked from the front seat. Thinking hard about it, she just couldn't come up with a reasonable answer without more facts.

"Does that book the farmer gave you have any clues?" Gray asked. He had stripped off his shirt, but at least kept his pants on. He was sitting on the side closets to the window by Erza. Wendy and Carla were riding comfortably next to him. She hadn't reached the motion sickness level yet and were sweat dropping at the sight of Happy trying to help Natsu. Lucy tossed him a pack of saltines, before opening the book.

"This book is almost three hundred years old, but strangely up to date," she mentioned as she flipped through some of the pages with her Gale Force Reading Glasses. After a few minutes she finished, removed the glasses, before flipping to the right pages. "Look here, this is the name of the traveler, who brought the book here. It's the same person who was the Star Maiden who protected the Parathion in the jungle, Zornista. It seems she came from the Starwatcher Village and left this book behind when she went to live in the jungle."

That was a surprise, they still hadn't found anything on the Starwatcher Village, and member there had been a Star Maiden? Flipping through the book again Lucy showed them a map of the village asking anyone recognized the area the village was in. Gray had nothing, even with his travels. Wendy frowned unsure if her foster mother had ever flown over this place. Tilting the book up so Erza could see it, her eyes flashed, a sure sign she knew this place.

"It looks like it's near where my home, Rosemary Village, once stood. When I was a small child I remember some of the elders telling us stories about a nearby village, one of mystery and tradition," Erza told them over her shoulder as she kept her eye on the road. She speed up a bit, but not too much that her magic would be completely drained by the time we got there. "I never went there and trade was done in private. Sometimes a few of the citizens would come to town to offer their aid if there was trouble." Pursing her lips she thought back to that terrible night when she was captured after saving Kagura's life. Amidst in the memory she suddenly remembered something, a piece long forgotten. "They warned us," she whispered.

"Who warned you of what? Why wasn't the Starwatcher Village attacked if it was so close by?" Wendy asked, looking up at Erza, the great female warrior seemed worn out and depressed. That scared the young girl never having seeing the strong female frightened before.

Gray put it together snapping his fingers. Looking at Erza he said, "The citizens of the Starwatcher Village, they probably used astrology to predict the future. Your elders wouldn't believe them." She nodded as she told them about seeing a big bubble of light in the distance protecting the other village. It was impenetrable so that could be the reason it was never raided.

So they had special magical powers. Someone left the Snake Key with them to protect. That vision I had, the girls were being trained for something. I need to know more about this Lucy thought. Shoving a nearly unconscious Natsu out the back window completely, Lucy placed some ear plugs in and started reading again slower. She had to learn more about the history of that Village and why Hoshi was the only one with its mark around.

* * *

Hoshi sneezed continuously. Someone is talking a great deal about me today she thought. With this in mind she continued on in a fervent matter to reach her goal as soon as possible. She had already passed through a few small towns and was making her way towards a lake in the distance. According to her guide-book an ancient city had once stood in the center of the lake with land bridges to all sides. The shifting geography of the world had sunk the city and all, but one, land bridge.

She didn't know how she was going to get to the city exactly. She wasn't a strong swimmer and no way could she dive to the bottom of the lake. Hopefully there's a mechanism or a secret passage that can get me to the city. If the key is in there, then I know that it's protected by powerful Celestial magic. My reserves are strong. With three cores of magic it has to be enough to get to the key.

She was so intent on reaching her destination, she was unaware that she was being stalked by a group of five as she made her way through the small town she was in now. It was the last one near the Dragon Key's location, so it was important that she stocked up now. She entered a small bakery purchasing some bread and sweet roll. Thanking the baker she left the shop heading out of town, still unaware that she was being followed.

The five shadows, who were actually the Twin Sabertooth Dragons, the Celestial Mage Yukino, along with the Exceed pair Lector and Frosch, continued to follow Hoshi at a distance. If anything they had learned from the Grand Magic Games, was to not underestimate a mage's power. Even from a distance Yukino could sense how powerful their target's magic was.

"I've never sensed such power from a Celestial Mage before," Yukino whispered. "Her power is stronger than mine, maybe even stronger than Lucy's." she admitted. As their target glanced back over her shoulder, Rouge quickly covered them in shadows to hide them from her. Shrugging her shoulders Hoshi continued on her way.

"That was to close. Frosch was worried that girl would spot us!" the little Exceed stated worriedly. His partner gently patted him on his head reassuring him that nothing bad would happen. As he studied their target, he once again was filled with uncertainty. The mysterious way that job post had come and the way their target acted didn't match up.

As the Shadow Dragonslayer and subsequent of being possessed, Rogue had developed a sensitivity to the darkness inside people. As they continued to follow the girl he was able to peer into her soul. Sting noticed what his partner was doing and told the group to stop. The Guild Master of Sabertooth patted the shoulder of his friend. "What do you see? Is it anything that can help us?"

"There's a darkness inside her, the pain of a betrayal and hatred. The wall surrounds her heart, but it seems to be opening up. There's burst of light; happiness, joy, and love. It's getting stronger. Though the balance could tip in any direction."

Sting cupped his chin thinking about it. This job could boost the guild's reputation, and bring in much needed jewels. That new pool they were installing at the guild wasn't going to pay for itself. Still, caution was needed. The Council rarely posted jobs, especially asking for specific types of mages. "We're not giving this one up. We'll capture her and interrogated the girl, while we transport her to the Council. Yukino," he asked over his shoulder. The Celestial Mage stood at attention. Sting asked her about the keys. Were they all real and what spirits did they summon? Yukino told him about the silver keys were real, though too far away to identify, she wasn't sure about those platinum keys. She hadn't seen or heard anything about them. With some careful planning they got ready to corner the girl.

The green garbed Celestial Mage, was enjoying her sweet rolls savoring their flavor. She was just about to save some for later, when something whizzed over her head. Ducking, she narrowly avoided being attacked by the weirdest Exceeds she had seen. An overconfident red tom, scolding a green faced friend in a pink frog costume. She was about launch a counter attack when three shadows jumped surrounding her. Glancing around her she identified them as Sabertooth members. Reaching for her key's she felt something grab her wrist. Peering down it was shadow connected to Rogue. Growling she jerked about snapping the shadow leash in half catching them off guard.

"What reason does the highest members of Sabertooth, including the Guild Master, have for attacking a mage unnecessarily?" she demanded. Her glittering gold flower ornament was starting to increase the amount of sparkles. "I'm on an important quest, one that you are delaying me from. So, state you reasons or get out my way!"

"Hoshi Supernova, the Council has requested your capture for interrogation related to private Council matters. As such we've taken the job to capture you," Sting informed her gathering light in his palm. To his right Rogue was prepared to use another shadow attack. To her left Yukino was prepared to summon Libra and behind her those weird Exceeds were blocking her retreat."

Her voice was tight as she plucked three keys from her necklace. "It's quite a coincidence isn't it? The Council wanting to arrest me after so many years? What's next? Imprisoning all Celestial Mages?" she whispered. The members of the guild looked at one another puzzled by her words. It was the distraction she needed. A burst of sparkles from her flower spread across the air, the magic pollen surrounded them causing her foes to cough, eyes water, while rendering their attacks neutral for a few moments. Using the distraction she called out her summons. "I open the Gates of the Protector, Chained Maiden, and Primate: Scutum, Andromeda, and Monkey!" As the pollen dispersed the members of Sabertooth appeared stunned to see what she summoned.

There was a man dressed in samurai outfit with a large shield in his left hand and a katana in the right. He was staring down Sting making the guild master take a few steps back unknowingly. Andromeda was in a provocative pose using her chains to perform a provocative dance, in the air around her, causing Rogue's nose start to bleed. Xiaoying was hopping about laughing at the Exceeds, causing them to get steamed. Hoshi had her eyes on Yukino, smirking as she got ready to use her space magic. "You're impressed aren't you? A triple summon and I have a rare Animal Zodiac platinum key."

"There's…. no…such… thing! You're casting an illusion!" Yukino retorted, only Hoshi to laugh at her. "My fellow mage, there is much you need to learn. Shall we spar now? Scutum! Protect us and defeat Sting! Andromeda, I leave Rouge to you, watch out for his shadow magic. Xiaoying, I trust you to take care of the Exceeds, don't go overboard. Miss Yukino, you're my target. Go!" Hearing their mistress orders they all sprang into action as the battle between Sabertooth and Hoshi began.

* * *

Sting was caught off guard as Scutum struck out with his katana nearly opening his chest. He ducked under the blade punching out with his fist delivering several mêlée enhanced blows. Scutum blocked the attacks with his shield before pulling back once more and coming after the Guild Master with faster than the eye could see strikes. Sting used his speed to dodge about avoiding the strikes. As he jumped over his opponent he got ready to deliver his magic attack when he tumbled from the sky.

Sting pushed himself up, enduring the pain. Scutum's blade had nearly severed his Achilles' heel. Keeping his cool he summoned his power, "White Dragon's Roar!" A powerful compressed laser blast shot through the air at the Celestial Spirit. Scutum held his ground bringing his shield up. As the laser hit his shield he was pushed back a few centimeters, but the laser blast split into two beams passing to side of the spirit striking the a patch of trees behind him causing them to explode. Seeing Sting's shocked expression Scutum had to laugh a little. "I'm the constellation of the shield! Do you think I would be defeated so easily? I protect my mistress from all threats!"

"We protect yourself from this! Holy Blast!" A barrage of balls of light bombarded the spirit as he moved his shield around to block the attacks. Hearing something behind him he barely had enough time to bring his sword up as Sting unleashed his White Dragon's Claw. Sting was pushing hard trying to place his stigma mark to limit the freedom of his foe, but Scutum was equally determined to defeat him. It was a clash of wills as they broke apart and came after one another again.

* * *

As this was going on Rogue, finally managed to get his head back in the game. Andromeda was after blood as she manipulated her chains. She could lengthen them to act like sharp whips cracking the ground, or shorten them to block attacks. "Men are so overrated. Do I look like a damsel in distress?" she asked angrily as she managed to latch one of her chains around Rouge's chest pulling it tight. He grunted, taking a deep breath and managed to snap the chain's off. "You tell me, was that a rhetorical question?"

"Insolence fool! I'll show you what I was going to do to that sea monster!" Andromeda growled gathering her chains in the air to form a massive sea monster shape. Seeing the attack Rogue moved fast, darting around her so fast she couldn't keep up as she struck again and again making craters in the ground. She lost track of her opponent looking all around when suddenly the shadow of her chains came to life wrapping around her "Aaaaarrrrg!"

"Shadow Dragon's Waxing Flesh," Rogue whispered into her ear in his shadow form squeezing her tight. Several shadow hands started punching her or tearing at her clothes causing her to curse. "You're a spirit, but you got nothing on my Dragonslayer abilities."

Andromeda went limp, the shadows finally letting her go. Rogue materialized in his human form. He eyed her cautiously wondering if the spirit was play acting. After all, a defeated spirit should return through their gate. Not taking a chance he activated his Shadow Dragon's Slash to strike her down. As he was about to land the deadly blow he stopped in his tracks. He kept staring at the beautiful princess lying in front of him. Her clothes had slipped a bit revealing a ripe beautiful feminine assets and luxuries curvy body. Her hair was delicately draped across her face making her look innocent. Rouge didn't realize his arm had fallen by his side.

She's so beautiful, a real princess. Do I really want to send her back through her gate? Why was even fighting her in the first place he thought in his mind. He reached down to caress her when, bam! He got sent skidding down the road leaving a ripped gutter of earth in his wake. Shaking his head, he struggled to stand. "Oh man, how did I miss that?" he asked himself as got up. A chain smacked him in the face.

"I told you you're weak. Perseus was so busy fighting the sea monster he didn't realize I already had freed myself and was making my way home to give my mom a piece of my mind," Andromeda said rolling her eyes with her arms crossed and her feet firmly placed on the ground. "I'm not your average princess, now show me your true power. Is a Dragonslayer really stronger than a Celestial Spirit?" She mocked him. She got a thrill watching him enter Shadow Drive. "Now this is going to be good!"

* * *

The little Exceeds were way over their heads literally. Xiaoying had been fooling with the two toms. Frosch had hopped at her, only for her to leap over him. She ducked under Lector claw swipes then pulled his tail earning a screech. She jumped about pushing him them into each other. When they were both about to grab her she smiled wildly taking to the air as a bird. Mocking them she quickly flew away as she led them on a merry chase through the woods as their wings carried them on the winds.

Glancing over her shoulder, she let out a coo. "I have to admit, you're the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. Who knew cats could sprout wings?"

"Just you wait, we'll send you back in pieces for making fools out of us!" Lector growled. Frosch nodded in agreement.

"Well if that's how you feel, come and get me," Xiaoying called out changing shape once more, this time into a deer running through the undergrowth back towards the battle.

"Frosch worried about her Lector. How is she doing take over magic?" the frog garbed cat asked as they continued to fly through the air.

"Fool, she's not doing takeover, she using a transformation spell!" he spat at his friend. He wrapped his tail around Frosh's arm pulling him faster. They burst out of the forest surprised to see a beautiful human girl sitting on a stump observing the fight going on.

"Excuse me miss, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. It's not safe here. Once Sabertooth has completed our mission you can be on your way," Lector told her hovering in the air with his friend.

"How polite are you two. I'm sorry, I can't just leave yet," the girl said pulling a hidden rope. A net popped up from the ground catching them as the pulley went up trapping them in the trees. Watching them squirm trying to break free, the girl laughed. "It's a reinforced Celestial magic net. After all nothing would work better for keeping Exceeds in place." She looked at their squished faces returning them with her own versions. "Oh by the way, I'm an Animal Zodiac; it means I have both a human and animal form. Not to mention my special power of shape shifting. See you later!" she called out of them, returning to her animal form and swinging away.

* * *

Yukino was trying to catch her breath. Never before, not even when she fought at the Grand Magical Games, had she discovered such a powerful mage before. The Celestial Mage before her was both confident and calculated. Her actions were precise being flexible when she needed it. Her offense and defensive skills were amazing.

The Sabertooth mage hadn't been able to summon her spirits yet because Hoshi kept her weaving and dodging. Her space magic was different from anything she had seen before. She could sense the celestial power backing it. No one could manipulate space to her knowledge, this fight was showing that her knowledge of celestial magic was minimal. Cutting out of her musing , she got punched in the chest, her left arm bent backwards then thrown over her foe's shoulder until she was kicked in midair causing her to face plant in the ground.

Coughing up some of the dirt she peered through the dust cloud as it faded away revealing Hoshi standing there with calm, but at the same time bored expression. Her eyes narrowed as she tapped her foot in the ground waiting for Yukino to get up. "Come on, I don't have all day. I know you're not some weak Celestial Mage. Show me your power!" she hissed. The girl cocked her head listening to the sounds of the battles around her. "My spirits are matching your guild mates move for move. Even besting them at times, so when are you going to match my power and skill?"

Yukino stood up, her voice very tight and precise. "You call yourself a Celestial Mage? You're misusing your spirits, having them act like shields from your foes." Pulling off her cloak she flung it into some nearby bushes gripping two of her keys. Her hair started to flutter in the wind as she gathered her magical energy. She locked her eyes on Hoshi, whose hands covered in magical energy. Tapping her foot a star shape appeared under her feet lifting in the air. Yukino lips narrowed. "Still pulling tricks?"

"First, I never use my spirits as shields. I love them beyond compare because their family. I trust them to defend themselves against anyone. Second, space magic is a fraction of the true power of a Celestial Mage," she retorted from the sky. She laughed a little, enjoying the view from the sky. She could see everything including her spirits battles. By the look of things, Andromeda and Scutum were on the last leg of their power as the monkey spirit raced to help them. Staring down at Yukino she felt a thrill as she summoned Libra and Pisces at the same time. Time to see if she could stand up to gold Zodiacs.

Libra danced through the air using her own gravity magic to float into the air. With a twist of her wrists she lashed out with her scales trying to strike down Hoshi. The mage responded by flying up into the air trying to dodge about only to have her star pulled down towards the ground as the gravity increased around her. She was slammed to the ground hard. Libra twisted around tossing her into the sky causing her to go up and down. Yukino told Libra to stop, moving towards the crater to check on her foe.

Out of the crater, came a zooming comet flying through the air aimed at Libra. The female spirit used her gravity to push the comet to the right only for it to circle about. It came towards her at the left, she sent it down, but it came right back up to her. Too late she realized that it was impossible to change the orbit of a comet as it collided with her sending her back through her gate.

Seeing their friend defeated Pisces glided through the air circling Hoshi trying to ram her. The black son fish rammed her hard as sending bouncing down the road shattering her shield. The white mother came at her from the other side ramming her back so hard Yukino had to jump out of the way. "Be careful you two! Don't take me out!"

The fishes nodded coming after their opponent again. Hoshi stood her ground whirling her hands around in complex pattern as the shape of a lunar eclipse. Waiting for them to ram her Hoshi increased the power to her attack. At the last minute she cast the spell. "Space Magic: Lunar Eclipse Casting!" The mother and son duo couldn't get out of the way as the eclipse engulfed them. They panicked trying to break free, but it was no use as they returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

Yukino was stunned, her strongest spirits had been taken out in mere minutes. She was about to summon her third spirit Ophiuchus, when she heard another spell being cast. "Space Magic: Binary Star Link!" A silver shackle with a gold star appeared on her right wrist zapping her. She dropped her key as she struggled to remove the shackle. She was so focused on getting it off she didn't hear the footsteps until someone placed the dropped key into her hand. Looking up she saw Hoshi smiling at her, a similar shackle on her left wrist. "Don't bother, the spell links us together. If were more than a hundred feet from each other, then we get zapped to point of unconsciousness." She handed Yukino her cape back, snapping it place still smiling.

"What's the meaning of this? What do you want?" Yukino demanded. Her question echoed by Sting, Rogue, and their Exceeds. It appeared they had finally beaten the spirits, losing a lot of magic and had several wounds, but still enough power to take Hoshi out. The two mages prepared to perform a unison raid when Hoshi held up her hand shaking her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Yeah, why not? Afraid of getting hurt? Too late for that!" Sting snapped at her gesturing to destroyed pathway. There were craters and gutters of churned up dirt, tree branches all over the place with others struck down by magic powers. Even the air was heavy with dirt, magic, and pollen. The sky had clouded up around them. He got ready to launch his attack when Yukino shook her head pleading with him to stop. Pausing, he waited to hear what his target had to say.

"Excellent you've put on your listening ears. Now, my Binary Star Link, works very much like Sensory Link. What happens to one happens to the other. Hurt me you hurt Yukino. Also don't get any ideas, I am the only one who can break the spell, but it has to be my desire. Even my death wouldn't break the spell," Hoshi informed them casually. Yukino nodded already feeling the effects of the spell. She couldn't even move at this point.

Rogue narrowed his eyes once again peering into Hoshi's soul. The darkness had increased, but a bright light was pushing through it. He had to take a gamble if they were to keep Yukino alive. "What is it that you want with Yukino?" he asked ignoring Sting and Lector's stares. Patting Frosch on his head to assure him everything was alright, he turned to look at Hoshi again waiting for an answer.

"I intend to borrow Yukino and her spirits for a while. She's the third strongest Celestial Mage I've encountered, her spirits in particular would be a great assist in helping me on my quest. Apparently having help does make this quest easier." Sting was about to open his mouth to interrupted, but she spoke over him. "Ask Lucy and her friends, they'll tell you what you need to know. Here's my deal, Yukino and her spirits, help me to finish this quest and in return I give her information on her sister Sorono." Sensing that Yukino didn't believe her she used the link to show her a memory that confirmed that she was telling the truth. "I promise when this is over Yukino and her spirits will be returned with no harm to them. I keep my promises, so what it is your decision?"

Being backed into a corner, with Yukino expression hardened, the two Dragonslayers had no choice, but to give in to her demands. Smiling, Hoshi promised to keep in touch giving them a lacremeia flower. She dissolved into star-dust as it carried both mages away. Watching the comrade being taken from them, they knew it was time to talk to Fairy Tail.


	7. Binary Star Battle

Team Natsu had finally made it to the small town where Hoshi was last seen in. It was a good thing to, considering that Natsu had almost fallen into a coma because of his motion sickness. Now that they were on foot, they were hoping to catch up with Hoshi. A quick look at the map, showed that she was getting closer to the lake.

"We need to pick up the pace a little. If Hoshi gets the Dragon Key first, there's no telling how much power she'll have," Lucy breathed loudly. She was very concerned. The guide-book had told her that a dragon could work well with a snake, but being a rabbit she would need to work even harder than when she made a contract with Cheng.

"Not good, dragons have been considered to be signs of authority and dignity. To possess one is to have everlasting luck," Wendy added as they continued down the street passing shops, people, and cars along the way. She shivered remembering the power and the overwhelming fear she felt when the seven dragons attacked the Grand Magic Games. They hadn't been able to defeat a single dragon, now they were going up against an immortal spirit dragon. That was sure to cause problems.

As they were running Gray started to feel something warm against his side. He tried to ignore the heat, but it didn't work. Now it felt that pins were pricking him in the side. He grunted trying to ignore it, but soon the pain became too much. Letting out a snarl he stopped in his tracks. "What is pricking me so bad?" he demanded causing everyone to stop in their tracks. They looked at him, wondering what he was talking about when Happy exclaimed, "Why is your pocket bulging like that?"

Gray looked down seeing that his pocket was glowing. He pulled out a lacremeia flower that was expanding and growing as it pulsated with color. The flower would bloom then retract as the message started and stopped again. As the message tried to play they could catch a few words that were being said.

"I think you bro."

"Would you stop ye…?"

"Give that thing to me, I'll make it…"

"Frosch think that…"

"Why did she give us this stupid…"

Erza's eyes narrowed as she snatched the flower from Gray's hands. "Sting, Rogue is that you? How did you come into possession of one these flowers? Tell me now!" she shouted into the message so loudly the flower cracked in the side and the orb of light to grow smaller. They could hear the stunned voices of the Dragonslayers. They started yelling and asking how they were in touch, when they heard something hit the ground, the message fizzled out. "It appears that we need to get our answers directly. Natsu, can you scent them?"

Natsu nodded, he could smell them not too far away. He took off with everyone following him. It was barely ten minutes later when they stumbled across the destruction and the members of Sabertooth were arguing with one another, a partially destroyed lacremeia flower was being held in Frosch's hands, he appeared to be crying while Lector told him to get a grip. "Okay you knuckleheads, you have two seconds to explain why you have that flower and tell us where Hoshi or so help me I'll burn you to the ground!" Natsu shouted, flames spitting out of his mouth.

Sting gave him an exasperated sigh before pushing Natsu down to the ground. "You're strong Dragneel, but you still don't know how show anyone respect," he commented with a little smirk. Natsu started yelling at him as a fight was about to break out when Rogue and Gray stepped between the two, telling them to both calm down. Now wasn't the time to fight amongst themselves. As the two Dragonslayers were told to take a breather and calm down Erza took charge.

"What happened here? How did you come in possession of that item? Considering it belongs to Lucy's rival, are you helping her in an attempt to delay us? Start talking!" she demanded grabbing Rogue's coat only for him to yank himself free. "Do you really think we'd help the person that we were trying to capture for the Council?" he retorted.

Taking a seat on a nearby ripped up piece of rock, he let Frosch jumped into his lap. The others settled down on the grass as they waited for an explanation. "As I'm sure that as you suspected, Sabertooth took the job to track down the rogue Celestial Mage."

Lucy nodded, they were the only other guild she knew with a strong Celestial Mage. Looking around she didn't see Yukino anywhere. She did spot a blue feather caught in a nearby bramble. She also saw footprints in the shape of Hoshi's boots. Shivering she knew what happened here. "You engaged Hoshi in battle? How many spirits did she use?"

"She used three spirits that were unfamiliar us. We tried to surround her and bring her in without a struggle, but she was prepared for that. She distracted us so her hair ornament could prevent us from attacking, before summoning; I think their names were Scutum, Andromeda, and Monkey?" Rogue responded tilting his head as he tried to recall for sure what she called them. He blushed as he remembered how he fell so easily for Andromeda's enchantment, embarrassed that he let a spirit get the better of him. "Each spirit attacked someone different, while Hoshi went after Yukino. I ended up with a bigger challenge then I thought against Andromeda. She was not what I expected."

Natsu, who along with Sting had joined the group, started laughing. "No way! You let a girl spirit get the better of you? What did she do, swoon so you get close for her to punch you?" Seeing his expression he started to laugh more before Sting shoved him into the ground.

"Don't laugh at us, those spirits were strong, even if they weren't Zodiac," he hissed. Lector then corrected his friend telling him that the Monkey spirit told him that she was a Zodiac with shape shifting powers. Sting looked surprised at that asking his Exceed, why he hadn't mentioned this sooner, only to be told he didn't ask about, causing Sting to hang his head.

Carla pursed her lips. Her tail twitched as she thought over what the Twin Dragonslayers were telling them. "It is to our advantage to know what spirits she has, but we've still haven't completely identified each key she has. None of us have gotten close to see. Still, we know more about her Animal Zodiacs, so that's helpful." Wendy nodded in agreement; the more they knew about their foe, the better. Even learning that she fought hand to hand helped.

Gray was still puzzled. "So what happened to Yukino and how did you end up with that flower?" Sting and Rogue explained what had happened. As they described the fight, he paid attention to the details, especially the wording of the deal struck. Looking up he clenched his hand for a few minutes before speaking in nonchalant voice. "It appears that we gave Hoshi some ideas about the value of teamwork. If the Dragon Key is in the middle of a lake, then having Pisces and Libra could be a big help."

"It a logical way around the quest rules. She can't summon gold spirits, but if Yukino did, then she's not disqualified, similar to what happened to Lucy," Erza said. As Erza explained the details of the quest, Lucy opened the book she been reading about the Starwatcher Village. Using some form of ancient magic, the book seemed to be able to update some of its information. Including family bloodlines.

* * *

Observing her friends discussing ways to work together, she turned her back on them reading the pages again. The Starwatcher village was founded nearly seven hundred years ago, three hundred before this book was written. Yet the entries in here were only about seven to eight years old. According to the book a powerful Star Maiden; TÄHTI, along with twelve founding families, had created the village to protect the key and books in their possession, while at the same time, finding ways to be closer with the Celestial Spirits. If the multiple family trees were any indication; then the descendants of the founders had gotten more skilled and powerful as the years went on. At the bottom she found the entry for Hoshi. Her mother, Haruko, was a member of the Supernova family. She had a familiar line connecting her to another woman, Aiday, who had married into the Comet Trail family, who had a daughter a year older than Hoshi named Hoshiko.

The family trees ended there, making her wonder what had happened that would leave an entire generation missing from the book. Hearing the others calling her she quickly closed the book. "I'm starting to get worried for both Yukino and Hoshi. Something bad happened in Starwatcher Village, something so traumatic that it has caused some instability in her mind. If Yukino doesn't cooperate or turns on her, then I think she might actually try to kill her." Lucy said told them, her hands clutching the book tightly, as her facial expression showed fear and determination. With no time to lose they all started heading for the lake hoping they get there in time to prevent a tragedy.

* * *

Hoshi was super excited as they arrived at the lake via her spell. Looking at the sparkling clear blue water filled with koi and warmth of the sun tanning her skin she felt so alive. "I'm so glad that the spell worked so well. I haven't had a lot of practice with that one, nor trying to do it for two. Still, you have to admit it was fun being stardust," she told the girl standing next to her. Yukino frowned slightly, looked away before giving a stiff nod. "Why are you gloomy? This is a once in a life time opportunity. You'll get to help secure a platinum key, to meet in person an Animal Zodiac. This is a rare opportunity, much like seeing Orpheus in person."

Yukino bit her lip, she felt confused about this. The link connected her to Hoshi and forced to help her, but she had _chosen_ to let her take her from her guild. Sting and Rogue were both willing to fight for her safety, but she had overrun them. The memory she received watching her sister fighting Lucy, was burned into her mind. She had to find out more.

"Let's get this business over with. The sooner your quest is over, the sooner you'll give me information about Sorano," she commented. Moving towards the land bridge the girls made their way down the sandy path until it stopped halfway to the middle of the look. Glancing down she swore she saw giant koi gulping down smaller fish. Shivering, she turned to her companion. "So what is your plan exactly? The city sank to the bottom of the lake. It's too deep to swim to. We'll never make it down there."

"That my dear is why we're bringing the city up!" Hoshi stated happily. Seeing Yukino looking skeptical she explained the plan. "My guidebook told me that there was secret mechanism in the city's foundation. Originally it was to help them with the water flow, but now it's stuck allowing water constantly in, but never draining. If Pisces can flip the switch than Libra can raise the city, purging it of the remaining water, so the bridge can connect to the city."

Yukino thought it over, it was smart, they had to stop the water flow so when they raised it, the waters wouldn't wash them away. Still, she was scared of the giant koi. There was also one little problem. "You seem to forget an important fact. Pisces needs to be in human form to manipulate the mechanism, but if they're touched by water, they go back to eels."

The other mage waved her hand dismissively. She'd handle the small details, right now she needed to summon them. It would be tricky to resummon the same spirits in the same day, she was willing to try. Raising the key she called for mother and son return in human form. At first the gate didn't want to open, fearing that it wouldn't work. The gate was collapsing when Hoshi placed her left hand on the badly formed gate. Concentrating, she let out a pulse of celestial energy stabilizing the gate as mother and son appeared in their human forms.

"Mistress Yukino, how were you able to summon us once more today? Your power should have grown weak," the mother inquired. The son commented on how fast they healed after returning to their world. It was then they spotted Hoshi. The son held his trident at Hoshi neck, water already swirling around it as he threatened to drown her. "You're going to pay for what you did to us! No one makes a fool out of us!"

Hoshi rolled her eyes, "Geesh, now I understand why Quing told me your to boneheaded for your own good." Looking down he saw the platinum keys. He was not expecting to see them. With him distracted she pushed the points from her neck. Doing a low sweep kick, she knocked him into the ground snatching the trident and spinning it around. He thought she going to impale him and he could hear his mother gathering water, when surprisingly, she placed the weapon in Yukino's hands so she could help him stand. "Still think I'm making a fool out of you or are you doing that yourself?"

"Mistress Yukino, what is going on? Why aren't you fighting this girl anymore?" Then the mother noticed the shackles around the girl's wrists understanding what was going on. Getting her son under control she asked how they could be a service to the _two_ or them. Yukino looked at both promising this would be a temporary alliance. As long as they cooperated nothing bad to any of them. She explained, while pointing to the water and using gestures, what they being asked to do. It was a real good plan except for the obvious.

Hoshi's hands whirled in a complex pattern as the magical energy wrapped itself around the two of them changing and altering their outfits until they were wearing scuba gear. Satisfied she brought her hands down to her side. "Astronauts train in underwater to learn to deal with the pressure of moving through space. The gear will keep you from getting wet. Watch out for the koi, they'll try to stop you," she told them pointing to the monstrous koi in the lake diving deeper. "When you're done signal us so Libra can bring the city up."

* * *

They nodded asking if their summoner would be fine. Hoshi swore she protect her with all her magic. The duo dove into the water using his trident to form a protective sphere around them as they dived for the depths. Soon they couldn't see the sunlight from above. "Keep an eye for trouble. The lights on our gear don't penetrate that far," Mother warned her son, who nodded. As they continued their descendent they caught glimpses of other fish, but no signs of the koi making them wary.

"Look mom! I see a road, no its moat! The switch has got to be near here! Which way should we ahhhhhh!" Out of the depth a giant koi torpedoed to the surface knocking the boy back, nearly causing him to lose his trident. Trying to get his bearings he saw the shadow of the koi rushing back down to him. Using his trident he created an underwater whirlpool sucking the koi in and then sending him far away smacking into an oncoming koi. He took a stab at it, ripping its gills open as blood poured out. He felt something biting his fins so he flipped them back and force using water bullets to force his attacker to let go. His mother was in the same trouble, he started to swim towards him, but she shouted that he needed to find the mechanism.

Mother was in danger, but she knew how to protect herself. She swam circles around the fish; going up and down, even going sideways and twisting about. Some of the fish got their tails tied, but others weren't fooled. Undisturbed she gather watered all around her as she started to punch, kick and otherwise melee with the fish. "These koi need to respect their betters!"

Up on the surface another fight was underway. Giant turtles had crawled out of the water, morphing into monstrous kappas. Hoshi, was casting a variety of spells some working better than others. Yukino had called out Libra, who was using her gravity to mess with the kappas. As the threat multiplied she tried to move beyond the range limited, but was being zapped too hard. "I need to be able to move!" Her band glowed as she felt a surge through it. She heard Hoshi yell she had a five hundred foot radius and to get her butt of the ground and help.

A kappa leapt on her, its teeth covered in slobber as it tried to bite her. Pushing with her legs, she flipped the creature over her body into the sand. She watched as the water in the bowl in his head drained out. The kappa screamed in terror already drying up as it quickly dove back into the water. "Make them lose their water!" she shouted, suddenly remembering the stories her sister read to her. As the beasts charged her she started to bow causing them to lose their water. Hoshi and Libra followed suit until all the kappas were gone. A column of water erupted from the middle of the lake, it was the signal! Libra strained, but eventually brought the city backup as Pisces got rid of the remaining water. Latches buried in the sand pushed through connecting the land bridge.

The spirits had to return to home which they did with Yukino's blessing. Looking up at the architectural wonder before her eyes was unlike anything she had seen before. It was a square pyramid. Each layer smaller than the last until you reached a towering mansion, at the base there was a wide circle with roads and underneath the drains of the city. Etched on the worn walls were signs of dragons. "Incredible," she whispered so softly she was unaware that Hoshi heard her.

"I know isn't it?" she replied her eyes sparkling in delight. As they crossed the land bridge to the city she continued to talk about the history of this magnificent place. "In the far distant past, this lake used to expand all over the forest here; these trees actually once grew underwater if you can believe that. They called the lake, "Loch an Dragons Damhsa" it literally translates as the lake of dancing dragons. (Irish). This place not only loved Celestial Spirits, but also worshiped and protected dragons." She paused in the middle of her narration. They had just passed through an ancient garden spotting what appeared to be the remains of ornament near a row of plants. She gently picked up the broken piece handing it to Yukino.

The other mage examined it curiously. As she looked it over she couldn't help, but feel as if this piece was familiar. Like she'd seen the living version of this dragon. After turning it over a few times she realized why it looked so familiar. Even broken and chipped the dragon face looked like one of the seven dragons that had made it out of the Eclipse Gate before attacking the town.

"If the humans here worshipped dragons, were they not worried about the ones that sided against humans learning their magic?" she asked innocently. Truly, she was curious, but at the same time she wanted to get this over. Having already faced the guardians of this particular place, it was now time to deal with deadly traps before getting to the real prize; The Dragon Key.

"This place was built almost two hundred years before the Dragon Civil War happened. The people here were able to use the Dragon Key, to summon the Animal Zodiac: Mushu Dragon. This Celestial Spirit was stronger than any known dragon on Earthland. With his protection it was the spark that turned some dragons towards peaceful coexistence," Hoshi explained tugging her along by the invisible string that connected their bands. She had her eyes open wide and her other senses alert. Her first core was depleted and her second was only half filled. It was taking a lot of magic to keep the Binary Link going, but it was worth it.

"Be on your guard, the platinum keys are protected by guardians, then a series of traps, before a final test," she warned Yukino. It was left unsaid that if she attempted to take the key for herself there would be horrible consequences. Yukino was tempted to, but the knowledge about her sister was more important. With a gesture she motioned for them to get going.

They started to climb the steps to the top when they heard a load click. All of a sudden the stairs changed to slide sending them to empty abyss at the bottom. Hoshi gathered her magic in her hands driving them into the rocky slide. Feeling Yukino slipping away she called out, "Use your magic to grip the slide. Merge your energy with your surroundings, it will keep you from slipping!"

Yukino did what she told. She drove her hands into the slide, but kept slipping. Focusing her energy she finally managed to stop right at the limit of their range. Unsure how to move she was surprised when a length of rope dropped in front of her face. Looking up she saw that Hoshi had already tied the rope around her waist waiting for her to do the same. Once she was secured Hoshi used her magic to create secure climbing line, so they started to rock climb up the slide using Yukino as the bilayer. It was slow going, a few times Yukino started to fall, cutting off the slack, but finally they made it to the fifteenths level. Once on the level they carefully undid the lines and put the gear back in the travel pack.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" Hoshi joked earning a glaring look from Yukino. Sighing, she admitted it could have been worse. Not many Celestial mages would have the muscle power to make it up the slide by themselves. So far, they were tested on their intelligence, wit, and strength. One more trap and then the final test. She was ready to go, when she noticed Yukino rubbing her shoulder. Concerned she asked the girl to sit down as she treated the sore muscle with a potion,

Yukino winced as the cold potion was rubbed into her skin. She was not happy to be showing weakness again, but she was also surprised that her captor was healing her. Sure, she needed her help to get the key, but did it matter if she was in one piece? This girl was confusing her every minute. Taking her hand she got to her feet as they started searching for way to the top. There were no more stairs and she couldn't see anything that would get them to the top. Leaning against a wall to catch her breath she let out a yelp as the wall dropped back putting her in a secret tunnel. Hoshi jumped in right before it closed.

"Isn't this a bit cliché? It feels like were in a lost treasure movie," she stated bitterly in the dark. Her pupils tried to adjust, but there was literally no light. The right before her eyes a glistening gold light appeared hovering in front of her conjured by Hoshi. "How did you…?"

"It's a simple spell. Any Celestial mage can pull it off with the right training. You just need to learn to mold your magic inside you, then use a caster technique instead of a holder, to create something. We can't always be dependent on our spirits correct?" Hoshi remarked as they started to transverse the corridors. Yukino stayed silent observing the girl trying to create her own light.

As they made their through the tunnels, Hoshi would stop periodically, holding her keys up. They would shake then twinkle indicating the direction they should go. It felt as if they were going in circles with all the turns and twists they took and everything looked the same. Finally up a head they could make out a door. Cautiously they approached when something fell from the ceiling attacking them. "Ahhhhh, they're bats! How can there be bats here?!" Yukino whined angrily dropping to the floor and rolling to the side so not to get bit.

"They're not real! It's an illusion!" Hoshi insisted. Instead of bats she was dealing with miniaturized dragons. One bit her as she used bolts of magic to obliterate two only for three more to attack. Even as they bit and scratched her, she couldn't see the injuries. The pain was an echo, not real. "We need to do a unison raid to get rid of these illusions and open the door. Trust me, it will be okay."

Unsure if she should trust her, let along combine their magic, Yukino hesitated as she used her cloak to catch and release the bats in different directions. Seeing more coming she abandon her cloak grabbing the other girls hands they focused their magic together. Yukino felt her magical energy merge with Hoshi, who was crafting a star in her hands. The attacks merge taking new life as they called out: Unison Raid: Celestial Starburst!" The star burst in the air causing bolts of celestial energy to strike down the illusions. Once gone the door opened and they saw the key standing upright in a piece of rock.

* * *

Slowly Hoshi approached it, waiting for a final test. As she got nearer the room filled with a roar. A painting of a dragon on the wall ripped itself free pouncing on the key. He hissed letting out another roar as he sized up the girls. "Impressive humans, you managed to display traits worthy of a dragon, but there is a final test. Quester, are you ready?" Hoshi nodded, this had been what she was waiting for.

"There is a story in a faraway land. The land itself was on the verge of collapse as the emperor refused to help no one, but himself. His daughter called on the great guardian dragons to help end the drought, fertilized the land and heal the sick. Once found out they were to be punished by transforming into rivers as did the princess into something else that would protect them. How many dragons were there, what are the names of these rivers, and what did the princess turn into? One guess."

Hoshi bit her lip pacing back and forth. She mumbled the story a few times going over it piece by piece. Finally she smiled. "There were four dragons, two ended the drought, one to fertilize and the last to heal. The rivers names are Huang He, Xi, Chang, and Yellow Rivers, after the color of the dragons. The princess transformed herself into a mountain to keep the rivers safe and feed them the water from her melting snow."

Yukino's jaw dropped, how had Hoshi come up with that answer? Shocked the dragon acknowledged her saying she was right letting her take the key. Yukino stood in disbelief as she summoned a medium size red and yellow dragon with blue horns. It was true, there was another Zodiac and they looked powerful. So amazed by what she saw she didn't realize the door on the other side of the room burst open revealing her friends and Fairy Tail.

* * *

The allied group has spent the last hour and half trying to play catch up. After getting to the lake it was easy to cross the land now that the koi and kelpie had been dealt with. When they got to the city though, they had been turned all around getting lost amongst the different levels. They had to rescue Gray and Natsu when they accidentally fell into the abyss opening because they hadn't been watching where they were going. It didn't help that Natsu kept yelling it was all Gray's fault, while said person, chose to ignore his ramblings.

At last they had rescued the two of them, noticing the marks in the now normal stairs, making them stop for a second to consider going up on them. Happy had volunteered to check the steps out. He was lucky he could summon his wings when the stairs switched to slides. After that option was taken away they had to get a little creative. Erza had used her telekinesis to lift Lucy, Gray, and Wendy, before using it on herself, to the next level. The male Dragonslayers had used their own powers to get to the top. After that, it was the simple matter of trying to find their way to the center only to witness Hoshi summoning the Dragon.

Upon stumbling upon the first summoning, Natsu opened his big mouth and said, "NO FAIR! The first star based dragon and you had to get it. Give to Lucy, she needs one so she can experience the joy of being with a dragon!"

Hoshi put her hands on her hips, Mushu increasing his size slightly as he wrapped around his mistress. Letting out a grunt, they could see bits of fire hit the ground. The dragon snapped its jaws as it lunged for Natsu only to have an ice wall shoot up protecting the boy. "Don't insult my mistress! She has earned my trust so I will serve her throughout the quest. Afterwards, I wish to be called upon Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Now my lady, what shall I do for you?"

Raising her hand she scratched his muzzle asking him to hold off for a bit. Tugging on her shackle, Yukino moved towards her until they were side by side. She made a gesture at Gray, who dissolved the ice. Looking at Lucy, she smiled and said, "Glad that you've got a handle on that resonance reaction. It must have helped that you had time to prepare."

Lucy nodded, "I took your advice about learning more about the quest plus the related material." She held up the book. Hoshi's skin paled considerably at seeing that book. Her magic flared up as she took a step back. Her teeth gritted against one another. "What…are…you…doing with…_that book?" _Rouge, who had kept an eye on her soul, got really nervous as the blackness in her was getting bigger blotting out her light.

Everyone tensed wondering what she was going to do next. Lucy stood in front of the group. Hands held high, her keys clearly visible along with her whip. She moved slowly in towards her, when the green mage started to get angry, Yukino clutched Hoshi's wrist whispering to her. Whatever it was she calmed down. Lucy took the chance to speak up. "I got this book after I left the town near the Sacred Beast Jungle. It was a gift intended for my mother, but she never had a chance to claim it. I've read it and its revealed a lot."

"Zornista magic book. Able to view the events of the world and record them in its pages, especially related to my home village. Find anything interesting?"

"The book told me some things, but it doesn't explain everything," Lucy said, holding the book against her chest. She looked at the ground and then behind her. The others were counting down the minutes until they could attack. Lucy and Yukino, would only have that time to convince Hoshi to put the quest on hold and submit herself to the council. "I just don't understand. I've had visions of you as child and then there's the way you act ,so cold one minute the next hot. Did you really steal something from the Council?"

Hoshi snorted rolling her eyes. She turned to her "partner" asking her instead, "How is it stealing, if the books on the Lost Space Magic, belonged to my village in the first place?" Yukino started to answer her question only for pace around. Mushu, who had been hovering, turned into his human form, a Chinese General, held her in his arms, stroking her hair, and asking her to calm down. Hoshi took a few deep breaths and settled down.

"If the books belonged to your village, why were they taken by the Council?" Yukino asked. "It is not like the Council to act without a reason. Where they afraid of these books?" She heard stories about the Council confiscating magical items and locking them away so no one misused their power. How effective this was after running into so many mages practicing lost magic was up to debate.

"They were afraid; afraid of what could happen if the quest was ever completed. Those old boneheads are super strict about keeping records from all eras of time. Including incidents when early female mages misused the powers of space to conquer Fiore, before the King, Queen, along with Star Maiden Estrella put an end to it," she said her. Looking at gloved hands she spoke softly. "Those books were the property of the Celestial Spirit Priestess. I was the last one to earn that title, therefore the books should belong to me! So what if I spent a couple months pillaging books and reading sealed reports. It's not like they knew it was me until I stopped."

Yukino and Lucy were thinking the same things. The Council at the time hadn't wanted to be public knowledge that someone had stolen from them. They must have tried to track Hoshi down, but couldn't find her. While searching for her they must have learned about the quest along with details about her. Once they learned Lucy was on the quest, then they acted to prevent anyone from completing it.

Yukino gave the girl her best glare, standing tall and proud as she could. "Maybe you had justification for the books, but it doesn't explain away the rumors about you. From your recent actions the gossip seems to be right." Holding up her hand she started counting off her bad deeds. They ranged from endangering the lives of questers, taking keys as spoils of victory from defeated mage. Absorbing magic from objects and kidnapping her to force her to help.

"You think you have the right to judge me? None of you know what I went through! My childhood wasn't as easy or happy as you think it was. How agonizing it was to wait seven years for Lucy to return? I've made mistakes, which yes, resulted in unforeseen consequences, but I'm not evil! I'm trying to prove that they were wrong, that this was my destiny, that I'm the True Star Maiden!"

Sting interrupted them declaring if she had no remorse for her actions, then it was time to take her in. Ignoring the protests from the other Celestial Spirit mages, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth sprang into action. As Yukino was compelled to act and Lucy got ready to fight, they knew this would end badly for someone

* * *

Mushu blocked the Dragonslayers by springing in front of them using his sword. By drawing it faster then they could attack he create an energy backlash that sent them backwards crashing into the door, wall, and floor leaving large indentations where they landed. Following up on his first attack, Mushu struck in precise order. He slammed both feet into Natsu's back, then grabbed Sting's oncoming arm flinging him high into the sky before doing a low sweep taking out Rogue's feet before landing a crushing fist into Wendy's face. Hearing wings flapping he blocked, struck, and stabbed at the flying Exceeds.

"Leave our Dragonslayers alone!" Happy shouted, he twisted under the blade before smacking Mushu in the face with a fish. He had to jump backwards in midair to avoid being grabbed by the Zodiac. Carla flew above the human smacking him with her tail. He yanked her from the sky whirling her around so she struck Lector and Frosch causing the three Exceeds to get tangled up. "Pathetic, I was hoping for more of challenge."

"Try this one on for size. Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu had both clawed hands blazing as he got ready to burn shreds of skin off Mushu. The warrior just stood there taking the attacking as an explosion rocked the room. Natsu slid backwards grinning. "I took out a Celestial Dragon, I'm awesome!" he laughed and grinned. He was laughing so hard he didn't even see the oncoming attack, a burst of condensed silver starlight hitting him the chest causing him to light up and flail like he was having a seizure. Flopping to the ground he twitched as the smoke cleared.

As the other Dragonslayers picked themselves up they halted in shock. Mushu was completely unscratched from the attack. His eyes narrowed as he sheathed his sword. "You dare to try and harm me with Dragonslayer magic? I am the Animal Zodiac Dragon! I practically invented this style! Now you shall pay!" At the moment he reverted to his dragon form only larger until he was almost the size of the room. Too late, Natsu remembered exactly what they were dealing with.

The star dragon let out a roar twisting around in the sky, snapping his jaws and reaching out with paws. Wendy and Rogue fell flat to the floor to avoid having the heads taken off by the flicking tail. Seeing the spirit gathering energy for an attack, Sting bent his right arm back clenching his fist as the left moved slightly forward releasing, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!" He pushed himself off the ground as fired in order to aim higher as Mushu dove downward for a strike, calling out his own attack. "Cosmic Energy Blair!"

The two lights, one white and one silver, twisted about in the air above. Both connected at once, there was a burst of dazzling light for a few seconds. Sting was confident that his attack was stronger. Out of the light came a crackling sound as the Mushu's attack obliterated the Holy Nova and struck the man with such force it sent him down through all the floors of the city, the moat, before stopping at mid-depths in the lake. Lector couldn't believe his partner would be defeated so easily. Racing and dodging among the rubble he nearly reached the hole when something picked him and dragged him to the side to avoid being hit by tail sweep.

"You have to be more careful Lector," he heard Happy whisper. "That Celestial Spirit still has magic to spare." Lector tried to shove him off insisting he needed to get to Sting. Happy nodded then flew them both down the hole after Sting, Natsu following suit promising to come back.

Rogue and Wendy along with their Exceeds held their ground. They had witnessed a great power and the devotion he had for his mistress. Why else would he be fighting this hard? "Be careful," Rogue said, pushing Wendy a bit behind him. A quick look at the dragon showed that delicate wings made of cosmic energy hung around his back as they started to solidify. "It appears his special power is drawing on the cosmic energy to his will."

Wendy nodded her head in agreement. She let her senses go trying to learn all about the dragon as they were pushed back and dodging more attacks. "He's a strong spirit, but he's got limits to how long he can tap into his power. All the spirits need to recharge and since this isn't his year, then his powers should get weaker after continuous use." The little girl pulled the older boy behind her as the slipped behind a partially crushed dragon statue. Frosh was cuddling Rogue as Carla peeked behind the statue. The Spirit couldn't find them at the moment, but he would soon.

She turned to Wendy, brushing the dirt off her face, before saying. "You need to work together. A double attack might return him through his gate. Hopefully that will work."

Rogue nodded as he removed Frosch from his leg. "I need you to stay here and protect Carla. We'll be okay I promise," he said rubbing his friends costume head. Frosch cried, but agreed to stay put. The two humans dashed out from their hiding place as they got ready to unleash their most powerful attacks.

Mushu spotted them, channeling the power from his wings to create a miniature galaxy. Twisting around and around he built up momentum before roaring his attack from his mouth. "Cosmic Galaxy Spin!"

"Secret Dragon Art; Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

"Secret Dragon Art; Destructive Sphere: Shadow Ball!"

The two Dragonslayers merged into a unison raid attack. The combined efforts shredded Mushu's attack, before razing his body forcing him back through his gate. Unfortunately, the two Dragonslayers fell to the ground in exhaustion after using so much magic. It was a Pyric win all around.

* * *

While the Dragonslayers had been busy fighting Mushu, simultaneously the others had taken on Hoshi and a semi reluctant Yukino. While she was linked with Hoshi, she was compelled to fight to save her own hide, another part of her was fighting on her own accord. Hoshi obviously knew something about her sister and she was determined to get that information no matter what the cost.

Yukino jumped backwards before ducking under an Ice Sword before slamming her left palm into his pectoral causing him to stumble a bit. She snatched the sword from him holding it out as her own, fusing it with her own celestial magic. The ice lit up shining bright as a star as she held it in the air before using two hands to perform a downward strike only to be blocked by Gray's Ice Shield. She pushed harder trying to break through the frozen shield.

"Why are you doing this? We're trying help free you." Gray demanded, bewildered by her actions. He was already creating a second sword as he used his superior strength to throw her off him. She landed several feet away with scrapes and cuts. He slammed his foot on the ground sending an icy flow towards her as it covered the floor. With eyes widening in fear she placed her palms on the floor. Sweat appeared on her brow as she tried to mold her magic. With a yell her magical energy spread across the ground, covering over his ice floor before covering his ice weapons dissolving them. "How in the world? You're a Celestial Mage, how do you even mold your magic?"

"There are some advantages to being a hostage," Yukino replied in calm yet sad manner. Already she was forming a barrier around her to protect herself. "I don't wish to harm you, but I have no choice. The link compels me to aid her." She was reaching for her third key to summon Ophiuchus, when her shield was shattered by multiple icicles slicing it. As the shield shattered and icicles flew by several of them came towards her face. She covered up to protect it, ending up with cloak shredded and her arms bleeding. Tossing the ruined cape aside she grabbed her key holding it out. "If you're trying to free me, attacking me isn't a good idea!"

"I know, but I'm trying to break the link between you two!" Gray told her. He pushed off the walls getting behind her before twisting her arm backwards. She thrashed about trying to kick him. "Stop struggling, I think I can freeze your shackle and free you! Calm down oooooowwwww!" He let her go after she kicked him in the groin. Yukino whipped around ready to deliver another kick, only to find her legs frozen and arms stretched out to the side. "What did you do?"

"If you're not moving I can get that shackle off. You won't have to fight us anymore," he told her as he created tools to undo the shackle. "You'll be free from Hoshi."

Yukino shook her head furiously no. "I made a promise with her, I'm obligated as a Celestial Spirit Mage, to follow through that deal. If I don't then I'll never learn about my sister. Worse, no spirit would trust me to make a contract," she said looking at the ground with worry. Turning her attentions to Hoshi she felt her legs started to bleed because of the link. Oh this was bad.

* * *

Hoshi was doing her best to keep up with the incredibly fast and durable Erza. The Knight had requiped herself in her Sea Empresses Armor. Revealing and nautical themed, it was still an impressive armor. With an entire lake just outside the building she called forth a massive amount of water using her sword to swirl it all around before thrusting it forward creating a massive whirlpool. At that moment Hoshi had felt the pain from Yukino's scrapes and cuts. Pushing through the pain she jumped into the water.

Erza saw her coming and redirected the water towards the sky forcing the mage upward. She slammed into the ceiling. Breaking free she created another star shape to glide on maneuvering around Erza's whirlpool pattern. Getting closer she got ready to use a spell. Her first core and the remaining magic in her second was drained, but the remaining magic in her third core was enough for some high level spells.

Erza was prepared charging her weapon. Using her amazing reflexes, she got into the perfect position for her attack. Charging her blade she whirled it around over her head before using a Water Slash intent on severely harming the girl. "No one, can survive this attack, unless they have fire on their side!"

"I guess I'm lucky like that huh," Hoshi's voice laughed. Her star platform was gone and she was hovering in midair, sustained by her manipulation of gravity. A glance around the room made frown at all the damage and destruction of this ancient city. If one thing she hated it was desecration to the Celestial Spirits sanctuaries. "What you've done to this place is nothing less than full scale desecration and mockery of this site. I'll make you pay!"

Erza gave her a challenging look. "How do you expect to do so? You're cores are drained! Your physical body is damaged from the fighting and your link. There's nothing you can do." Erza requiped to her normal attire with two twin swords in her hands ready to use them. Analyzing the situation she started to run in circles fast and faster before jumping in the sky and taking strikes at her target. She could hear cries of pain from both in the air and on the ground. Lucy was begging her to stop. Erza landed on the ground making an indentation and sheathing her blades upon hearing a loud thud behind her. Standing up she declared the battle over and to collect the girl. Turning around she was caught off guard when the body dissolved into stardust.

"Space Magic: New Moon Phase!" Before she realized what was happening a dark invisible shadow of the moon wrapped around Erza trapping her in the shadow as she dragged through the floor below. Hoshi stepped out of a half moon shape before flinging several crescent shaped moons towards Gray pinning him to the wall. Yukino let her magic flare up, melting the ice, before joining the other girls forming a triangle.

Lucy was still clutching the book in hand and her Horse Key in the other. Eyeing the girl's she started rambling. "You have to stop this; both of you. The more times we fight each other, the less of a chance we have of finishing this quest honorably."

Hoshi rolled her eyes hearing that word. "Honorably? Please, I've tried to play honorably, but obviously you friends don't see it that way. They're really starting to bug me!"

"Ms. Supernova, please listen to her. There is no reason for us to fight like this. With only two keys left shouldn't you work as a team? Then perhaps this final fight won't be so bloody."

"Yukino, please don't talk right now!" Looking at the mess around her Hoshi lifted her hand in the air mumbling her Solar Winds Gathering spell. The two standing girls witnessed as stray bits of magic flowed into her refueling her cores. "Impressive, the first time I used this spell I accidentally took someone's entire magic and put it in me." She could feel the shock coming from the two girls. "Don't worry, I've gotten better at this spell since then."

"Hoshi, you really need to review the ethics of magic. You can't just steal magic," Lucy protest angrily. Her hair was sticking up and her body was covered in dust and stuff, but this was important. "Do you think this right? What would the spirits think?"

Instead of answering Hoshi pressed the star on her shackle, causing both to vanish. Confused, Yukino wondered what was going on when she felt a throbbing pain in her abdomen. Her two Zodiac keys floated up towards Hoshi who gently took them. Kneeling down she petted the blue haired girl on the head. "Don't worry, I am sincerely only "borrowing" a bit of your magic and keys. Looking at how injured you are, you can't continue on with me, so your spirits will. Once the quest ends I'll personally give Libra and Pisces back. You have my word."

She placed something in Yukino's hand as Lucy knelt next to the girl. Lucy was confused and scared. Her rival had "borrowed" Yukino's power, but hadn't drained her dry. She was still following the promise she made. Before she could question her further Hoshi vanished leaving both guilds in pain and confusion.


	8. Pulsar Synch

Everyone was in pretty bad shape after the fight. It went without saying that the room was destroyed, as was much of the city going down. It was a miracle that the entire city hadn't sunk under the lake again. Lucy was cringing at the sight of this sacred city being tarnished like this. She silently prayed that the dragons and Celestial Spirits wouldn't take their displeasure out of any of their hides.

Lucy didn't know who to help first. Yukino had slipped into unconsciousness after having been partially drained, along with the additional injuries she had suffered because of the Binary Link. Glancing all around the only people she saw uninjured or conscious were Carla and Frosch. The two Exceeds had managed to make it through the battle without being scathed to badly. "Frosch scared! Where is the scary lady?"

"She gone for now. We should attended to the wounded. Lucy, do you need any help?" Carla asked brushing the dirt off her skirt. Seeing Wendy on the ground, she started to run over to her, then stopped turning towards Lucy. The teen nodded at the two Exceeds, who immediately went over to check on their Dragonslayers. Setting Yukino gently on the remaining stone floor, Lucy grabbed two keys from her key ring. Calling out their names she summoned both Jai and Cheng to appear before her. Needless to say it was not a good meeting between the two.

"Jai, again? Come on, why are summoning us together when it's not an emergency. She's always on her high horse, literally," Cheng whined, pointing accusingly at his companion. Jai was greatly offended raising her hoofs to stomp the rat when they both her a sharp voice snap at them, "ENOUGH!" Looking behind them they cringed as Lucy had her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face. She narrowed her eyes, puckered her lips, and tapped her right foot impatiently. Despite her disheveled look she was scaring them. "Yes, mistress?" both spirits said, quietly as they cringed under her fury.

"I don't have the time or patience to deal with your incompatibility at this time. If you two can't put your difference aside now and help me out, I'm going to never summon you again!" she called them out. She waved her arms around her causing them to look at the destruction around them. Seeing all the people hurt or missing both Jai and Cheng looked at each other ashamed. Noticing their expressions, Lucy's eyes softened. She placed a hand on each of them stroking them gently. "I know you have problems, but you're part of the same family. That means putting rivalry aside so you can work together. Cheng, you did it before, please do it again. Jai, you're a healer, you don't get to choose who your patients are, understand?"

"Yes Lucy, we promise."

"We'll do what you ask. Who should we help first?"

Biting her lip she thought about that for a minute, then came to a decision. "Cheng, I need you bring to life some of the statues to help you find Natsu and the others with him. Help in the search, if you find them, but can't help them as a rat, then change to human. Keep an eye out for Erza; I'm not sure where she is. Jai, I need you to help me treat everyone here. I'm really worried for Yukino. Hoshi took some of her magic."

"Oh dear, I'll look over her first. Be a dear, and get that boy off the wall. I'll look over him after I'm done treating her," Jai neighed. She used her big nose to gently push Lucy towards Gray. She looked back a little hesitant only to see Jai shook her head indicating she needed to go. Leaving Yukino in the capable hooves/hands of her Celestial Spirit she hurried over to Gray.

Gray, who had regained his senses, was already attempting to free himself. These crescent moons were completely solid and heavy. He attempted to freeze the one on his right wrist. He saw the ice slowly creep and crawl over the moon. It got colder and heavier, his wrist felt like it was going to snap at any second, but it didn't break off. Getting nowhere with that he kicked and pushed against his leg shackle, but there was no give. The moon rocks were dense and durable. Frowning, he started twisting around only to scrape his backside against the wall.

I'm never getting free from this wall am I? How could I forget moons are usually covered in ice? I'm never getting off this wall! He thought, his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt something brush past his abdomen, then a sudden warmth. Opening his eyes he twisted his head the best he could, (both his neck and the top of his head were caught), seeing Lucy grasping the crescent shape shackle around it and pulling with all her might to get the moon off of him. Her hands were glowing just like Yukino's had earlier. To his astonishment she tore it off completely. "How in the world, are you able to do that? Summoning, is a holder magic, not a casters!"

"I'm not sure myself. Something inside me, a voice that reminded me of my mother, said I could do caster magic, if I tried hard enough. I think that the magical energy can be manipulated into different forms, like the spell Urano Metria or using the standard to help empower the spirits. If Space Magic is part of Celestial Magic, then I wonder about the potential if I did become the True Star Maiden," she told him softly as she pulled off more of the moons off him until he was free.

Shaking his limbs out, he felt some pain in his shoulder. Seeing that Jai was busy working on Rogue at the moment, he plucked the travel bag off the floor near Wendy and started using the med kit to heal himself. About that time Wendy woke up, eating up the fresh air coming in from the destroyed ceiling. She choked a bit when it mixed with the dust in the air, but finally got it under control. Carla began mothering her as Frosch stood by anxiously as Jai lifted her mane off of Rogue's body. "Frosch is worried. Will Rouge be okay? Why is he still asleep?"

Jai nuzzled the little frog/cat assuring him everything was okay. "Rogue is a strong mage. He's just exhausted after using so much high magic spells in one day. He needs to rest for a few days and he'll be okay." Frosch started to cry tears of joy when he heard that. The all cocked their ears, as they heard something or some_one,_ coming up from the hole in the floor. As it got closer they could make out several voices.

"You didn't have to interfere! I could have flown all the way back up and give that dragon a serious beat down!" Natsu's voiced echoed. Something was off about it, it sound brittle. Next they heard a dismiss sound followed by a loud bonk. They strained to hear a deep solemn voice tinged with sarcasm reply.

"You're even more delusional after getting hit in the head a few dozen times. I'd be surprised if you didn't have ten concussions." There was a silence for a bit, then they heard Natsu's voice responding so fast they couldn't make out what he was saying. The say a bit of a flash then it was quiet again, save for a smug voice going, "I can't use my legs, but I can still punch pretty hard."

"Sting-sama is so cool!"

"You're companion is mean! I could have flown Natsu out if I wanted to!"

"That's a pretty puppy dog lie. Neither of us can use magic now. Ow, do you have to hold us that tightly?"

Suddenly Erza voice rang out demanding to be let go. She was not a possession only for to be silenced by a French man telling her to be quiet or he dump her down the hole again. Just then two dragons' statues burst through the hole spiraling around until they hovered over the non-fractured floor. Natsu and Sting were riding a dragon statue missing part of its tail and horn from its head. The statue lowered its head having them slide off. The second dragon carrying a human Cheng with a grumpy Erza in his arms, hopped off the statue. He gave an order in French causing the two statues to dive back down the hall hopefully not to be seen again.

Skating over to Lucy, he unceremoniously dumped Erza at her feet. "Never again, send me to find either Natsu or _her_," Cheng growled, wringing his chef's hat with such anger he nearly tore it in half. "It wasn't too bad was it?" Lucy asked nervously only for the hat to be thrown at her head. The human/rat started doing figure eight around her picking up speed.

"Too bad? Too bad? It was worse than that by ten folds. Mercee help me, I had to come across another fight between Natsu, whose yelling so loudly, my ears nearly fell off. If that wasn't bad enough, those two cats tried to eat me! Eat me; a Zodiac Spirit! I could handle that, maybe even Sting destroying two of my animated statues, but no, they had to keep fighting, destroying more of the building making it harder to get out. I almost got crushed just as I spotted the unconscious madmosel. I do the gentlemanly thing keeping her safe in my arms. How does she repay me in kind? She tries to beat the life out of me while calling me a pervert! I've never been so insulted!" He ranted as he returned to his natural form. He snarled and bit the toes of everyone who offended them. He crawled up Lucy's body before whispering in her right ear to not summon him anytime soon before vanishing.

"Hey, what was the mouse's problem? We couldn't have been that bad. All we did is try to help out," Natsu said, adjusting his scarf as he started kicking debris making the pyramid shake more. Lucy used her weapon to tie him up and stick the hat in his mouth. He let out muffled shouts, but was ignored. She gave her famous Lucy Kick, to Sting's back causing him to fall over Natsu in a painful heap.

"Jai, can you heal everyone here?" The horse shook her head, her energies were too low. Nodding Lucy dismissed her before telling the group to pick themselves up. They would have to get to the nearest hospital to get further treatment. Hopefully the fight had weakened Hoshi and she wasn't causing trouble.

* * *

At the moment, Hoshi was about two miles away thanks to her stardust spell. She stumbled a few steps until she had to sit down. She found a log, sitting down just in time. Her injuries were worse than she had first suspected. Binary Link was a double edge spell indeed. Even with the borrowed magic from Yukino, she wasn't regaining her magic as fast as before. Shakily, she pulled out the med kit, coughing a bit. "Ugh, Erza really deserves her title of the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. Ahhhh, I think she nearly broke my shoulders. Alright, I hope this kit has something that can help me." She dug through the kit looking assessing each item. There were bandages, potions, medicine, but nothing to really treat her injured shoulder. With great deal of difficulty, she started to treat herself.

First, she used her teeth and her damaged left hand to open the potion bottles. She bit down hard on a piece cloth, as she unsteadily used her right hand to apply some of the paste based potions to treat her cuts and open wounds on her body. It was a pain to lift up her legs to apply the paste on her leg wounds. Erza had caught her a few seconds before she could make the switch with her clone which explained her leg wounds. Next, she twisted about slowly as she put on the bandages. It was nearly next to impossible to get her shoulder set so it wouldn't ache so much before swallowing the pain meds. By the time she was finished, the sun was setting casting pink and purple shadows across the road.

"There's no reason to be traversing in the night, with my magic depleted. I'm starting to regret not taking Yukino with me. Between the two of us, we could get this camping gear set up," Hoshi mumbled to herself as she tipped the bag over spilling her miniaturized camping on the ground. Slowly she knelt on the ground before letting out a scream.

The pain pills hadn't taken effect yet, causing each movement to feel like a thousand shards of glass were piercing her body. Weakly, she touched the gear feeding it her magic so it grew. It was an ordeal to pitch the tent with half her limbs not working properly. Maybe I should summon one of the spirits to help me? No, I don't have the magic for that and I need to hold on to what I do have, if I'm to enforce the spell to suspend Yukino's contracts until the promise is completed. Grunting, Hoshi got back to work.

Night had fallen for about an hour, maybe two, by the time she had finished setting up camp. Easing into her tent, she lay on her makeshift bed before opening her bento box. At least, some of her food had survived the fight. Her rice was okay and so was some of her pickled vegetables, but her fish had to be thrown out because it rotting thanks to that water attack. "I swear… I'm going to make….Erza pay for what she did to me!" Shoving the rice in her mouth, she ate quickly with her body heating up in anger. In record time she was finished.

Laying the bento to the side, she took out the map looking over it. Team Fairy Tail, had returned to the town, most likely for treatment. Guilt about what she had done started creeping in her head before she pushed it back down. There was time for making amends later. She needed to concentrate on getting the last two keys. She started to trace the route to the next key, Sheep, when her map went blank. "What? Is something the matter with this thing? Better check the guide book." She pulled that out opening to the pages on the sheep only for them to go blank and the book forcefully closing it. "In Kami's name, what is happening? Why do you refuse to give me any information on the Sheep Key?"

"Because, you already have six keys child," a disembodied voice whispered. Startled, the girl watched in disbelief as the moonlight passed through the tent walls and started to materialize into a petite woman with red locks framing her heart shape face, as her beautiful green eyes shone, offsetting her snow-white dress that hugged her frame, with delicate silver adornments. The woman started to solidify. Once she was fully formed, with a silvery aura covering her, she bowed slightly towards Hoshi. "Greeting Celestial Spirit Priestess Hoshi. It's an honor to be in the presence of one of the questers, the first one to ever complete the first step in the quest."

Eyes widening at the woman before her, it felt as if a candle lit in her head. "You're…you're…you're Star Maiden Estrella. The seer who set up this quest nearly a millennium ago!" It was taking all her willpower not to faint. She tried to katoh, but before she could, the lady gently pushed her into a seating position. "But Estrella-sama, I must show you the proper respect!"

"Please, I need no such reverence. I'm merely here to explain to you why your map and guide book have ceased to work. You have already collected six platinum keys child," Estrella informed her, she touched each platinum key one by one having them glow. "These Zodiacs represent the bond you've forged with the platinum keys. They will be your allies to help you in the final battle. In fairness you must let Lucy-san gather six keys as well."

Hoshi started to protest. Why must they be equal, surely she had proved herself dedicated enough to earn more keys, but a stern look from Star Maiden Estrella halted the protest. "Child, this quest isn't just to prove how skilled, smart, and powerful you are. This quest is a way of determining the two truest candidates are. Only those of worth would be able to bond with the platinum keys, through a trial by fire, exhibit the qualities of a Star Maiden. Yet, the final battle will reveal your inner self, allowing us to judge who the True Star Maiden really is."

Hoshi frowned, clutching Quing's key tightly. "Are you saying I could win the final battle, but lose the title of Star Maiden?" Her breathing hitched as she painfully recalled a similar situation that happened seven years ago.

Star Maiden Estrella shrugged, "I can't say yes or no. Some mysterious in life even I can't foresee happening. I can be certain of one thing. No matter what happens at the end, both you and Lucy shall be changed child. Now that you have collected your keys, it's time for you to return home to prepare for the final fight."

Hoshi raised a single eyebrow in confusion. "You want me to go back to my house and prep it for a duel?" Estrella shook her head and repeated her words emphasizing home. Hoshi paled, figuring out where she had to go. Gripping her bedding she looked down as she promised the ancient Star Maiden she would head for home starting tomorrow. With her mission done, the ancient lady kissed the girl on her forehead before returning to the Celestial Spirit World. Tucking in for the night, Hoshi tried to ignore the beating of her heart. It was time to return to the place where this all began nineteen years ago.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in chair in Yukino's hospital room, waiting for the doctor to make a prognosis. Upon arriving at the hospital they had nearly given the ER staff a stroke. Probably the sight of a bloody half-naked woman in armor dragging two men, one with a broken leg and the other trying not to puke, was a bit much. It might have even been the ice mage stripped to his underwear, with a frozen ice cast around his right forearm with multiple bandages on his back, pulling a sled with four cats and coughing little girl. Most likely it was seeing a walking clock with an unconscious black hair boy inside him following a blond hair girl clutching a blue haired girl in her arms. Either way, they were being treated first, above all emergencies.

Stretching her limbs a bit, Lucy tried to relax in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Since she and Gray had been the most stable, the doctors let them sit in the waiting room after their injuries were checked over and treated. All of Lucy's injuries were superficial so they just gave her a mild pain pill. Gray sat next to her, in scrubs examining his cast. It turned out he had a Grade 1 sprain. He had already done a few of the right things, icing it and compressing a bandage around it. The doctors had placed it in a cast, lecturing him about keeping it elevated and resting it for 48 hours. He was to check back in about a week so they could exam the wrist and take the cast off.

The others hadn't been so lucky, the doctors had to restrain Natsu, Sting, and Erza while giving them a sedative so they wouldn't cause any more harm to themselves or others. Erza had cracked three ribs, tore a tendon in her right leg, along with sever bruising to her internal organs. She had of course wanted to ignore advice and get on, but one heavy duty sedative turned her into a loopy dreamer who snored loudly. Sting had indeed had a major break in his left leg and an injury to his right knee. He would need an air cast for the knee and a series of casts in a tight frame for at least six weeks. Natsu had such a severe concussion the doctors were surprised he could talk, let alone trying use his magic. He need to rest for at least day or more while being observed to see if any complications.

Rogue was still exhausted and his systems weren't a hundred percent. He need rest and IVs to pump in medicine and water. Wendy had minor lung damage and was on a special inhaler. All the Exceeds were healthy, but told to not use their magic for a few days because it could strain them, at the moment they were sleeping with their friends. Only Yukino's condition hadn't been revealed. Lucy kept twisting her hands about. "I've always hated hospitals. The smell makes me want to vomit sometime. I always wondered why my father didn't put my mother in one when she got sick, now I do. He wanted her to have some dignity."

Gray nodded, understanding that kind of feeling. He looked towards the curtained areas where their friends were waiting to be transferred. Whether they liked it or not, they be spending at least two nights here before moving on. He removed the map from the bag unfurling it. He noticed something odd on the map. He tapped Lucy's shoulder, showing her the map. Hoshi's marks had all been filled in and her marker was moving away from the key paths, instead she was going a bit of a distance to a place on the edge of the map.

"Hmm, looks like she completed her half of the quest and is journeying to the place the final battle shall commence. That means, the last two keys will be mine," she replied softly. She was about to pounder some more when she saw the doctor approaching. Her and Gray straightened up waiting for any updates. "Yes Dr. Hekla, can you give us anything?"

The middle aged woman with short black hair and green nodded. She looked over her notes one more time. "Your friends should make a full recovery, but it will take some time. Ms. Marvell needs to stay on her inhaler for at least another day to fully heal the damage to her lungs. Ms. Scarlet was most difficult to persuade, threatening us with weapons, but I stood up to her scolding her for acting like a child. She agreed to rest for at least two days before I would consider letting her leave against medical advice. Same with Mr. Dragneel. Members of security with fire training are guarding him. He's already been foamed up twice. Can either of you help us with that?" Gray nodded, promising to get Natsu to behave was a tough job, but he was up for the challenge. Dr. Heka smiled, pleased to have some support. Flipping a few pages she found the charts for Sabertooth. "The members of Sabertooth, will need rest and long term care. Mr. Lector, informed me that the guild will take care of it and would be here in two days to take them home and pay the bills."

Both mages nodded happily, but Lucy pressed forward. "Doctor, can I ask about Yukino's condition? She's a friend of mine and as far as we know she doesn't have any other family." Lucy was anxious to know what had happened to her friend and if she would be okay. She really needed to see her.

Dr. Heka gave her an understanding look. "Ms. Aguria, is in a private room resting. The spell she was under put her body in extreme stress, causing her systems to overwork themselves. The loss of half her magic is causing her core to strain itself, but the latest test results show that it's subsiding quickly. She's going in and out of consciousness, but will be fine. She's asking for you. I can allow a fifteen minute visit, but no more." Looking at them both she told them there were cots set up in a room for family or friends to sleep on as they waited for their friends to get better. After confirming that Markov would pay the bills, both Lucy and Gray went to check on their friends.

* * *

Standing outside Yukino's door, Lucy was hesitant to enter the room. The smell of the hospital room along with the blank white walls were staring to get to her. She really didn't want to be here at this moment, but she needed to talk to Yukino. Clutched in her hands was the small folder that Hoshi left with the girl. After looking at what the contents were, she was even more determined to share the information with her. Bracing herself she knocked on the door and heard a voice to tell her to come in.

Yukino was lying in a hospital gown, her clothes stored in a bag under the bed. She had two IV lines, one for medicine, the other giving stored magic, a recent transplant invention, to help restore her core. There were a lot of instruments attached to her as well causing the machines to beep. The teen turned her head, her eyes squinting to see who was at the door. She gave a sleepy smile happy to see her. "I didn't think the doctor would allow visitors," she whispered hoarsely.

"Dr. Heka gave me permission for a fifteen minute visit. I'm glad that you're awake," she replied taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. She slipped her hand into her friend's giving it a small squeeze to reassure her. Next, she showed her the folder. "This is what Hoshi left for you. I've had a chance to look at it. Do you want me to read it to you, or, look at it yourself?"

She coughed a few times before she spoke, "I'm too tired and my eyes are fuzzy. You go ahead." The blond nodded opening the folder placing a photo in Yukino's hand. Through her blurry vision she was able to make out a lovely young woman with long bluish white hair, wearing a blue outfit with white wings decorating her. Peering closely she could see the face of her sister looking back at her. A tear slid down her face. "That's Sorano, she looks so much like our mother."

Lucy slightly grimaced, upon confirmation. "Yeah that's your sister, I met her once years ago. She calls herself Angel now, she's a member of Oracion Seis." Hearing that Yukino gasped causing the machines to beep loudly. Lucy told her to breathe helping her with the coughing fit. "Better?" After getting a positive response she continued. "I'm sorry to say your sister isn't the person you remember. She's cruel, enjoys hurting others and slaying Celestial Spirit Mages for their keys, and has developed an obsession about angels."

The last bit wasn't a surprise to the sick teen. Even as a little girl Sorano had loved drawing pictures of angels. She blinked back tears wondering what cruelties her sister endured to change her so drastically. She listened as Lucy explained in the folder where records from the Council detailing her capture, magic, and life in prison. The last piece of paper was a hand written note by Hoshi. Even though her heart was breaking she encouraged Lucy to read the letter out loud.

"_It was almost four years ago, I stumbled across the hidden prison for the members of Oracion Seis. Initially, I had bribed an employer of the Council for the location of some of my village's books. They were being kept in high security vault in a prison facility. I feared the Council would move them again, so acted quickly. _

_It wasn't that hard actually to get inside the prison. It was designed to keep things in, not out. After a few days of observation, I had Quing enter invisibly opening the door before I summoned Lacerta to disable the vault door granting me access. After that it was easy to use my magic to slip inside and get what I wanted. _

_I had just finished obtaining the books, when I heard security coming down for a routine patrol. There wasn't enough time to get back to the entrance so I ran down the hall and slipped inside a room. I should have realized at the time I used my magic to form a key because the door had been locked, but I didn't. After the guards passed I was going to leave when a voice behind me asked if I would stay. Whirling around, I came face to face with Angel aka Sorano. I knew of her from my studies on Lucy, and who doesn't know about evil Celestial Mage? _

_The point is we got to talking, she tried to convince me to let her out, but I refused. Eventually she opened up about a few things, especially when I questioned her about Lucy. In anger she accidentally revealed her real name and you. I kept silent about her mistake knowing it could help me later on. After a time I left safely, but not before securing her file from a record room. That's all I know and I hope helps."_

Yukino was sad, but at least she had a lead on her sister. She thanked Lucy, whose fifteen minutes were over. Before she left Yukino made Lucy promise to help Hoshi. She didn't want the mage to be killed or seriously injured, she wanted her to heal from whatever had damaged her like her sister. Lucy promised to do so, she also thought that something had damaged Hoshi so badly, it resulted in her current personality.

* * *

A few hours later Lucy, was in Wendy and Erza's room, discussing their next action. Gray was a few doors down keeping Natsu under control. For once Happy was glad to help. They could hear the loud yelling and the security guards in the room keeping the patient under control. Lucy and Wendy sweat dropped. Carla frowned closing the door even tighter so they didn't have to listen to him. "He's a very bad patient, I hope that you Ms. Scarlett won't be such a problem?"

Erza shook her head, though she wished she could leave, she listened to her body for once telling her to rest. "It's unfortunate that our enemy will be getting a two-day head start on us. Are you certain that she's not searching for anymore keys?" Lucy nodded her head, explaining what she and Gray had summarized. "So for the moment we're safe. Still, there are two keys left. You'll need to get them."

Coughing a bit, Wendy added her input, "Shouldn't we be worried about this finale battle? I've reviewed the prophecy lines. Something seems off a bit, a test of will, power and love? I don't understand how that helps or why a self-sacrifice is needed. Do you even understand the part about the blessing of the stars?"

Lucy shook her head, she didn't have time to worry about that. She felt something warm in the travel bag. She pulled out a lacremeia flower. The petals unfurled as the girls of Fairy Tail came into view. The held out a get well sign they had just finished if the paint dripping was any indication. Laughing they got to business. "It's good to see you. We all were very frightened hearing you're in the hospital. I think Master Markov is most sad. He's been crying for a couple of hours now," Mirajane commented.

"Sis, I think he's more upset about spending our winnings in covering medical bills. At least your team hasn't destroyed anything important," Lisanna replied shaking her head slightly.

"The extinction of old worships isn't destruction?" Laki asked in her usual manner causing everyone to look at her oddly.

"Is there something specific you needed at the moment?" Levy asked politely. "Because we just discovered some wonderful. There hidden words in all the artwork and even along the edge of the pages!"

Lucy's eyes popped hearing that. She had to have looked over those books dozens of times, and never figured it out. "Have you translated it all?" Levy shook her head. She was still working on it, but with the help of her team mates and friends, they would. Bisca asked if Lucy needed any help at the moment.

"No, I remember the stories about the sheep. The mighty ram crosses the night sky, using his fluff to comfort anyone whose dreams are scary. During the day he feasts away on prairie of delicious grass in his humble abode," Lucy replied tapping her chin. Look past the girls she saw all the books on the table and Levy's attempts at translating. "You can help me by uncovering the hidden words and maybe finding a connection between all the places of the keys. It might have something to do with the final battle." The others agreed as they broke the connection. In two days they be back on the road to finish this part of the quest quickly.

* * *

Two days later everyone was ready to leave the hospital. Sabertooth members, Orga and Rufus, had arrived with a magical vehicle to transport their members' home. Rogue was doing better, almost completely recovered, but Sting and Yukino, would need a bit more time. Sting would need a bit of help getting strength back into his legs so he could walk properly. After saying goodbye the members of Fairy Tail resumed their quest.

"I'm so over hospitals! Does nurses didn't know how to care for a patient at all! They refused to feed me fire and kept foaming me with extinguishers! I was ready to give them a beat down, but Gray keep freezing me to the bed!" Natsu wailed unhappily.

Gray just rolled his eyes and before saying, "Did you really believe they were going to bring fire into a hospital, with hundreds of injured patients and flammable items? Honestly, maybe you haven't completely recovered from your concussion yet." From on Natsu's shoulder, Happy agreed with Gray while waving a fish around and lecturing Natsu. The Fire Dragonslayer want to yell back, except that everyone had their eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and a stiff stance indicating how displeased they be if he got them into more trouble. Seceding to defeat the quieted down.

They walked a bit further as Lucy studied the map trying to figure out which way to go. As they waited, Wendy was doing breathing exercises under Carla's watch to help get her strength up. The purifier had cleansed her lungs, now she needed to restore her power. Gray scratched his cast in attempt to get to an itch, but was unable to. Erza, was adjusting her armor to accommodate the extra tight bandages around her chest, but it was her tendon causing the most problem. She had torn it really bad during the fight. The doctors gave her two options when she tried to leave. She could either have a cast made to protect it for a few weeks followed up by hours of physical therapy, or she could have a padded brace around her leg for a while then check in to see how it was healing. They warned her though to not put a lot of weight on it. She had gone with the brace and was trying to work on finding an armor that would keep the weight off her foot.

"I don't know if I have any armor for this. My armor is designed to protect and enhance me. It's not designed to work around an injury," Erza told Lucy after trying to reequip another outfit. "Surely your horse friend can heal us fully?"

Lucy furled up her map looking over her shoulder at her friends. She fingered Jai's key, but didn't use it. "Jai's magic is been overused recently. She needs time to fully recover. Besides, your injuries are healing on their own now, so you're stuck with it." Putting the map in her travel back she smiled. "So I know where we're going next."

"So where are we going next? A castle, or maybe a mansion? Are we going someplace with lots of fire?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, were going to an old dairy farm about three miles from here." Everyone looked at her wondering if she was playing them. After the shrine, the fort, and underground city and the lost parathion, they were going to a farm?! How was that possible? "I know you're disappointed, but the farms in Fiore are just as important as the other places the keys have been kept." She was about to turn around to lead, when she pulled out the Tiger Key. She summoned Hu in both his forms. "Yes my mistress, what is it that you need of us?"

"Tiger Hu, can you let Erza ride you please? She needs to stay off her injured leg for a while. Human Hu, can you help her when she needs it? Don't you dare protest Erza! You need the help. Now we need to get to the farm before nightfall. Trust me, it will make this a lot easier."

Surprisingly Erza didn't protest as they made their way through the paths heading to a farm. Looking around they could see dozens of rice paddies fields. This farming area was different then what Lucy had seen before. Besides the rice paddies, looking around she saw and heard live stock. The occasional falling of a tree indicated some forestry might be happening. The paths were winding and twisting leaving them very confused.

"We're just going around in circles. How do we find the homestead?" Gray asked after some time. He was getting tired and his wrist was starting to hurt more. "Happy, Carla? Could she fly up and give us directions?"

The Exceeds nodded flying up high. They leveled out and scanned the surroundings. The farm land stretched out further then they imagined. Even from high above they could see a lot of fenced off areas for the beef and milk cattle. There were some pigs as well, but what caught their attention was a small abode next to the house. That had to be where they need to go. "Let's go tell the others, we're not that far from the path upward."

"Um Happy, could you remind me of something?" Carla asked nervously. "Isn't there a superstitions about crows?"

"Yeah, if a crow locks eyes on you then bad things are about to happen. Why?" Pointing behind him he looked over letting out a scream. A flow of crows were dive bombing towards them, claws opened to rip their eyes out. Without hesitation the two of them scrambled out of there.

* * *

The crowing of the birds followed by them covering the sky so much that the sun couldn't shine through, was the first clue that something was seriously wrong. Looking up they watched as the column of swirling black twisted together then dropped from the sky.

"Everyone take cover now!" Gray shouted, resisting his instincts to use both hands, he molded his magic with one hand unsteadily. "Ice Make, Igloo Shelter!" A dome of ice started to encase them quickly. The two Exceeds used Max Speed to zip in right before the dome closed over them. Seconds behind them they heard the birds slam into it, some dying of broken necks. But the majority kept fighting using their feet and beaks to break down the ice.

Inside the dome the walls were shaking and starting to crack. They were all huddled together wondering what their next move should be. As the intensity of the attack grew, they needed to come up with something fast. "I'll stay here and fight those annoying pests. You guys go ahead and ahhhhhhhh," Erza grunted, her leg nearly buckling under her wait. Human Hu caught her and placed her own his counterparts back. "I wouldn't recommend that Ms. Scarlett. As much as you want to, you're risking never being able to fight again, if you push yourself now."

"He's right Erza, I know you don't like feeling weak, but now you can't help," Lucy told her friend. They let out a shriek as the walls of the igloo started to collapse around them. Both versions of Hu covered the girls up. "Mistress if I may suggest, it would be easier to shake off the birds if some of us stay here, a small group could make it to the house."

"He's right," whispered Carla holding her ears down. "Natsu could cover you Lucy along with Happy. Gray and Wendy will stay behind to keep the crows away from Erza." They agreed with the plan as the human Hu would accompanied them. Just at the moment the ice shattered all over them as the birds started to mob them.

"Sky Dragon's: Roar!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Growwwwll!" Tiger Hu roared swiping his large front paws swatting down several birds and Erza managed to stab them with her sword while on his back. Carla was protecting the young woman's backside and the others started running in the direction that Happy had seen the farm house.

The birds continued to pursue them as they made their way through the twisting paths. They slipped on the mud and tore their clothes as they made their way up the dirt. Soon enough they made it to open ground. "Look! The farmhouse!" Natsu shouted as two of the crows tried to steal his scarf. "Get your beaks off that scarf! Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" With his burning hands he started to claw and kill the birds with Happy's help. "Get going! We'll handle things here, just go! Hu protect Lucy with your life!"

The spirit nodded as they made their way towards the farmhouse. As soon as they were halfway across the farmland the traps went off. Lucy let out a shriek as barbed wire fences started popping up blocking there way shoving them into stalls of angry bulls. Hu grasped the bull by the horns pulling it clear off the ground and tossing it two hundred feet. Snatching Lucy by the arm he stood on the fence grabbing a hanging rope and swung her through the air before landing next to the home. A small animal abode, just the right size for a sheep, stood adjoining to it.

"We made it, the final test has to be insssssssssssssssiii….." Lucy stopped speaking as slumped to the ground, curling up in the dirt, her hair soaking in a water drain. Her breathing even out. A light glow covered her body as Hu stood over her wondering what was gone. Unseen to his eyes her spirit flew out of her body entering the abode. It was covered in soft hay with clean water in a trough. There was a bale rack holding food. Slumbering in a warm sun patch was a big white ram that was the size of three lambs stuck together. He had a large leather brown collar with a simple pink stone with his picture on it. His body was also glowing as his spirit appeared before her. He acknowledge her. _"So you are the quester for the Sheep Key."_

_"Yes, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Star Maiden Layla: The Keeper of Celestial Spirit History. Are you the Ram Spirit?" _

_ Bleating a bit, he took a bite out of the hay before answering. "In a way, my power of astral projection allows me to visit the earthly plane while my body is still in our world. I can also enter a person's dreams like this. The body lying her is my tether to this plane," He finished explaining. "You're hear for your final test aren't you?" _

_ Lucy nodded her ghostly hands clasped together as she hovered over the ground. Her host covered himself all in wool. When it feel off he was in his human form; a cowboy with a felt hat, yellow and red checkered vest and shiny gold spur brown boots. His voice took on a slightly artificial tone as he got ready for her test. "This test is a bit simpler then others, but you can fail rather quickly. I'm going to enter your spirit to evaluate your heart's dreams, some you might not be aware of. If there pure and true you pass, if not, you remain a wandering spirit."_

_ That part scared Lucy the most. Leaving her empty body for her friends to find would kill her, but she couldn't be afraid. Standing tall she opened her arms wide letting the Celestial Spirit pass through her body. She shivered and shook, the sensation was unlike anything she hadn't experienced before. Images appeared in her mind's eye and her spiritual heart was all a flutter. Finally exited her body."_

_ "I'll eat my hat, you're the purest soul I ever did come across. Your honest desires and heartfelt dreams makes you perfect to handle my key. The name's Fain. I'll serve you every day on this quest, but afterwards you can only call up me every other weak and leap day. Understood? Then here's my key."_

Lucy came to holding the key in her hands surrounded by her friends, save Hu who had to return home. Instead Erza sat in an old farm cart being pulled by Gray. Upon seeing the key, they knew what it meant. Eleven down, one to go.


	9. Dying Neutron Star

It was a long road to home, especially when you considered it no longer "home." Her home was the house she built and lived in, not the village that had betrayed her and the people who didn't stand up for her seven years ago. It was important that she reach the village first to prepare herself for the final battle, but she just couldn't force herself to go, not yet.

Coming over the crest of the hill into her little valley, she felt peace and happiness surround her. She took a deep breath tasting the clear air and felt the grass tickle her legs. Upon sighting her home she started running down the hill sliding down on the last part. Raising her hands pulsed out her magic striking her wards. She listened to the response looking for any breaks in them. Nothing was breached so she brought them down and entered her home.

"How no matter how many times I journey from here, this place will always be mine, my true home," Hoshi whispered, upon leaving the little foyer and making her way into the kitchen. The arch ceiling had been carved out of real solid oak with the wards spells placed on the beams. The kitchen was small, but it had enough room for a small breakfast nook in the right corner. There was a huge bay window behind it letting in the light. It also made a convenient shelf for storage.

Opening her fridge she pulled out a pitcher of water and a well prepared lunch of curry stew and seasoned chicken. Using her hip to close the door she made her way to the nook. Seating down she slowly started to eat her meal contemplating what she her next step would be.

How can I return home? The village hasn't been my home since I left it seven years ago. Why did the final battle have to be in the same place as Quing's resting spot? It's all so frustrating!" she pounded the table spilling her stew all over the floor. Rolling her eyes she found a mop and started to clean up. The silence of the house no longer comforted her as it did before. Finishing up in the kitchen she decided to go about the chores.

Throughout the day she did her regular routine. She harvested her vegetables, properly washed and canned them. After that she cleaned the house top to bottom making everything super clean. She rearranged her collections and moved some pieces around for a different look. She spent a few hours in her study, taking out her instruments she began to chart the stars while examine the books on the zodiacs. She compared the many translations with the Star Maiden legends, marking on a normal map where she had encounter one or on a star chat if they had been reborn as starts. As she worked the mysterious of the prophecy were unfolding around her.

"Fascinating, if what I've read here, corresponds to what I charted with the astrolabe and the timing from my astronomical clock, matches up with the exact angle and orbiting position of the Earth, eureka!" she exclaimed happily. After many hours of hard work she knew what she discovered was right. Any time in the past when questers had drawn closer to the end, a unique celestial alignment took place at an exactly the same time. If my translations are right, then that's the reason we can safely fighting with all our spirits, without danger of death to us or them!

Still that doesn't fully explained the blessing or how one unites the worlds, but I have a better understanding of how it's possible. I have the advantage here, even though I only have fifteen units to Lucy's soon to be twenty one units. No matter what happens, I'm positive I can do this!

Cracking her backwards she realized how late it was. Turning off the light she went to the bathroom to soak in the large sauna tub pouring in several minerals and scrubbing herself clean with cheery blossom soap. Her long green hair swirled in the water as she leaned back using a special shampoo mixed with meteorite dust that she had painstakingly gathered. It was the outer space element that gave it is find shape and thinness. Pulling a lever she felt the mineral water cleanse her hair. With a content sigh she got out, drained the tub, and took care of her nightly needs before heading to bed.

Her bedroom was painted a dark navy blue with star stencils in a variety of colors. Mobiles hung on the ceiling between her glow in the dark stars. Settling into her bed nook she closed her eyes waiting to go to sleep. She lay there for what seemed like hours, but sleep still eluded her. Checking her clock she was astonished that only two hours had passed since her attempt to sleep. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but nothing was working. Finally she got out of bed tugging one key off her necklace. She called out, "Open the Gate of the Ethiopia Queen: Cassiopeia!"

She appeared in all her glory, though her crown was bit crooked. She was fixing the draping on her shoulder before loosely tying her silver hair in a ponytail. "My dear child, you realize it's one in the morning?" Hoshi nodded understanding her tiredness. "What could you possibly need now that requires my help?"

"You're a mother with a daughter," she replied softly. Curling her legs up she laid back against the pillows gazing at the ceiling. Cassiopeia settled down on a comfy beanbag in the corner. She sensed what this conversation was about. "I presume this has something to do with you returning to your village tomorrow correct?" Hoshi nodded and the spirit asked her to explain.

For a few minutes the mage was silent listening to the shifting of the house before speaking up. "You an Andromeda are mother and daughter, no matter if you're not the real ones from legend correct?" Getting a positive response she continued. "What exactly is your relationship like? She seems to hate you and treat you poorly, but you still try to comfort her and love her. You both requested separate days, except one. Why?"

Flinging her locks back behind her crown she activated one of the stones. A projection appeared showing the star formation of Andromeda coming to life. She had been much smaller and the queen younger. "I know what you're thinking. You're not use to seeing spirits age. I'll let you on a little secret. When we're formed the royals allowed us to choose our own appearance. Over time we grow and change until one day we pick our final form and live on like that."

"So if Andromeda was a little girl, she chose to stop when she became a…."

Cassiopeia nodded, "Yep a teenager, the world wasn't wrong when they said the teens are the worst. She's stuck in a perpetual fifteen year old state," The image changed showing their relationship. It did appear rocky and unhappy, but there were also moments of time of pure mother and child love.

The corners of Cassiopeia's eyes crinkled at a memory of seeing herself and her daughter fighting side by side with joy in their eyes and a laugh to their smile. "All mothers and daughters struggle with their relationship. I may not appreciate the way my daughter treats me at times, but I love her and put in the effort to make it work. That's why we decided on one day together. In future, it might change." The images disappeared and the spirit tucked the mage back in. Kissing her forehead, she whispered. "One day you'll be able to understand your mother's actions, whether made of malice or love, I hope you find peace." Hoshi yawned and turned to her side to sleep. Once her mistress was asleep Cassiopeia returned home, hoping she helped the girl.

* * *

The sun was part way up as the colors of dawn faded from the sky. The wind carried the scent of the ocean waves mixed in with the faintest trace of rose petals. Hoshi was on a small hill about to enter the valley where her home lay, but stopped and took a side trip to the Rosemary Village. During her youth the elders forbidden contact between the children of the two villages. Their reasons were that the children had to be loyal and pure to the village's duty and belief. It was only the middle age or emerging elders who made contact with their neighbors for trade and exchanges of news or such.

The last person to stand in the village had been Celestial Spirit Priestess Oba, who had warned them of the cult that would attack. The citizens had ignored her warning and the destruction of their village had been the price paid. At the time of the attack, the elders and Oba had casted the protective barrier of stars keeping Zeref's followers out. She had stood on her roof watching the attack confused by their inaction then. However it wasn't her right to challenge the elders, not then at least.

Entering the village, she could feel her magic reacting to the lingering energies of the slaughtered. The village was crumbling, with several house barely standing, the streets overrun by grass and weeds. A few skeletons appered scattered around the place. Even after all these years, the blood hadn't completely faded from the buildings. It was so sad here, the victims in their dying moments had become trapped in the village, invisibly repeating their last moments. When she reached the opposite end of the village; she found a hidden road. Zeref's Cult had managed to capture almost all the children and some of the adults. The others were slaughtered as if they were livestock on the way to the butcher. Pressing her hands to the hidden road, an image of the survivors fleeing their home without haste. It was awful.

"This disaster shouldn't have happened. If I had been Priestess, I would have risked some of our mages to assist instead of standing by doing nothing, because of an astrology prediction," she muttered to herself. The spirits here deserved some peace before she returned home. Calling upon her celestial magic it grew in her hands spilling over. "Celestial Heaven Wrap! Grant the spirits the peace they didn't have in life." The spilled glittering gold magic flowed across the village wrapping itself around everything. Through her link she could sense the spirits were at peace at last. Finishing the spell she recalled her magic back inside her, hoping the peace she searched for would be granted.

* * *

A short time later she arrived at her village, the barrier of stars still standing like the day she left. Her mark on her forehead glowed brightly as a beam connected with a keyhole that appeared on the barrier. There was a click and a door appeared. She stepped through whispering the command to bring the barrier down. As it swirled away, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them seeing her home village for the first time in seven years.

It was almost perfectly preserved thanks to the barrier, but nature wouldn't be halted if the dust and overgrown plants were an indication. The buildings themselves looked the same, though crumbling a bit. The houses varied slightly from one another. They were either made out of solid rock from nearby mountains or solid oak wood beams, both styles either two or three stories. The colors differed in shade, but most were yellow, blue, and gray, with trims of brown or aurora colors. The village was built in the shape of a five point star so all the houses were angled slightly.

Hoshi stopped every so often at places that stirred her memory. She could see her as a little girl in the park playing on the swings with her mother pushing her. A few blocks later the library came into a view. She had spent a good portion of her life in there, reading all sorts of books. In the center of the city was the Observatory/Temple. The greatest and most important monument in the whole village. Standing at the base she could hardly concentrate as the memories threaten to take over her.

"Of all the places that the final battle had to take place it was here. Where my journey started and my heart was harden," Hoshi said to herself. Surprisingly no one was greeting her, there were no sounds of people going about their daily lives. The laughter of children and the joy of music was absence. In fact it was very cold and desolate. Clutching her keys in her left hand she activated a spell with her right, "Space Magic: Dimensional Rift!"

At first, it appeared that nothing had happened. Just then a transparent middle age man passed through her body looking up towards the top of the Observatory. He seemed to be praying, but she couldn't hear him. In fact she couldn't hear or touch any of the villagers who had appeared. She strained to see some familiar faces, but the ones she wanted to see never appeared. Feeling her heart breaking she wiped her tears away. "I'm not the enemy, the prediction was _wrong. _I'm not destined to destroy the two worlds or obliterate are home."

Turning she started to climb the stairs to the top, ignoring the elevator. Ignoring the people around her before smoothing down her skirt. Gazing at her gloved hands she felt like that girl from one of the fairy tale books, someone smuggled into the village long before her birth. She had kept that book hidden in a hollow compartment in her bed. Thinking back to the story of the two sisters and a prophecy of doom, she couldn't help, but sing the song the elder magical sister had sung. It felt appropriate at the moment reaching the observatory and looking all over the Starwatcher Village. She started to sing softly.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

The people no longer left footprints, as this was an isolated village with it citizens living in a parallel spatial dimension, in lamest terms they were out of phase with reality because of their molecular alignment. She was the last Celestial Spirit Priest utterly alone. As her magic swirled inside her like a meteor storm that had barely been contained all these year. Staring at her hands she could feel it growing as her keys surged with energy.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know!"_ Flinging her gloves off she let loose a powerful celestial surge to mix with the barrier she call up. The two magic's merged in a Unison Raid, flowing down all the streets bringing life back to the town.

"_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go.  
Turn away and slam the door, I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway" _She sang as she molded her space magic, twisting it around restoring lights to the city, creating new structures such as bridges, stores, and several places for children to play. The village was staring to become the vision she desired as she reshaped.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do.  
To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free!" _In response to her words she created a dazzling light show in the sky unlike anything before. Pulling her hands apart she created miniature versions of the solar system guiding it around the village so it appeared to be an infinity sign. Using her magic she levitated through the air watching her world come to life.

_Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry, Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on." _She got closer to the top of the tower landing on the tip, her magic spread all over as she slid down back into the main room. Outside the building was changing, getting bigger morphing until at last it resembled a giant observatory with a module sitting on the temple. Somehow the aesthetics worked.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back. The past is in the past!" _She shouted as she used the magic to bring back the interior glory and prestige. Looking at herself she knew it was time to switch her clothes from apprentice Celestial Spirit Priestess, to a full-fledged one.

_Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go.  
That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway." _Closing off the dome the fading light caught her new outfit. Gone were the gloves and her old jewelry, replaced by swirling gold earrings and different bracelet. Her hair ornament was now a blue and yellow crystal flower, with pale blue beads attached to the gold diamond shapes. Her shoes weren't boots, instead aquamarine felt knee high sandals with silvery line cutouts. Her skirt was much longer though it shared the same pattern as before, most of it being bright green with a small grass green panel. Her shirt had a long silk bottom attached to a leather bodice with gold buttons and right shoulder guard. Her facial features hadn't changed, but now she was ready to face Lucy in the final battle.

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail were making their way to the last key in the Animal Zodiac, No one knew what to expect from the last spirit, but Fain assured them that she was a sweet loving, sometimes stubborn spirit. Looking at the picture in the guide book it was hard to believe that the two pictures were of the same spirit. The animal form of Ling, was of a beautiful pale pinkish white pig with bright blue eyes wearing a small tiara with a quartz crystal in the center with her picture on it. Compared to that her human form was youthful and lovely. She had a slender build that matched her beautiful fair skin. With long blonde hair with a violet band on the back complementing her blue eyes. She wore pink dress with light pink underskirt dark blue bodice and white sleeves and black shoes. She was about Wendy's age.

Wendy was walking with the book in front of her face having swapped with Carla. She hoped by reading about the last key, the pages on the final battle would appear. Skimming the book from the beginning to this point, reviewing what they learned. She ran her fingers over the pages muttering. Her eyes spotted more hidden words in a strange language. I know Gradeeney told me about this language, but I can't remember what. All I recall her telling me that this language was developed a trust between two races. I wonder, is this language mix of human and Celestial Spirit? "Hey Lucy, do the spirits have their own language?"

"Of course we have a language little one, you think we all speak human? We've created our own language, both spoken and written. Over the years the Star Maidens taught us human. If I reckon, during the reign of Star Maiden Esther taught the rudimentary of our language, I suppose the languages could have mixed together. It was such a long time ago," Yue spoke up. The spunky little rabbit had come out on her own to keep an eye on her year match.

Gray took the book from her juggling it in one hand. If this was a secret language then the first step would be to find the key to help understand this. "Can you decipher this?" Yue shook her head. Languages wasn't her strength. She looked at the key ring springing high into the air. "If you need a researcher try Crux. He can remember anything!"

Natsu laughed remembering how long it took that particular spirit to solve the mystery of the Eclipse Gate. It wasn't until it was too late that they had heard from him, which led to seven dragons attacking the capital. Boy was that a big disaster. "You want to trust that old dude to actually help us? Come on he'll fall asleep and won't awaken until after the climactic altercation."

Erza rolled her eyes and bopped him on the head. It wouldn't take that long and it was important that they figured out if these words had anything to do with the quest. Being careful to keep the weight off her foot using two swords as crutches, she spoke up. "We don't have time to dawdle, each of us must rely on our own strengths. If the spirits can help then let them. We need to work together to find the last key. Does the map show the location?"

Lucy nodded, showing the last unclaimed key. It was not that far, in fact only a relative short distance from them. The path didn't seem to be filled with any danger, but nothing was at it seemed. Everything time they had gone after a key they faced a guardian, a series of traps, and test. Maybe it would be a good idea to send someone up a head who couldn't get hurt. "Open the Gate of Ungulate: Sheep!" With a shower of wool Fain appeared standing in front of her. "What services do you need from me, my mistress?"

"Fain, how far can you astral project?"

"A few miles as long as the tether to my body isn't broken. Then I would need to occupy a vessel until reunited with my own body. Shall I project ahead for signs of trouble," he bleated. Lucy nodded, helping Natsu place him in the cart with Erza, who had to rest again. Gray and Natsu had to pull together because of the extra weight. Wendy and the Exceeds took point. Lucy had telepathically connected with Crux, using her magic to link him with the guide book to study it. With Yue by her side, the two witnessed as Fain spirit left his body and headed down the road.

"I hope he doesn't run into any trouble," Lucy said.

"I just hope he makes it back to his body. He's gotten lost once and a while on his astral travels."

* * *

The group continued to make their way down the path for the next half hour keeping a watch for Fain's spirit to return to his body. Erza wasn't in a happy mood. She still couldn't put pressure on her leg to stand for very long, it hurt too badly. Suddenly the carts fell down. "What in the name of the heavens is going on? Why have we stopped?"

Gray was holding his injured wrists close to his chest, panting. There was a clear expression of pain on his face. Slowly ice was creeping over the cast trying to ease the pain. "What's up with you Gray? Come on, you've been hurt worse then this and kept on fighting. Pulling a cart a couple weights worth should be nothing!" There was a cling of metal being unsheathed and Natsu had a blade to his throat. Turning he gulped realizing he was implying that Erza was heavy. "Oh I didn't mean anything by it Erza, I wasn't thinking."

"Mind your manner is the future Natsu, or I'll neutered you for such a comment!" That scared the teen stiff as he furiously apologized. At the moment both Lucy and Wendy were looking at Gray trying to determine how badly he was hurt. The little girl was coughing a bit, her lungs still not completely healed. She sucked up some of the air into letting it heal her before focusing on her patient.

"How would you rate the pain on a scale from one to cough ten cough," She asked. She coughed a few more times, as Carla patted her on the back to free up any fluid in her lungs. Gray responded, "I rate the pain near an eight ugh. It was healing yesterday, but now it's like an intense fire trying to sever it."

"I think you might have pushed yourself too hard with your magic yesterday. The stress from you trying to cast one handed hurt your other wrist, but at the same time you been trying to use your right hand a lot not giving it a chance to heal. Your Grade 1 could be turning into 2 if you're not careful," Lucy informed him as she studied the cast noticing it was getting dirty, with bruises forming on his fingers. "Wendy, does the kit have anything that could help? Maybe your magic?"

Wendy looked at the kit, not finding anything helpful. Taking a few deep breaths and only coughing once she casted the Sky Dragon's Healing Spell. Her magic covered the wrist reducing the sprain, but before it could finish healing she felt faint and had to stop. Her health hadn't completely returned so she needed to ration her magic.

"Gray get in the cart, you need to rest. Natsu you'll have to pull," Lucy told him, when he started to protest he was getting motion sickness just pulling the cart the girl looked ready to strangle him. Informing he was going to pull that cart no matter what she had Yue turn to her human form. Though a little girl, she still had a lot of strength and speed. So they continued at an uneasy pace trying to cover as much ground through the steep and twisty path that narrowed as they went along a cliff down into a gorge.

* * *

Fairy Tail had only just begun their descent when Fain returned, his spirit huffing and puffing. Upon recovering his astuteness, he tried to stand, but end up sitting on his legs so he could tell them what he had found out. "There's an old guild building crumbling on ledge near the bottom of the gorge. I felt Ling's energy. There were a couple loose rocks on the ledges above, just waiting to fall and crush. The real problem is the giant roadrunner waiting about halfway down the gorge. He's fast, with keen senses and an appetite to match. You're going to have to be both clever and brave to get pass him."

Cocking their ears they could hear the faint bird calls coming from further down, followed by a big dust cloud popping up. Shivering at the thought of being lunch, they started to come up with a strategy. Natsu was the first to speak up. "Why don't we hit head on. Happy and Carla can distract it from the air, then I trap it in a burning inferno. While its flapping its wings to get out, that's when the rest of you attack its wings so it can't fly then I push it off the cliff to go kersplat!" he described with little mini picture show was playing over his head. He flashed his fangs pounding his fists together. "Come on its full proof!"

"Do you know anything about roadrunners?" Yue looked at him with a skeptical eye. Natsu responded by saying it was dumb bird who ate a lot while avoiding a crazy coyote. In response Yue raced around him tying him up, slapping him in the head causing him to fall forward as she jumped over him and pushed him up. "That was a demonstration of a real road runner's power. There the fastest running 26 miles per hour from a dead start. They can use their wings to jump over obstacles and perch anywhere. They also have snap and grab speed eating things likes bugs and lizards. Two Exceeds would be a snack" she pointed out before adding that half of them could fully use their magic to begin with. It was time to come up with another idea.

The giant roadrunner was pacing and flocking its wings as it waited for the prey to arrive. He could smell the coming down the road. He jumped up on a nearby ledge waiting for the humans to get closer. Finally he spotted his prey coming down the road. He squawked loudly flaring his rings he let out a tiny screech as he lunged for the cart.

Predictably, the tiny little flying cats flew above his head taking shots at him. His beak snapped at them missing them by inches, turning around his long tail he knocked over the cart imprisoning Erza, Wendy, and Fain under it. Gray had jumped out performing one handed ice magic creating giant icy net. It partially netted the bird causing it to go off balance before kicking it off nearly striking down Lucy and Yue. The mage ordered her spirit to help Natsu get closer to hit it the bird. Natsu clutched the bunny against his chest as she ran at super speeds firing fireballs. The bird jumped over the attacks striking fast snagging the bunny. He threw her up in the air to eat when his claws slipped on ice. He started to fall over the ledge watching as the members of Fairy Tail vanish, to late figuring out they were astral projections.

The came to on the ledge above where the roadrunner had been, mentally exhausted. The girls seemed okay from the experience. Happy was asking when they would do that again only to hear moaning from Natsu and surprisingly Gray. "I don't think my body likes having its spirit wander. It makes my stomach hurt."

"How can my spirit get motion sickness? I wasn't even really in the cart blagh!" Fain shrugged his shoulders telling them that it was a different experience for everyone, especially first timers. It would get easier over time. As they got to their feet they heard Yue race towards them. She had fallen asleep next to the boulders and upon awakening used the domino effect to cause them to fall away from the road. The path was clear now!

There were no more distractions as they continued down, being careful not to disturb the land or run into cactus and animals. At last they reached the old guild. It looked as if it had been abandon for decades. The guild's name and mark had faded as the adobe crumbled all over the place. It read, "All Seeing Swine". Carefully as they got to their feet, they heard Yue race towards them. She had fallen asleep next to the boulders, and upon awakening, used the domino effect to cause them to fall away from the road. The path was clear now!

* * *

There were no more distractions as they continued down, being careful not to disturb the land or run into cactus and animals. At last they reached the old guild. It looked as if it had been abandon for decades. The guild's name and mark had faded as the adobe crumbled all over the place. It read, "All Seeing Swine". Carefully they moved across the broken glass, loose stone and shards of metal from the bar. Climbing the rickety stairs they saw it was filled with offices. The lettering had long since faded. However they had left an etching in the glass. Sensing the floorboards wouldn't hold everyone, Lucy asked to go on ahead with just Yue. The others nodded as Fain returned to his home.

Taking a deep breath she slowly walked across the floorboards testing each one. Carefully spreading out her feet, she inched towards each door looking inside. The third door on the far left lit up for a second guiding her to Guild Masters office. Before she took a step Yue whistled causing her to stop. "The floorboards are completely rotten through. We'll need another way to get in the door."

"How? Am I supposed to fly?" she remarked sarcastically. Looking at the door she saw a smaller window on the top and support beam running next to it. Getting an idea she used her Fleur De Lease to swing upward then through the window landing on the ruined desk of the Guild Master. Hanging on a hook behind him was the key. Instead of reaching for it she waited for the test to happen.

A blank piece of paper along with three ink wells appeared next to her. Slipping into the chair she read the back of the nameplate. "Only the one who can use the senses beyond senses can uncover our message. Use the correct inkwell to reveal our hidden message and the key belongs to you." The ink wells were filled with think black ink, lemon juice, and glitter glue. It was a challenge. Black ink was messy and could be used to write beautiful, but would its viscosity blot out the message? Lemon juice could write hidden messages, but not uncover them. The glitter glue would be sticky and hard to read. Which to use?

Yue waited patiently in the lap of her friend wondering what she was going to do. She watched in disbelief as she mixed the lemon juice with the ink, making it lighter before mixing it with the glitter glue, the mixture softened the glue allowing a liquid to form with less sticky glitter. She scrolled the concoction across the paper revealing a hidden message. "Congratulations on going beyond your senses. The key is yours."

Said key floated over to her hand, "Open the Gate of the Swine: Pig!" She heard an oink and sitting on the desk was Ling twirling her tail. "I'm glad to finally meet my summoner. Tell me your name."

"Lucy Heartfillia and this is my friend Yue. What are your powers and days?"

"I'm full fledge psychic of senses. I can use all my senses to glimpse in the future or view the past. In the present I'm able to find the hidden no matter where it might hide. I'll be summoned throughout the quest, but then my days are the middle of the week and the weekends. Agreed?" The two shook hands and smiled. The last key had been found.

When Lucy emerged with the key, the members of Fairy Tail let out a cheer. "Alright the quest is nearly over. All you have to do is beat the snot out of Hoshi and you win! I can't wait to see you get your rage on!" Natsu exclaimed. The others related similar sentiments making Lucy stomach twist in anxiety. Yes she had thirty one units, more then anyone had held in present time. Her hand to hand combat along with her mastery of the Fleur de Lease, made her dangerous. Yet, she wondered, did she have the drive to take a life if it came to that? She wasn't sure.

Lucy jerked her head up so fast she knocked some rocks loose causing them to tumble down the path. She noticed Erza was glaring at her, her arms folded. She still had her leg propped up though the sight of her cleaning her weapons still gave a deadly aura. "Sorry, I was a little distracted. What were you talking about Erza?"

Putting down her sword Erza flung her long hair behind her. Settling more comfortably in the cart she repeated her question. "Now that the keys have all been recovered, where is this final battle supposed to take place?" The others were also curious to know where they had to go next. They had been tramping all over Fiore for days now getting into trouble so much, their previous jobs paled in comparison.

Taking a close look, she furled up the map, tucking it away. "We're heading to the Starwatcher Village." Her words put everyone on edge. Before some of them could protest she held up a hand. "I'm not lying, see for yourself." She held the map out for them to see. "I have no idea why the battle has to take place there, but that's where we need to go."

Carla frowned, tracing the route with her paw, she looked at the marker showing Hoshi was already there. "We're at a disadvantage, this Hoshi's home and she's been there for at least a day or not more. This is a two day journey, who knows what could happen between now and then." Closing her eyes she tried to use her power to foresee the future, but it was misted for her. Even Ling couldn't use her powers to clearly see what the coming days would bring. They would have to face the future unknown.

"I say we do what our team does best, go in confident and hope for the best!" Happy proclaimed waving his fish around as if it was a cheer baton. Wendy giggled agreeing with him. At least two days would give them more time to heal. By then Gray's cast could be cut off, (If it healed right), along with Wendy's lungs fully purified. The only person still in traction would be Erza though Lucy bet 10,000 jewels she get involved one way or another.

Taking the rocky path back up to the other side of the gorge, something was tugging at Lucy's spirit. It was very familiar, with a warmth and safety. It kept tugging her in another direction. The road towards the village was straight with only a few bends. Her instincts were telling her to go off the path towards thick vegetation and dense spirit with chipped earth and leaves forest near the base of a mountain, as if it was Aokigahara Forest. The more she ignored it, the harder it got to move forward. After an hour of barely moving a third of a mile she sank to the ground. "I can't go any further."

Natsu cradled her in his arms looking over her. "What's wrong Lucy, I've never seen you like this. Are you feeling okay?" he asked, worriedness' in his voice. Lucy was losing color, he also swore the tips of her hair were turning silver. He tried to get her to eat an energy bar he still had, but she wouldn't take it. "What's going on? Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Lucy pushed herself up, wobbling as she stood. Her face turned towards a small mountain in the distance where the forest lay. Slowly she inched forward towards the forest feeling better. In her mind she could her two familiar voices, her mother's and Master Mavis, talking in unison. They were encouraging her to come to them. She started walking only to be halted by Natsu holding her arm tightly. "What are you doing? That's the way to Forest of Death." (Actually the forest is known as Suicide Forest, but didn't want to imply Lucy was going to kill herself.)

She broke free of him, her eyes slightly glazed over. Her voice echoed as she spoke, "_I must go to the forest. There lies a lost message for me. Head for the camping ground; its only three miles away in a sheltered glade. I shall join you afterwards." _

"Let me come with you. It's too dangerous to go alone," Natsu implored, she shook her head marching away from the group. The fire dragon started after his friend, but Erza summoned a lance lifting him up by his scarf. This was a journey for Lucy alone. Their eyes followed her until she was gone. With a heavy sigh they let her go.

* * *

The entranced teen continued down a glowing pathway only she could perceive. Her steps carefully measured so she didn't step on hidden animal or holes in the ground. The further she went the darker it became as the thick vegetation tangled her up. Using her weapon she slashed the plants off her and pulled back a tree branch so she could move ahead. A river lay before her, the icy water spilling all over her. Automatically she looked for a way across. The voices told her where to find a log bridge. Finding it she climbed up unaware of the scratches to her skin. Next she crawled across the bridge until she got to the outside. She continued onward guided by the voices, shoving through shrubs, climbing up trees only to jump from them, even sliding down a muddy bank before she reached her destination.

There was a small archway built into mountain. Carved into arch was the Fairy Tail mark and stylized key crossing over one another. Underneath it was a small stand that might have been used to sell fortunes long ago. Inside two people stood side by side. One was the ethereal body of Mavis Vermillion, the first Guild Master. Next to her, was someone Lucy missed for a long time and never thought to see again. It was her mother's spirit, looking alive and healthy. Her trance lifted, she started to cry rushing over to her mom.

"Mom it's you! It's really you ahh," Lucy passed right through ending up sprawled across the stand, her chest throbbing. She heard a giggle from the first master, she mustered up as much dignity she had and spoke to them both. "Why did you call me here? Is there something related to the quest I need to know?"

"_My Lucky Lucy dear, it's comforting to see you in person once more. I wish I could stay, but I only the night to speak with you, until I'm called back the night sky," _Layla's voice echoes a bit, as if it was crossing a great distance to reach her daughter's ears. Layla looked at her daughter with a big smile raising a hand to stroke her hair, but pulled back. Her ethereal body was different then Mavis's because the Guild Master was an earthbound spirit, and she was a reborn star spirit. "_I wish I had lived longer Lucy. Maybe then you would have been better prepared to take up this quest, to fully understand the prophecy and what it all means." _

Chocking up on tears Lucy rubbed them as they bedashed on the ground. "Oh Mom, you did more than enough. I may not remember all the stories you read to me, still their teachings I've carried in my heart. It's because of you and Dad, that I was able to get this far," She admitted to her, while clutching her keys tightly as the wind blew harder through the air.

"_I'm glad to hear that Jude kept his promise. His heart was so broken after my death he blamed magic for all his problems. I feared he would destroy the books, but I'm glad he kept his word allowing you to take them after you left forever. I was so happy you joined Fairy Tail. I knew you would be well protected there, that your magic would expand as the old ways returned." _

"What do you mean by that? I'm not sure I understand. Is there a connection between Fairy Tail and the Star Maidens? What haven't you told me? First Master, why are you here instead of Tenrou Island?"

The ethereal Guild Master was hopping up a down clapping her hands. She plopped on top of the stand kicking her legs back and forth. Her smile was infectious. Her anaridia eyes sparkled as she looked at Lucy closely for the first time. _"It's so amazing! I knew that one day I find someone just like me! Oh Star Maiden Maris was right to entrust me with the Four Quadrant Orbs," _she said giggling happily. Seeing Lucy's eyes widen and her jaw slack she reached out to tap the girl's nose, shocking her when she did.

"You…met…a Star Maiden? Someone…who entrusted, a piece of their magic with you? How, when, why? Are you a Celestial Spirit mage…?"

Mavis laughed and patted the stand, so Lucy sat next to her as her mother moved to sit on the opposite side of the stand. _"What I have to tell you is important for its one of the reasons you chose to join Fairy Tail and why you've gotten so strong. Years ago, when the guild was newly built I was on a job, see?" _ Mavis used her magic to make pictures of the past appear, a younger Mavis, (though she looked the same, just without her jewelry), was standing protectively over a young lady with bobbed black hair, gray eyes with a freckled face wearing an English looking school uniform. In her arms was a small black chest. Whatever was inside was glowing lighting up the coming darkness on the edge of town. There were three thugs dressed all in black with cannon blasting a star apart on their chest.

_"A dark guild under the name Star Destroyers, was after the precious gift that Maris had. With instructions from the Celestial Spirit Queen herself, a power that was so great she needed it be hidden on Earthland to prevent mages trying to break through the barrier to steal them. Maris was going to a safe house when those men attacked. She had attempted to use her spirits to aid her, but her keys had fallen in the struggle. I stood in front of her using my magic to disrupt the thugs' attacks by creating dozens of fairies out of my magic. I used my tactical mind analyzing all my options, as I jumped about dodging attacks and landing blows. Before I ran out of magic I cast a prototype Fairy Sphere spell, imprisoning the thugs long enough for the authorities to take them away."_

The scene changed, they were in the basement of the Fairy Tail Guild. Mavis was helping attend to Maris by fixing her injuries. The Star Maiden winced holding her side trying to stem the blood. _"Those idiots, they got me pretty good. I don't think my Star Maiden powers can heal me."_

_ "Star Maiden? Is that related to Celestial Magic?" Maris nodded explaining about the history and everything that went into being a Star Maiden. "My Queen, she's not going to be happy. I couldn't get to the safe house and with that Dark Guild hunting me, I risk exposing it. Ugh, I have to ensure the Four Quadrant Orbs are safe. They're magic is very potent and dangerous in the wrong hands," she said, taking the brown chest in her arms, opening it up to reveal clear orbs with different colored lights zapping all around. "I have to ensure the safety of this magic. Mavis Vermillion, I bestow the title of honorary Star Maiden to you. Please protect the orbs, use their powers for good. Please I beg you." _

The images faded as Mavis looked sadly at the floor. Lucy had looked at the orbs the time and realized something. "The Orbs power, you used to create the Three Great Fairy Tail spells right?" Mavis nodded adding she used the fourth to create Lumen Histoire, hidden beneath the building. Lucy started to ask, but Mavis instructed her to ask Markov saying a phrase that would allow him to explain. _ "As the years past I saw how my three legendary spell kept Fairy Tail safe. That if used wisely no one would ever be hurt or hunted again. As death approached I cast a spell within the building itself. Should a Celestial Spirit Mage with a pure heart and the blood of Star Maiden ever join, these four powers were to gradually lend her the strength, until she came into full power to take upon the quest and earn the title." _She floated in the air over Lucy passing a hand over her guild mark. Four other symbols appeared surrounding it, each representing the different magic's.

"No way, that's why I've gotten so strong? Does this mean I never grew into my power on my own?" She whispered to herself, gazing at her hand before looking up to Mavis. The ethereal master shook her head. The four magic's gradually bestowed power to her as she grew, the aided, but didn't cause the growth. Only by achieving the title Star Maiden, would she be able to use the four powers anytime she wished. "That's an awesome responsibility. I promise never to misuse it or take advantage of it."

_"I proud of you my daughter, because Hoshi was betrayed by someone who didn't keep her promise," _Layla told her holding a lacremeia flower. _"In many ways you are both Hoshi's heroine and sister. Alike yet different, friend full and friendless, loved or unloved. Both carrying the blood and legacy of Star Maidens. It's not my place to say what happened, but this loss message might give you a clue."_

The flower opened up revealing chaos in the background. Powerful strikes of magic rain downed from the sky. The buildings were rippling out of existence as people attempted to use magic to save themselves. In front of the flower was Priestess Oba, speaking very fast.

_"This is a message to the outside world, both a warning and plead for help. Tonight an important ceremony was to inaugurate my apprentice; prepare her for the quest. Initially I thought it was wrong of me to cast a false prediction. I was not faithful to the spirits or my people, but after consulting with both Haruko and Aiday, I believed that a false prediction was needed. The reaction we're receiving from Hoshi indicates they were right, but I can't help to think we brought this on to ourselllllllllllll…." _

Lucy watched the flower closed, a hurt expression on her face. "Why would Hoshi's family conspire with the priestess against her? I don't understand what she did. How is this related to the quest?"

"_Just like it said it's a warning and plea for help. When you friends tell you what they uncovered it will be up to you to follow your heart. In this situation only you know what is right or wrong. I feel your burden daughter, but that's what it means to carry this title. My time is up, take this spell and use it tomorrow. It will get you where you need to go. Farwell my daughter." _Both spirits departed leaving Lucy alone in the night pondering what she was going to do with their words. Sighing she got to her feet and started heading towards her friends. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	10. Escaping a Black Hole

The next morning the members of Fairy Tail, appeared surprised to find Lucy, snuggled up between Erza and Wendy. She was cradling a gold crystal in palms as she slept. Natsu was the one who woke everyone up by shouting in joy exclaiming, "LUCY! YOU'RE BACK!" Lucy tried to open her eyes when she found herself in a tight bear hug. "Natsu, stop, I can't breathe!" He let her go apologizing for his exuberance.

"Hey, nice to see you. Did you find what you were looking for in the Aokigahara Forest?" Gray asked, indicating the crystal in her hand. He then rubbed his eyes hoping that he didn't get any dirt in them. When he blinked his still saw something unusual about her mark.

Erza was the first to make a comment. "Lucy, what has happened with your mark?" the young lady grabbed the blond's arm and pulled it closer, causing said girl to land on top of her lap. "Ah stop twisting my arm so hard, you're going to tear it off!"

Erza said nothing, but did change her positions so they were both sitting comfortably against the cart. She looked at all the symbols, a tiny frown on her face. "Strange, these mark have a tiny version of our guild mark overlapping glyphs. The glyphs remind me of the Three Legendary Spells, but the fourth is nothing I've seen before." Lucy pulled her arm free holding her hand curling protectively into her chest along with the crystal. Something told her to hang on to it until the right time.

"Lucy-chan are you okay? What happened last night? You're acting strange and I'm worried about you," Wendy said tugging at the ripped sleeve of Lucy's outfits. All their celestial clothes were nearly threadbare, they would need to get new outfits soon. Brushing the moss out of her hair, the little girl asked more questions only for Lucy to stay silent.

Instead she started packing up camp and helping Carla prepare breakfast. The others shrugged following her lead. Whatever had happened to her last night was a private experience and they should respect her wishes. So they ate quietly and just followed her lead as she led to out of the forest to a small clinic for traveling guilds to rest up and heal.

The clinic was very clean and beautiful painted with blossoming trees and pictures of guilds of all sorts marking the wall. The waiting chairs were very comfortable and wide range of magazines from Sorcerer Supreme to the Doll Catalog. The receptionist was a pretty woman with looped pink hair in an old fashion styled nurse outfit. She looked up and greeted them, "Welcome to Guild Travelers Clinic, my name is Nurse Gaiety. How can we serve you today?" Team Natsu got the funniest feeling like they should recognize this girl, but they were drawing a blank. It was Happy who then took charge flying up on to the counter. If she was unnerved by a flying blue cat that talked she didn't show it.

"My friends and I were in a hospital about a week or so, having suffered some injuries. We just need a check up to see if we're all better or should rest some more. Can you help us," he purred as he got his ears scratched. He was really liking this pretty nurse.

"Of course, Dr. Redwood, would be delighted to see you all," she pressing a button. The door behind her opened to reveal a middle age man with red hair and beard with oval glasses, wearing a white lab coat and some casual clothes underneath. "You rang Nurse Gaiety? Ah I see we have some mages from Fairy Tail here. It's an honor and a privilege to offer my services to you. Can you tell me what's bothering you?" he said with a thick, but warming voice.

As they explained about their injuries and recovery, Dr. Redwood decide to check over Erza, Gray, and Natsu. Nurse Gaiety got the Exceeds and Wendy. She also volunteered to check Lucy out, who agreed to that.

It was a nice checkup room with pretty posters and a tree painted on the wall. There were couple of chairs and the table looked soft and plush. The nurse gave Wendy a quick check up, telling her lungs sounded great, she also warned her to be careful where she went. If she breathed in more dirty earth, she could develop asthma or allergies. The two Exceeds giggled a lot as during the examination.

"My dear nurse, giggle, how do you learn to, giggle treat Exceeds?" Carla asked between giggles. Nurse Gaiety just laughed, "A lot of your kind came this way about seven years ago. They were pretty sick so we helped them."

"We're there any blue Exceeds?" Happy asked between getting his pulse checked then getting his blood pressure looked over. The nurse nodded say a couple looked a lot like him. Happy seemed delighted to hear that. Gaiety gave both Exceeds a clean bill of health, though Happy didn't like being told to eat less while Carla was supposed to eat more.

Lucy was the last one. She appeared to be in good health, actually great. It was as if her tumble in the river and the trek all over the country hadn't happened. The nurse remarked that it was almost as if her body was charged as it prepared for something. Lucy thanked her and went to find a place to converse with her guild mates.

Half an hour later the others finished their checkups. Natsu was fine, but told not to act so, reckless or use his head, because if he developed more concussions, there was a chance he die of them or aneurysm. Gray's wrist was healed, it had shrunk a bit. The ice maker promised to follow up with some physical therapy to help regain full function. Erza was the happiest of them all. Dr. Redwood had explained the reasons behind tearing her tendon, (aka pushing her body so much it just finally gave out). Her brace got switched out with a mid-thigh length walking boot with extra protection. His instructions were too slowly start putting weight on it while slowly getting it back to normal through therapy. She promised even finding a special armor boot that would help out.

* * *

Once they were outside and back on the tree lined road The Knight spoke. "That man is a miracle worker. I can still fight now, but need to be careful. I guess I should dial down a bit on my activities huh?" Erza joked a little. She adjusted the button on her new shirt. The doctor had been happy to lend them some clothes which resembled more or less their usual outfit. Brushing hair back she observed Lucy studying the map and using a light pen to mark up the map and started connecting lines together murmuring to herself.

"No, I drew that wrong, erase. Okay the exact position in the legend was here, then if I go here and take in account graphical changes over time, then yes I figured it out! Thank you guild girls! " Lucy exclaimed pumping her fist in the air startling everyone. She was so happy it took her a few seconds to come down and notice the team looking at her. "Sorry, I'm excited because Levy and the rest of the girls figured out the language with Crux's help. I know what it means and how it's related to the final fight."

"Well don't keep us hanging, share already," Natsu said, jumping into the cart only to get motion sickness, even when Gray had just set the cart down. Happy tried to help him by giving him motion sickness pills, alas they didn't work. Still he managed to get it together as everyone looked at the map sprawled out. All the locations of the platinum keys were connected with marks of guilds or places the gold keys had first come from according the legends. When you connected them all up it made the picture of two door gate. The dot where the handle on the right side was where the snake key had been, the other door knob was equal distance away in straight line that led to Fairy Tail's guild building.

The others were astonished by this and asked what this gate was. Lucy explained about how Star Maiden Danica had broken the barrier between the worlds was the mark at the center of high door frame. There was another dot at the base of the door, that's where Star Maiden Esther came through to bring her teachings to Earth. See where this lock is holding the doors closed, that's were Star Maiden Estrella cast her spell to separate the two worlds and start this quest."

"Whoa that so cool, its right between our two villages, but why have you drawn an extra line?" Erza asked noticing a line out of place.

"Because the alignment that occurs at the final battle shifts the power towards Starwatcher village. When the battle is over, the true Star Maiden, will have the power to use her bonds with the spirits to open the gate to fuse the worlds together as one!"

That was clearly the most shocking news they heard. Opening that gate could change everything, including what this blessing was. They needed to get to Starwatcher Village now! As Gray and Natsu got ready to pull the cart, Lucy simply raised her hand, the guild mark glowed as Celestial Magic surrounded them. In the blink of the eye they traveled from the road into the outskirts of the Starwatcher Village!

They looked around in astonishment, never before had they seen such power from Lucy. Staring at her they could see a gold outline shimmering around her. Said mage simply put her hand down, her eyes looking at the empty buildings, the empty roads. Instinctively she stared down a particular road without acknowledging her friends who were chasing after her demanding an explanation.

They stopped in their tracks as they saw a middle age man walking towards them. He didn't seem to see him as he just kept walking towards them intending to bump them. Erza drew her sword holding it out in front. "Hold it civilian! I demand to know who you are and where Hoshi Supernova is. Did you not hear me? I said stop!"

The man continued towards them, muttering something as he walked towards them. He stopped for a minute apparently talking with someone they couldn't see. The man resumed his path, this time the three elder mages were ready for any sort of trouble. Natsu was just waiting for a chance to fry him, when the man _passed through him_, then continued on his way. "AHHHHHHHHH! That guy just walked through me! Am I dead? What is going on? Happy bud, hit me!"

"Okay, remember you asked for it," Happy grinned as he punched him in the face. When Natsu yelled, he decided to have a little fun scratching up his face before settling down on the ground giving a Cheshire smile. His buddy face looked like it lost a battle to barbed wire. When Natsu started to yell Happy simply purred reminding him what he said.

"Knock it off you two, I don't think were dead. Maybe they are, look around us," Gray said pointing. All around them people were appearing walking and going about their daily lives. Something about them was off. He looked a little closer, the people seemed a bit blurry around the edges. Slamming his foot on the ground he covered the street with ice. His eyes focused on their feet, they appeared to be making a bit of contact, but not enough. "Natsu, burn my ice up."

Natsu looked up from yelling at Happy. "Huh, why?" Gray rolled his eyes and told him to do it. Grinning like a madman he disgorged flames all over the place. The ice rapidly melted increasing the rate of molecular movement. Eyeing the people those nearest to the hotspots reacted in an appropriate manner. They pulled at their collars or ran away screaming.

"That's curious, they have no reaction to us, like they can't perceive us, but our magic seems to have an effect on them. Why?" Wendy asked holding tightly to Carla for comfort.

Erza was the one who cleared up the mystery. "A powerful magic spell was cast, causing this entire village to shift from this reality to one that moves at a different molecular rate. Their out of phase with us," she explained. Hearing that shocked them. A spell that held up this long was truly an indication of the power of the castor. They needed to find Lucy fast.

* * *

Lucy, who had just finished a bit of research in the library she was heading to the Observatory. In the library she got her confirmation about what she suspected about the gate on Earth and the blessing from the Celestial Spirit Royals. The consequences of this fight would change her forever. The sun was starting to set as the sky changed. As she walked lines of blue energy seemed to come to life running through the road. There wasn't much time left. Gazing at the newly made Observatory, she took a deep breath patting her key ring. "It will be okay my friends. You'll see."

She started the long climb up through the temple stairways, feeling the ancient magic in the walls. The murals were peeling paint. Some of the rooms had fallen into disrepair as she entered the main observatory. The big telescope in the middle was still intact as was some of the equipment. A model of the universe hung from the ceiling. Taking a few steps towards the center, she watched as the dome started to open as the telescope sank into the ground along with the rails revealing a geometric symbol on the floor. A door on the far end connected to the new space module opened and out stepped Hoshi in her new look. "You made it in time, I was beginning to fear you miss the alignment at moon rise."

"Sorry for the delay, I needed to check the ley lines to see if they were properly opening," Lucy said simply adjusting her skirt and shirt. She wished they were a bit looser, but she couldn't do anything about it now. She stepped forward placing the gold crystal in the center of the floor as Hoshi pressed a button. Out of her module came a large radio dish aiming up to catch the energy from the alignment.

"It's almost time. Are you ready for what's next?" Lucy nodded knowing what she have to do. Her ears perked when she heard her friends. They were coming up the stairwell fast. If they interfered now it would ruin everything. She glanced at Hoshi who nodded.

"Lucy hang on we're coming! There's no way we're going to let you fight that girl on your oooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnn!" Natsu's wail coupled with the others in unison as a powerful gravity magic attack shoved them up against a wall holding them there. "What the? Lucy help us!"

Tears were in her eyes as she raised her hands calling on her magic. Smiling softly with an expression of regret. "I'm sorry, but you can't be allowed to interfere with the final battle. I have to do this on my own. Forgive me, Celestial Swirling Stars Barrier!" Team Natsu dropped to the ground as a swirl of different colored stars swirled around them, preventing any attempt to get closer. Turning her back to them she took her place in the box at the edge of the circle watching as the moon rose.

* * *

The time was now as the full moon aligned itself above the observatory. Both mages marks started to throb as their reaction to one another became harmonized. As the air hummed Lucy struck the ground calling forth the power of the ley lines. Across the land of Fiore that ley lines light up creating the gate startling everyone. The energy surged towards Lucy, who was struggling to keep it stable. At the same time Hoshi was under a strain as her radio dish transferred the energy from the alignment to her mark causing her head to hurt badly. The crystal in the center glowed splitting in half. Right when they couldn't hold it any longer they released the powers into one half of the crystal. The two powers combined together in the middle of the crystal creating a powerful silver ball of energy. It was sent out from both sides creating a sphere trapping the girls inside. The space inside the sphere created a world part Earthland and Celestial Spirit world. Here, all contracts were suspend and amplifying their cores to help them call on all their spirits, while enhancing their magic.

"Time for a little roll call. Weakest to strongest?" Hoshi asked, Lucy nodded holding her keys in her hands waiting. "I/we call forth our silver spirits: Come forth our friends of the constellations!" The sounds of the gates opening was louder than usual as the spirits appeared in front of them like chess pieces. Lucy's five were outnumbered by Hoshi's seven, which was okay. "We call forth the Golden Zodiac! Come forth now!" Instantly Lucy felt safer with her ten spirits as Hoshi's borrowed keys looked a bit nervous serving their new master for a time. Now to finish this. "We call forth our faithful animal friends. Rise forth platinum Animal Zodiac!" The last spirits appeared, their bonded years in their arms.

"You remember the rules right Hoshi?" Hoshi nodded with a grin of delight on her face. "Good, I know the consequences and what the blessing is. So let's begin now."

In the blink of an eye; Hoshi telepathically told Scutum to shield Pisces while Shing and Xiaoying attacked from above. The others were told to stay back until a command was given.

Lucy analyzed the attack, knowing if her spirits were defeated, she couldn't use them again. Then Hoshi would be one step closer to attack her directly with her space magic. Concentrating hard she also gave telepathic commands. _"Aquarius, team up with Horologium. He'll defend you long enough for you to weaken Pisces. Hopefully he can trap Scutum inside him to give you a chance to defeat both of them. Lyra, Pyxis try to use your powers to confuse Shing and Xiaoying. Remember they change forms while still using their powers." _

From behind the barrier Team Natsu watched as the two Celestial Mages commanded their spirits to attack. Lyra was playing her song as loudly as possible to confuse Shing. The flying rooster let out a crow as he struggled to maintain his sanity as the Lyra switched songs to a soothing lullaby. Unwilling to fall for her trick he changed into his human form. He pulled out his dagger from his waist thrusting it at her. She levitated out the way and he sprang into the air using his own power of levitation to chase after her. The female spirit was dodging and circling about to avoid being struck down.

As this was going on Pyxis was using his sense of direction to lead Xiaoying all around the battle field. The shape shifter had changed into a peregrine falcon, she flapped her wings to get high enough before making a dive towards the little flying compass. Adjusting his wings he banked hard to the right as Xiaoying flew past missing him by inches. Landing on the ground she switched to her human form undoing the braids in her hair. "This is going to be simply too easy. Oh Pyxis, why don't you come closer. I'll let you touch my hair, even use a few strands to help find a mate," she giggled stroking her locks. Stroking her hair until it shimmered.

Though she was surprised when someone popped next to her. "Oh your hair is so amazing! I love the color. What beauty treatments do you use? Oh we should get together for a girl hair day!" Lyra said. She had abandon her harp on the ground as she braided the platinum spirit's hair. Xiaoying struck fast tying Lyra up squeezing her until she turned silver dissolving from the scene. She and her key reappeared in a penalty box.

"Why was she sent there instead of returning to the Celestial World?" Wendy questioned her friends. Before their eyes they saw Pyxis zoom closer splitting to the side as the two platinum keys took each other out, only for Pyxis to fall from exhaustion. Again they were moved out of the way as Lucy two spirits took on the pair from Hoshi.

"This is a battle to determine who the True Star Maiden is. Spirits and mages must work in harmony to overcome their opponents in this duel. While trapped in that sphere maybe they can't leave until the duel is over," Erza suggested. Watching the way the silver spirits protect the gold ones it made the most sense.

Gray nodded observing how strong Lucy had become. He witnessed her transferring her energy into her spirits increasing their power. Her boned was so strong she no longer needed to speak her commands. "Am I seeing things or is Aquarius actually following Lucy's orders this time?" he asked puzzled. The others looked closely and realized it was true.

Aquarius creating a mini tsunami around her gathering power to douse the mother and son Pisces. The mother was using her water magic to send the water in other directions. Her son used his trident to strike at her when Horologium encased him and some water inside his body. The boy screamed as he tried to get out, but he had reverted to his fish form. The mother fish attention was diverted seeing her son in trouble. At that moment Scutum jumped in front of her to block the water attack aimed at her. The force of the attack was so much both him and the mother went out of play. There was bong as Horologium vanished along with the son both going out play.

Aquarius was cheering in victory when Libra danced around her swinging her scales about. The mermaid used her tail to swipe at Libra's feet, but the dancer hopped and skipped. Twirling around, she raised one of her scales making the water lighter floating at the top of the sphere. Using her other scale she made the mermaid so heavy she started to crush the floor. With a twist of the wrists the scales banged together as the spirit and water collided with one another. Libra took a bow only to have Hoshi yell "Watch out behind you!"

The spirit managed to dodge at the last second as Ling, Fain, and Capricorn came after her. She twisted around as she leaped over Capricorn kicking him in the back only for him to grab her then spin her really fast as he let go towards a wall. Only her gravity magic kept her from making an impact. Two ladies appeared by her side, Cassiopeia and Andromeda. The queen's crown glittered as the points lit up and Andromeda's chains flicked up and down. "Time to rock it and roll it girls. Hey Mom, let's have some fun."

"Always my dear, shall we rush them?" Her two companions nodded charging forward. Lucy called out to her spirits. "_Stand your ground and take the first blow, use their own momentum to counter attack. Ling use your powers to help guide Capricorn. Fain if you get a chance turn human and go after Andromeda." _

"_As you command Mistress Lucy-sama." _They called out. The fighting renewed as the mages and spirits worked as one. Team Fairy Tail was cheering and shouting out advice, well Wendy and the Exceeds were. Taking turns cheering, Gray, Natsu, and Erza tried to break the barrier so they could get closer to the sphere to help their friend. It was slow going yet they were determined not to mess up.

The battle between the mages was getting intense. Not only we're they able to telepathically able to command their spirits, their magic was getting stronger. As evidence Hoshi used a space magic spell, Rings of Protection, to save Cassiopeia and Andromeda while recalling Libra back to her side before sending out Lacerta and Vulpecula to take their place. The foxy vixen smiled as she did a handstand before wagging her tail back and forth confusing Capricorn. He struck at her only for her to flip over him, pushing off his back, then rotated backwards as she bit into Capricorn's horns trying to drag him down. He resisted grabbing her and tossing her to the ground, pulling his arm back he got ready to take her out of the game, not seeing her smirk.

"Capricorn no! Celestial Magic: Spirit Weave!" Lucy held her hands out, her mark glowed as she molded and then spread her magic across the ground trapping the fox before she could vanish. The little fox spirit struggled and whimpered by was pulled out of the game. With that little problem gone she searched for Lacerta knowing the spirit could be in disguise anywhere. Holding out her hand with fingers spread she chanted, "Celestial Magic: Spirit Boost!"

Ling let out a snort as her enhanced senses went into over drive. Her eyes glowed as she looked into the future. Side stepping she avoid being bitten by Lacerta. The lizard spirit changed colors disappearing again. As before Ling's ears heard where the lizard would appear. She tried to get to her fellow spirit only to be bowled over by Tong. His super strength left a big bruise on her side. "Sorry about that Ling, but I got to fight for my mistress okay?"

"Your annoying Tong! Let's see how your strength matches my precognitive abilities!"

"Lady Ling don't get distracted ah!" Capricorn let out wail as Lacerta appeared on him biting and scratching. Seeing his friend in danger Fain let loose his spirit trying to attack it from the astral plane. That was foolish as Andromeda took him out of play before hiding behind her mother whose crown protected the. It was a comical scene if the stakes weren't so high. As they all wrestled around they knocked into one another. Both mages tried to get control, but soon seven spirits were out of the game. Only Cassiopeia and Andromeda remained in play having floated out-of-the-way.

* * *

Hoshi grunted angrily. She was down seven of her fifteen spirits, but at least she still had the combination of mother and daughter. With only eight left her next few moves could make or break her. Still look at her rival from across the sphere she found herself grinning in delight, her body a lit with excitement. Her cores were surging all around inside her in anticipation of finally getting the duel she always wanted. "I have to say, I'm impressed. I never knew you could be powerful enough to forge bonds so deep it lets to access the forgotten part of Celestial magic."

Lucy nodded as she gave commands for Hu to take on the mother and daughter. After a second thought she asked Gemini to assist. Turning her attention from the battle she respond to her rival. "Star Maidens, Danica and Esther, wanted humans and spirits to live with one another in peace. To forge bonds powerful nothing could break them. By working as one we can do anything. That's the reason Esther created the caster side of the magic."

"While Estrella took the memories away to prevent more uprisings of mages. Only the truly dedicated who share a pure loving friendship could ever hope to regain this ability." The native to the village recalled the joy she felt the first time she used the caster magic to make Kora stronger. That had been the day she declared her full intentions of being a Star Maiden. Snapping back to present she saw the growing smile on Lucy's face, it was a mix of teasing and sadness. "What's the matter with you? Are you that eager to face me one on one?"

Dividing her attention between the fight and Hoshi, she called out asking something. "What happened to you Hoshi? The little girl I saw in training use to be light hearted and kind. (Hu refuse and summon Lucy Ashley. Gemini copy and work together with her.) Something must have happened to change that."

Growling, Hoshi ignored her as she Mushu into the fray, hoping his power would overcome his fellow spirits. Crux joined in swinging his head about in an effort to help. "You don't know anything about me. Whatever your vision was that girl doesn't exist anymore," she grounded her teeth together and slamming her sandals in the ground. Her side of the sphere started to darken as the energy started getting chaotic. Team Natsu, who had finally broken through the barrier and stood at the edge only to fall back by the pressure.

"What is Lucy doing? Is this really the time to start talking?" Happy asked.

"She's doing it for a reason. If she reach the part of Hoshi that remains untainted, this fight could end without a sacrifice being made," Carla replied. With the enormous pressure building they made their way slowly back to the sphere.

Lucy was talking over the noise of the fight, her mark glowing in synch with Hoshi's linking their hearts and minds as one. A pulse of emotional energy confirmed what Rogue told her. A pure hearted soul being absorbed by corruption, which meant Hoshi's heart and mind were at war with one another. There was another pulse as her own heart and soul was felt by Hoshi.

"Stop pitying me please! Just because I haven't been as vicious and mean this time around doesn't mean anything. I may have loved you, idolized and wanted to be just like you, but that was ages ago. Now we're rivals," Hoshi hurriedly spoke. Her whole body was shaking as she tried to keep it together.

"Don't deke me Hoshi," the blond girl said. Her focus shifted from the battle as the spirits took it upon themselves to figure out who should be fighting and what strategizes to use. Unconsciously the other Celestial mage was doing the same thing. She appeared highly agitated taking a step back as Lucy inched closer, careful not to step over the line. "Please, I know something traumatic happened seven years ago. That before that you and I were not so different. We could have been sisters before you let the darkness inside."

"Stop talking, you don't understand a word your saying!"

"Then tell me, what happened? Does it have to do with your Aunt Aiday and cousin Hoshiko, maybe your mother Haruko? The pages stop around the day you would have been declared the Celestial Spirit Priestess to be. Talk to me, what happened."

"DON'T YOU GET IT LUCKY LUCY? MY FAMILY BETRAYED ME JUST LIKE YOU WERE!" Taken aback by her statement everything froze. No one made a sound as Hoshi tried to catch her breath. Tears slipped down her cheek as she told them what happened.

* * *

"My mother Haruko was very ambitions. She had the blood of Star Maiden Tahti in her veins and my father Kai had Zornesta's blood in it. They married, but kept mom's last name because it was a higher lineage. I never knew how ambitious my mother was or how little she cared about people until after I was born."

"My father died shortly before I was born, he was part of the security force that protected our traders as they learned the latest news. He was killed by a thief trying to steal from us. When I was born I looked so much like my father, some of the nurses worried she reject me then, but my blood saved me.

"As I grew up I knew I wanted to be a Celestial Spirit Priestess, to bond with our sacred treasure. I was born near the end of the snake year while my cousin was born near the start so she would always be older than me. Both of us had a chance to win the right to become Priestess Oba's apprentice. After being chosen as a candidate I worked hard, pushing myself to the limits, but still having time for fun. My mother, gave me private lessons pushing me towards space magic, while trying to force me to see that point of the quest was different then I was taught. Her ambition was to have the new Star Maiden rule over the earth forcing the "unworthy" in her eyes to become servants of the great Celestial Spirits," she told them bitterly spitting at the floor. She clutched her keys tightly trying to find the words to go on. "I was only seven when she started only to be forgotten six months later. I was too much like my dad, stuck in the old ways so she worked with her sister Aiday and cousin Hoshiko to help her earn the position."

Again a wave of memories hit as Lucy the only could see. She watched through Hoshi's eyes and reliving her feelings. The destruction of the nearby Rosemary Village, the neglect from her mother and outward animosity from her aunt and cousin. The simple joy that came from being with Celestial Priestess Oba as they talked and saw her potential to use space magic responsibly.

"At the last day of our training I defeated all the other students; including my cousin earning the apprenticeship. I was offered the key and felt, the bond between Quing and me, form at once. Together as one we shared the same dream. To explore Fiore, meet great Celestial Mages to learn from, and eventually take on the quest. But it was not to be."

"Priestess Oba made a false prediction didn't she? Somehow your mom and aunt bribed her so Hoshiko could take the prize. That's what happened, your ultimate betrayal?" Lucy whispered softly. It felt like someone had punched her in the gut. The others understood as well having worked hard to earn their reputations and skills. To have it taken away by falsehood would have been the ultimate betrayal.

"I only learned about it half an hour before my inauguration. Oba told me that the spirits feared I would turn dark and cold because of my link to space magic. That my bloodlines would over power me. Instead, she was going to let me keep the title and stay here in the village teaching me, while my cousin would get the key and the chance to travel a year before settling down to wait for a quester. I was in shock. I couldn't believe my friend would be taken away. I couldn't let that happen."

"What did you do exactly?" Erza questioned. "How have maintained this spell for so many years?

Hoshi shrugged her shoulders, not having an answer. All she remembered was right before she was told to give Quing to her cousin something snapped inside. Her rage, powered by her bloodline opened up her second core, giving her access to limitless space magic. She had cursed the village promising to become the monster they made her. She would gather the keys becoming a Star Maiden then they all see they were wrong. That was her whole story

* * *

Hoshi wiped her eyes before taking a firm stance. She was tired of the pity and this battle. She wanted to prove to her rival that it was her destiny to win. Seeing that most of her spirits were out of play she gave a command. "Quing, Libra, Pegasus hold back! You're not too engage Lucy's spirits anymore!"

"Fall back everyone! Loki, Yue, and Plue get behind me!"

Outside the sphere Natsu seemed very confused. Lucy still had a few spirits left and so did Hoshi, but both girls had removed their spirits from play. Instead they were taking a few steps out of their boxes onto the field. The crystal hummed shining brightly. There was a flash of light forcing him to cover his eyes. When he opened them up again both girls were cloaked in a living magical aura enhancing them. Their bodies changed getting toned, but lithe. The strangest part was the glowing eyes. "Lucy! What happened to her? What's going on? I thought this fight was about their spirits not them! We need to do something!"

Gray, who had tried to freeze the sphere to get in, was forced back. Hit bit his lip as he looked at his smoking hands. He attempted to call on his ice to heal them only to let out a grunt as he painfully summoned his magic. Pushing himself up from the stone floor he flopped a little as he stumbled back and sat down hard on a rise in the floor. "Forget it Natsu, we can't get in there. This is their fight not ours."

"I refuse to give up, I'm getting inside their! Happy help me!" Natsu shouted. Looking inside he could see the girls circling one another keeping an eye on each other. Their spirits had worried expressions on their faces wincing as the magical cloaks licked one another causing a cracking sound in the air. Both girls sprang back towards the safety of their zone. They eyed one another waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Max Speed Happy!" The Exceed cat acknowledged his request flying high to the ceiling of the building. Crossing across the moonlight Happy's wings startled to sparkle with power. Even the fire Dragonslayer felt his magic growing slowly as they approached the sphere. "Fire Dragon Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist!" Plowing into the sphere he rapidly hit different parts causing explosions all over the sphere. Inside everything shook inside. Some spirits let out shouts of dismay and the mages tripped forward aiming to make a face plant when their three special bonded friends pulled them back.

Erza, observing the consequences called force an enforced magic lariat. Flicking it around she yanked Natsu out of the sky with such speed, it sent Happy twirling around the room before crashing on top of the sphere, which repulsed him. He let out a wail as he flew out of the air and Carla grabbed him. Meanwhile Erza tied up Natsu. "For once in your life listen to your surroundings! Look at them, they are to warriors who have reached their full potential. This is the end phase. We have to let Lucy fight alone." She looked on as the girls gathered their magic ready to make their first move.

Steadying their feet, Hoshi made the first attack. Lifting her arms up she felt the dark matter growing. When it was the size of a baseball she pulled her hands down, back and pushed forward. "Space Magic: Dark Matter Bauble!" Gathering power from the environment, it started to twist around as it streaked towards Lucy.

Without panic Lucy counter attack. "Celestial Magic: Positive Light!" A triangle shape beam emitted from her hands. The two attacks clashed pushing back and forth, as one tried to take over the other. The girls poured more power into their attacks each trying to win. The energies got intense until the both canceled each other out leaving them sweating.

"Celestial Magic: Sparkling Wishes!" Shapes made of sparkling yellow diamonds fused together walked or flew through the air moving towards Hoshi. A variety of wishes attempted to overwhelm the other mage. The green clothed mage cast a spell involving static burst destroying the wishes. Lucy bent backwards to avoid the attack. She the straightened up pushed down doing a sweep with her right leg kicking out pure celestial magic attempting to knock Hoshi off her feet. Hoshi did the same thing spreading space across the ground causing a divide to form.

These are parlor tricks compared to our ultimate magic. Time to take it up a notch. "Secret Art Space Magic: Spiraling Galaxy!" Her cloak grew in size and intensity. Bits of the sphere joined above her head where the galaxy was forming. Lucy watched in horror. She didn't have enough time to cast Urano Metria or the skill to maintain it for long. The marks on her hand started to throb as she felt the power calling to her. She needed to act fast to avoid being defeated by the galaxy that was twisting around towards. One mark lit up as she started to chant. "_Gather! Oh river of light that's guided by fairies!"_

Outside the members of Fairy Tail jaws dropped. They knew that incantation, but it was impossible that for Lucy to have that power! Yet, the proof was right there, the symbol for the spell started squiggling down her arm as she continued to chant. "This is impossible! How can she use this power? It belongs to the First Master Mavis!" Wendy exclaimed. The others just looked on as Lucy aimed for her target completing the spell.

"_Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!_ _Fairy Glitter!" _ The light got brighter and brighter covering the entire room. The power of the spell was so great it tore through the galaxy ripping it apart, heading straight for Hoshi's chest. There was no time to think or act, but someone did. There was a streak of black diverting the power away back into the power streams. The crystal started to crack, but the healed expanding the field even more causing the Fairy Tail members to scramble backwards. As the dust cleared, Lucy was barely standing, allowing her guild mark to absorb the left over magic to restore her. Her eyes widened as she saw what had occurred.

Yen had protected her mistress by casting her invulnerability onto her by standing in front of her. She had done it so fast no one had seen her move. Instead all they saw was a smoking, injured Libra on her knees with her scales barely hanging on. Both spirits had protected their mistress. Hoshi called out their names trying to see how badly hurt they were only for them to dissolve into silver light and reappear in the penalty box out of play. It was a touching gesture.

"How could you two do something like that? You're not meant to shield me from danger at the risks of your own lives!" Hoshi cried as she looked at them sadly. The other spirits were already comforting them, helping with their injuries.

"We do what we must, mistress. To protect our friend. You have loved us so much that we acted on our own accord to shield you from harm," Yen whispered softly.

"It was a pleasure to assist you child. I enjoyed our time together," Libra said before falling unconscious. Hoshi stroked her face then stood up and marched towards the edge of her home base. She stared hard at Lucy and her remaining spirits. After casting such a high level spell, even gathering the left over energy hadn't been enough to keep her standing. Jai, Cheng along with Virgo had transferred some of their power inside her renewing the girl at the cost of being eliminated. Leaving her with seven gold, one platinum and silver.

* * *

Hoshi looked at her three keys, two silver and one platinum left. "I refuse to give up. I may be done a few spirits, but I'm not out! Aquaria, I want you to fly in front protecting my allies once I summon them! Ready for round two?" she said changeling. Spreading her arms and legs wide, she channeled her the magic through her three cores using Yukino's magic to assist her with this secret art.

"Secret Art Space Magic: Alien Invaders Attack!" Swirling smoke formed in tight circles, before vanishing away. The aliens that appeared looked like the stereotypical look of outer space beings. The giant eagle let out a screech as he and the army surged forward at incredible speed. The army discharged green lasers striking everywhere. Several strikes came close to Lucy who dodged and bent to get out-of-the-way. Suddenly, her feet gave out, causing her to fall. Three aliens were close to her; aiming to attack.

"NO! Leave Lucy alone you monsters!" Aries proclaimed jumping in front of her flinging wool balls. The enemy was soon under a pile of fluff as Aries stood her ground kicking and punching anyone that got to close. Peering behind the ram she saw Taros, Scorpio, and Sagittarius fighting the aliens in a deadlock battle. It was chaos with neither side gaining anything. Suddenly Aries fell in front of her. "Help, she injured!"

"Give her to me ebi! I'll make sure she's okay," Cancer said, already tugging his friend out of play along with himself. Anger filled her looking at Hoshi who was using her fingers to manipulate the army. Above her Aquaria was using his wings to deal damage to the rest of her Zodiac friends. It was too much for her; bringing back memories of the Phantom Lord's attack. A second mark started glow powering up her guild mark. Her eyes narrowed as her cloak vibrated with power.

Erza started to shiver, the familiar warmth of love and purity filling the air as the light got stronger. Natsu, Gray, and Happy, stopped arguing about trying to break through as they saw the first female castor to this spell. Only Wendy and Carla were confused having never seen the effects of this spell. When asked what it was Erza simply told her it was Fairy Law, a powerful spell indeed.

The light filled the sphere as globe of power grew. The aliens vanished and blinding all the spirits. Loving energy protected the spirits. Hoshi felt the warmth and love spread through her body; instead of the expecting harshness. When the spell ended only the spirits remained. They were okay though exhausted so they headed out of the game. Painting hard Lucy had one eye on her hand and the other on Hoshi. "I couldn't eliminate you, I don't see you as my enemy. No matter what happens I will never use the three great spells and the hidden power First Master Mavis spoke of to hurt anyone."

While the rest of Fairy Tail appeared discombobulated by her words Hoshi's eyes crinkled in delight. "So it's true about Mavis using the Four Quadrant Orbs to create her guild's great three magics?" Lucy nodded, understanding that at the core the spells were Celestial Magic, the alterations meant she had to work harder to maintain them. Hoshi knew that it, as well that, Lucy wouldn't use magic she didn't understand. She also would be hesitant to use Fairy Sphere after living through the consequences.

* * *

Hoshi was nearly out of power and her emotions were all over the place. Quing sensed what she was going to do quickly wrapping her tail around her pulling her back. "Now that spell is too powerful! You can't predicate the effects when you're in this state of mind!" Pegasus grabbed her shirt trying to stop her, but her cloak shoved them away. Pegasus called out to other spirits. "Stop her, this spell will consume her!"

Loki, Yue and Plue rushed forward using their powers as Hoshi cast the spell. Secret Art Space Magic: Black Hole Engulf! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The black hole appeared out of nowhere started to sucking up everything in the sphere. It shook and cracked before bursting apart as the black hole grew bigger and bigger trying to suck up everything. The observatory started to rip apart as pieces of it flew inside the event horizon being crushed.

Erza requiped into her Purgatory Armor driving her club deep into the ground before reaching out and pulling Wendy under her. Happy and Carla dug their claws in the backs of Gray and Natsu who were using their magic to keep a grip in the floor as they started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. "We've got to do something! If that black hole remains open it will keep growing until it engulfs the country, even the Earth!" Erza told them,

"We have no way to get close enough to do anything! Anything we did would be sucked in or backfire on us," Gray shot back.

"Can you collapse one of these with fire?" Natsu asked. Erza shook her head. She knew it could be billions of years before the hole collapsed on itself dying. There was nothing anyone could do. Suddenly amongst the heavy winds and the screeching of several pieces of metal and rock flying through the air was blocked out as they heard the sound of pure magic coming to life. Before their eyes, the ley lines grew in power and they saw the moonlight getting stronger overhead. Carefully twisting around them saw an unbelievable sight.

Lucy was using a small version of Fairy Sphere, a semi-circle, to keep Hoshi and all the spirits behind her safe. Hoshi herself was trying to stop the spell yet nothing she did was canceling the spell. The girls appeared to be arguing over something when Lucy shoved her away. Loki grabbed her hand pleading with her, but she gave him a teary smile assuring him. She left the safety of the semi-circle as she struggled to stand as she walked towards the black hole. All four marks glowed as her magic surged until she appeared to be pure magical energy.

"What is she, no Lucy don't! Not even you can stop this spell! Please don't!" Natsu cried out. He struggled to get free, but the pressure held him down. He could only watch tearfully as Lucy jumped into the black hole casting her spell. It was a bit of Fairy Sphere, but a glorious light radiated from her. Deeper and deeper she fell into she was out of sight. Everyone feared the worse. Just then the black hole became a brilliant gold causing the event to change shape around, growing smaller and smaller. All at once it collapsed at once gone forever. As everything settle down, they looked for Lucy, but saw nothing. The finale battle was over and it seemed the teen had paid the ultimate price.


End file.
